Harry Potter and the mystic of elements
by Tilia
Summary: Eine HarryxDraco Story. Harry erfährt was über seine neue Macht Elementmagie, Draco verändert sich ein wenig. Irgendwann kommen wir den Rummtreibern auch noch näher...:Auszug: Du hast eine schwarze Seele, Linda. Aber Liebe kannst du nicht zestören! R
1. Nokturngasse

Das ist kein Spoiler (kann man das nach solanger Zeit eigentlich noch so nennen?), es kommt direkt nach Band 5 und hat ABSOLUT nichts mit Band 6 zutun!  
Sow.. das hier wird eine Harry X Draco Story, wer das nicht mag, abhauen xD alle die's nicht kennen: versucht es! ich mochte es Anfangs auch nicht, aber ich bin kuriert xD und alle, die's mögen: WILLKOMMEN! XD.. so mehr gibt's auch nicht zu sagen.. außer vielleicht: Viel spaß beim Lesen xD

Achja, ich weiß, das das ein sehr... schnelles Kapitel ist, und auch viele von meinen Reviewern die jetzt noch da sind (jetzt noch heißt mein 4ten Kapitel) die waren anfangs skeptisch, aber sie sagen, es ist mit der Zeit besser geworden.. also vielleicht lest ihr einfach mal rein.. wäre lieb!

Harry Potter and the mystic of elements...

...Kapitel 1: Nokturngasse

Die dunkle, kalte und beängstigend ruhige Nacht hatte eigentlich nicht viel mit Harry's Laune zutun. Sie brachte sie nur von „verdammt wütend" auf „wütend wie ein gefangenes Rhinozeros". Harry hatte nämlich gerade einen Brief von Ron bekommen. Er konnte nicht zu ihnen kommen über die Ferien.

Und darauf hatte er jetzt 4 Wochen gewartet? Auf diesen Brief. Er war nicht lang, er war geschmiert und den Inhalt fand Harry sowieso total dämlich.

Ganz am Anfang der Ferien hatte Harry seinem besten Freund geschrieben und jetzt, NACH 4 VERDAMMTEN WOCHEN, meldete dieser sich erst, und sagte er könne nicht kommen. Harry wäre ja bei den Dursleys viel sicherer.

Harry schnappte sich eines der Bücher unter seinem Bett und begann darin zu lesen.  
Seit er am Anfang der Ferien in einem Buch etwas über Element Magie gelesen hatte, war er gar nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Jedes Buch was er besaß wurde bis zur letzten Zeile durchgelesen und dann, frustriert, wieder weggelegt.

In seinen Büchern stand einfach nichts darüber. In dem ersten Buch würde nur beschrieben, dass die Zauberer oder Zauberstab zauberten und es sehr wenige gab.

Aber er war nun mal so neugierig. Vielleicht könnte er das ja lernen, es wäre sehr praktisch. Aber warum zauberte dann überhaupt noch wer mit Zauberstab? Nach 20 Minuten legte er das Buch, das er nach Tagen endlich durchgelesen hatte, weg und nahm sich wieder sein Erstes. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen.

Aber jedes mal wenn er die Seite aufschlug sah er nur die selben, unbefriedigenden Zeilen:

„Element Magier sind sehr selten. Sie sind sehr selten und zaubern ohne ihren Zauberstab. Zaubert man ohne seinen Zauberstab, ist auch der Zauber sehr viel effektiver. Schon seit vielen Jahren war ein solcher Fall nicht mehr bekannt."

Harry seufzte und legte auch dieses Buch weg.  
Nichts ließ auch nur erahnen wie man das überhaupt machte.

Und ob es vielleicht sogar gefährlich war. Das hatte Harry in den Jahren in denen er mit der Magie vertraut war endlich gelernt, nichts ist wie es scheint.

Er musste immer höllisch aufpassen, sonst würde er noch schwarze Magie anwenden oder... was auch immer. Er wollte ja nichts falsches machen. Aber.. es war so interessant.. vielleicht konnte er es ja? Es einmal auszuprobieren würde doch sicher nicht schaden.

Das Ministerium würde es doch nur dann merken, würde er mit dem Zauberstab zaubern, oder nicht? Sicher würde das so sein.. dann würde es doch nicht schaden, es einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, es zu probieren.

Die Tage vergingen und Harry übte und übte. Aus dem „einmal" wurde „nur noch Morgen" oder „nur bis ich es geschafft habe".

Irgendwann hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, was ihn nur noch mehr anspornte weiter zu lernen. Er konnte es doch! Holla, da konnte er diese Gabe doch nicht einfach ignorieren!

Und so machte er weiter (das Ministerium schien es wirklich nicht zu bemerken. Er verwandte seinen Zauberstab ja nicht) und das einzige Problem war, seiner Ansicht nach, das er immer so verdammt kaputt war hinterher.

Er hatte nur eine kleine Feder mit Wingardium Leviosa schweben lassen und er hatte sich hinterher hinlegen müssen. Den ganzen nächsten Tag war er ziemlich fertig gewesen. Deswegen übte er auch nur noch, wenn er sich dazu in der Lage fühlte.

Eine Woche bevor die Ferien zu Ende waren bekam Harry noch einen Brief von Ron, indem stand, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse treffen würden und die Schulsachen besorgen. Den Rest der Woche würden sie im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten. Auch Hermine, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley würden da sein.

Tonks würde ihn abholen.  
Nach dieser Mitteilung hatte Harry seine wenigen Sachen in den Koffer geworfen und auf den nächsten Tag gewartet.

Nach einer, nach Harry's Geschmack viel zu übertriebenen, Begrüßung im Tropfenden Kessel begannen sie ihre Sachen zu kaufen.

Es waren etliche Bücher zu kaufen, und Harry war schon ganz gierig darauf gewesen sie alle zu lesen, um nach Element Magie zu suchen. Als er dann auch noch wie wild im Laden rum rannte und suchte, hielt ihn Ron für total verblödet.

„Was haben die Dursleys nur mit dir angestellt?", hatte er gefragt, aber Harry war zu beschäftigt gewesen. Ron war irgendwann zu genervt gewesen, er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wonach sein Freund suchte, schnappte sich Hermine und ging mit ihr zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Den Rest der Sachen hatten sie bereits besorgt und so hatte Harry sehr viel Zeit. Irgendwann wurde es dunkel und kein Mensch war mehr im Laden, außer Harry und dem Besitzer.

Dieser kam dann auf Harry zu und fragte ihn wonach er suchte. „Ähm.. haben sie etwas über Element Magie?", fragte Harry schüchtern. Der Zauberer sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Warum Element Magie? Kannst du etwa...?"

Er musterte Harry interessiert und Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich hab nur.. ähm.. meine Freundin hat bald Geburtstag und interessiert sich dafür". Der Zauberer besah Harry argwöhnisch und sagte dann: „Darüber kann ich dir nichts verkaufen, Junge".

„Aber sie haben etwas?", fragte Harry aufgeregt, aber der Besitzer schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich schließe gleich", hatte er noch gesagt und sich nicht weiter gekümmert. Harry hatte den Laden fluchtartig verlassen und merkte erst da, das es schon sehr spät war.

Es war schon sehr dunkel und er wollte direkt zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen. Aber etwas anderes gewann seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es waren Stimme, die er deutlich hören konnte.

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, das er gehen sollte. Einfach in den Tropfenden Kessel und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Einige Augenblicke stand er da so, doch am Ende siegte seine Neugier.

Er schlich sich näher an das Geschehen und erkannte 4 Personen. Sie schienen miteinander zu streiten. „Komm doch endlich mit, langsam fängst du an mich zu nerven", sagte einer von ihnen und klang tatsächlich ziemlich genervt.

„Lasst.. lasst mich in Ruhe.. lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!", sagte ein andere, er schien ziemlich verwundet zu sein, jedenfalls konnte er nicht mehr richtig stehen und lehnte sich deswegen an die Mauer hinter ihm. „Verdammt nochmal, du bist doch ein Malfoy!", rief der Erste und Harry horchte auf. Malfoy?

Lucius Malfoy konnte es schlecht sein, er schien viel jünger zu sein. Als der Junge das nächste Mal sprach, konzentrierte sich Harry auf seine Stimme: „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern!"

Es war tatsächlich Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Aber seit wann hatte dieser Probleme? Normalerweise hatten doch alle viel zu viel Angst vor seinem Vater. „Er bringt dich um, wenn er dich findet, Draco!", meldete sich nun ein anderer zu Wort, er sprach leise, aber wählte seine Worte mit bedacht.

„Das weiß ich auch verdammt! Aber in Hogwarts-"  
„Du wirst nicht ewig in Hogwarts sein! Dumbledore wird dich danach nicht mehr beschützen, und auch in den Ferien-"

„Ich werd's schon überleben!"  
„Nein, und das ist ja das Problem!", sagte der andere wieder. Jetzte schaltete sich der letzte ein: „Es reicht mir jetzt!", rief er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy. „Crucio!"

Malfoy wandte sich vor Schmerz, als der andere endlich aufhörte wimmerte er nur noch. „Komm jetzt mit, Malfoy!", aber Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

Wieder hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. Dieser verzog schon vor dem angstehenden Schmerz das Gesicht und schien Angst zu haben.

Harry war entschlossen den Jungen zu retten, übersah die Tatsache das es Malfoy war und wollte sich seinen Zauberstab schnappen. Aber der war weg. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Er lag noch immer in seinem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. „Verdammt!", fluchte er, und bekam so die volle Aufmerksamkeit der 4 Personen die nicht weit entfernt von ihm standen.

Er machte große Augen und versteckte sich im Schatten einer Mauer aber sie sahen argwöhnisch in seine Richtung. Also gut', dachte er. Einmal mehr oder weniger. Es wird schon klappen.

Jetzt steckst du da mit drin'. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, konzentrierte er sich auch schon auf einen Zauberspruch und seine Augen wurden weiß. Sie schienen hin und her zu rasen und Harry rann' der Schweiß die Stirn hinunter. Dann wurde es um in herum windig, er dachte nur noch an Stupor' und die 4 Personen erstarrten.

Er rannte zu ihnen, schnappte sich den Zauberstab, den der eine noch immer nach oben hielt und flüsterte, den Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet, den Gegenfluch. Malfoy fing augenblicklich wieder an sich zu bewegen und Harry lies den Zauberstab fallen, schnappte sich Malfoys Arm und rannte los. Sein Zauber war stark gewesen, aber jetzt schien er langsam nachzulassen.

Malfoy lies sich mitziehen, aber konnte nicht allzu schnell rennen, er schien starke schmerzen zu haben. „Wohin?", fragte Harry und atmete schnell ein und aus.

„Potter?", fragte Malfoy und zerrte Harry zu sich rum. Harry zuckte die Schultern und rannte wieder los. „Nicht da lang!", rief Malfoy und zerrte an Harry's Arm. „Warum nicht?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„In der Richtung laufen wir direkt meinem Vater in die Arme!", und so rannten die beiden in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Raus aus der Winkelgasse!", sagte Harry da und die beiden benutzten den einzigen Weg den es aus der Winkelgasse hinaus gab. Sie stürmten durch den Tropfenden Kessel und plötzlich blieb Harry stehn. „Wir können hier blieben", sagte er. „Ich hab hier eh ein Zimmer", damit zog er Malfoy die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

Ron und er waren dieses Mal nacheinander angekommen und als Harry kam, hatte er sich direkt ein eigenes Zimmer genommen. Er war noch immer ein wenig sauer auf Ron, weil dieser sich erst nach 4 Wochen gemeldet hatte und hatte etwas Abstand haben wollen. „Also, Malfoy", sagte Harry und warf sich aufs Bett. „Warum haust du vor deinem Vater ab?".

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollt halt kein Todesser werden", murmelte er. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Vielleicht war er ja ein wenig.. ähm.. unfair gegenüber Malfoy gewesen?

Es klopfte an der Tür, Malfoy ging zu Harry und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: „Wer ist das?". Harry flüsterte: „Ron!". Malfoy und Harry starrten sich einen Augenblick lang an, dann krallte sich Harry den Koffer, der unter seinem Bett lag und warf Malfoy den Tarnumhang um. Er deutete auf die Ecke. „Ja?", fragte er dann und tatsächlich kam Ron herein.

„Hey alter, was hast du denn noch die ganze Zeit bei Florish & Blotts getrieben?" „Ich ähm.. hab mich ein wenig umgesehen".

„Du hast dich umgesehen", sagte Ron und zog die Augenbraun hoch.  
„Ja.. genau"  
„Dad hat dich vorhin gesucht.

Du warst schon weg aber der Ladenbesitzer sagte, du sollst die in Acht nehmen, vor wem du Element Maige erwähnst...", meinte Ron und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen.  
„Willst du mir also.. vielleicht etwas sagen?", fragte Ron als Harry nichts sagte.

„Ich hab mich nur dafür interessiert, mehr nicht", sagte Harry nervös. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht das Ron es wusste... und er war sich sicher, das er nicht wollte, das Malfoy es wusste.

„Gut.. ich geh dann jetzt. Nacht", meinte Ron, irgendwie schien er erleichtert und traurig zugleich zu sein.  
Als er raus war kam Malfoy unter dem Tarnumhang hervor.

Er reichte ihn Wortlos Harry der ihn, neben seinen Zauberstab, in seinen Koffer packte.  
Malfoy zeigte auf den Zauberstab und grinste: „Naaa, verschweigt jemand da etwas?"  
„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Okay, lass mich kombinieren. Du lässt 3 Personen erstarren, wir kommen hier her, dein Zauberstab liegt in deinem Koffer...du interessierst dich für Element Magie..."  
„Den Zauberstab hab ich da eben hineingelegt, als ich dir den Tarnumhang gegeben habe-"  
„Nein, hast du nicht!"

„Was?"  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Er lag da von Anfang an drin, Potter", das grinsen aus Malfoy's Gesicht wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
„Ach halts Maul Malfoy"

Dieser Spruch seitens Harry brachte Malfoy sogar zum lachen. Harry hatte Malfoy noch nie lachen sehen und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
„Du bist schon ein komischer Knirps, Potter"  
„Ich bin kein Knirps, du-", sagte Harry.

Aber in diesem Moment hatte Malfoy sich vor hin gestellt und ihn von oben angegrinst.  
Er war ein gutes Stück größer als Harry.

Mit einem gemurmelten „blöder Leuchtturm", verschwand Harry im Bad. Malfoy legte sich grinsend mit dem Rücken auf's Bett und war, das erste Mal seit Tagen, wieder so richtig entspannt.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Harry aus dem Bad und warf sich neben Malfoy. Er war irgendwie verdammt müde. Die Schwächung durch den Zauber hatte zwar mittlerweile nachgelassen, aber der Tag war, alles im allem, trotzdem Recht aufregend gewesen.

Es dauert nicht lange und er war kurz vorm einschlafen das drehte sich Malfoy plötzlich auf den Bauch, sah ihn an und sagte: „Sag mal... wie lange kann ich hier bleiben?"

Er schien das schon lange sagen zu wollen, aber konnte sich erst jetzt dazu durchringen. „Ähm... solang wie du willst", meinte Harry und fügte um nicht ZU nett zu klingen hinzu: „Ist ja nur noch eine Woche bis die Schule wieder anfängt".

Malfoy drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Harry ein leises: „Danke", und musste lächeln.  
Ja... vielleicht war er wirklich ein wenig unfair gegenüber Malfoy gewesen...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Wortlos reichte er Malfoy, der schon länger wach zu sein schien, den Tarnumhang und öffnete die Tür.

„Na.. kommste mit Frühstücken?", fragte Ron, der schien nun wirklich grade aufgewacht zu sein, denn sein Haar war noch ziemlich verwuschelt. Harry grinste.

Typisch Ron, kaum aufgewacht und schon zum Essen. „Klar", sagte Harry und folgte Ron nach unten. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten beim Wirt etwas zu Essen. Als dieser mit ihrer Bestellung kam fragte er: „Wo ist denn dein Besuch von gestern Nacht geblieben? Ich hab niemanden mehr runter gehen sehen!", und grinste.

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und er sagte: „Da war niemand, gestern!"  
Tom, der Wirt, grinste ihn nur an und verschwand.

Ron sah Harry fragend an aber Harry meinte nur: „Er muss mich verwechseln" und mit einem Blick auf das Essen hatte Ron es schon wieder vergessen.

Nur gut das Hermine nicht da war', dachte Harry und atmete erleichtert aus. Als Ron nicht hinsah schmuggelte er ein paar Brötchen in seine Tasche um diese dann Malfoy geben zu können. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Malfoy sich da noch verstecken wollte, und wenn er die ganze Woche nichts essen würde, würde Harry sich auch wieder schlecht fühlen.

Er tat es also nicht für Malfoy. Niemals würde er das für Malfoy tun. Natürlich nicht! Er tat es nur für sich, damit er keine Schuldgefühle hatte. Genau! Genau so war es. Zufrieden machte sich Harry nun auch ans Essen und aß sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder so richtig satt. Bei den Dursleys hatte er nie allzu viel bekommen.

„Hermine und ich gehen nachher noch Eis essen, du kommst doch mit?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
„Joa.. mal sehn", meinte Harry und nach weiteren 10 Minuten in denen Ron gegessen hatte gingen sie wieder nach oben.

„Hermine hat heute früh schon gegessen. Sie ist schon wieder am lesen, Harry. Sie liest die ganze Zeit und macht nichts anderes. Wir haben ja nur noch' eine Woche, sagt sie", Ron schien verzweifelt zu sein und Harry klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Ron ging weiter nach oben und Harry ging in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Malfoy lag auf dem Bett und schoss Papierkügelchen hin und her. Harry hob die Augenbraun. „Ähm?", machte Harry und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Hm?", machte Malfoy und verstummte in seiner Bewegung.

Harry packte die Brötchen aus und warf sie Malfoy zu. Dieser schnappte sie sich gierig und murmelte mit vollem Mund ein: „Dange".

„Seit wann hast du kein Essen mehr bekommen?", fragte Harry und sah Malfoy beim Essen zu. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab doch gesagt, das mein Vater sauer auf mich war".

Nachdem er gegessen hatte (er hatte tatsächlich die 5 Brötchen gegessen, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte), sagte er, und klang dabei so, als erwähnte er es beiläufig: „Ach, Potter.. wenn du was über Element Magie wissen willst, dann sag ich dir, das es nur einen einzigen Ort gibt, an dem du dazu was finden wirst. Jedenfalls einen einzigen, zu dem du überhaupt kommen kannst.

Zauberer die das können, wurden oft .. sagen wir Übermütig und zu einer Gefahr für die anderen, weißt du.. Deswegen gelten Zauberer die das können, als Böse", bei Harry's Blick fügte er hinzu: „Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst, aber du kennst ja die Leute. Aber was red' ich hier? Dich interessiert es ja sowieso nicht mehr, richtig?", sprachs und ging aufs Bad zu. „Warte!", rief Harry und Malfoy drehte sich grinsend um. „Ja?" „Was weißt du noch darüber?".

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, wie du weißt gibt es nur sehr wenige Zauberer, die es überhaupt können. Die, die es können hängen es allerdings auch nicht an die große Glocke. Außerdem.. seit hunderten von Jahren ist keiner mehr bekannt geworden, der es konnte. Aber das heißt natürlich nicht, das es niemanden gab. Entweder sie haben es nicht gezeigt, oder sie haben es gar nicht gewusst. Ist beides Möglich".

„Und.. wo.. also wo ist dieser Ort? Wo erfährt man mehr darüber?", fragte Harry.  
„Nokturngasse", sagte Malfoy leicht hin und betrachtete Harry erwartend.

„Nokturngasse?", rief Harry aus, als wäre das der gefährlichste Ort, an dem er je gewesen sei.  
Malfoy nickte. „Klar, was denkst du denn. Es heißt, Salazar Slytherin hätte ein Buch darüber geschrieben, aber ob das stimmt weiß ich nicht. Ich war immer viel zu Jung, um mir alles ansehen zu dürfen was es dort gab", sagte er und Hary erinnerte sich ihn einmal dort gesehen zu haben.

„Die Hand des Ruhms schienst du ja gefunden zu haben", murmelte er und erinnerte sich an den Malfoy den er überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Bitte was?", fragte Malfoy und betrachtete Harry gereizt. „Woher weißt du, was ich in der Nokturngasse genmacht habe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie hoch ist die Chance, das ich nicht erwischt werde, wenn ich heute Nacht dahin gehe?"  
„Hmm.. wenn du dich nicht auskennst,... sehr sehr gering. Aber wenn du dich auskennst, ... dann würd ich sagen Fifty-fifty"

„Und wie hoch ist die Chance, das ich dich überreden kann mit zu kommen, weil ich mich nicht auskenne, du aber schon?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit.  
„Ich würd sagen groß", sagte Malfoy und grinste: „Du musst mich nur bitten."

Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Würdest du.. also.. würdest du vielleicht mit mir in die Nokturngasse kommen.. heute.. heute Nacht?", mit jedem Wort schien Harry etwas leise zu werden, aber Malfoy reicht es und er sagte: „Klar!"

Damit war es wohl erledigt, jedenfalls für ihn, denn er führte seinen weiten Weg, bis hin zum Badezimmer, fort und schloss die Tür.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Mit Malfoy in die Nokturngasse. Ob das wohl eine gute Idee war? Aber Malfoy schien sich verändert zu haben, oder nicht?  
So saß er noch da, bis Malfoy, fertig gestylt, aus dem Bad kam und sich neben ihn setzte. „Was hast du heut vor?", fragte er Harry.

Harry schrak auf und realisierte erst da, das Malfoy neben ihm saß. „Ähm.. also.. Ron und Hermine wollen Eis essen gehen.. hmm.. kann ich.. also bist du sauer, ich meine... also kann ich dich hier allein lassen?", brachte Harry stotternt heraus? Warum zum Teufel stotterte er?

Verdammt nochmal, früher hatte er doch ganz anders mit Malfoy gredet. Malfoy grinste ihn an und meinte: „Ich werd hier schon nichts auseinander nehmen, Potter". „Nein! Nein, ich meinte das nicht so... nur ich dachte, weil.. naja..", er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und Malfoy konnte dieses Elend nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Passt schon, Potter. Passt schon."

Harry nickte und war sichtlich über sein eigenes Verhalten verwirrt. Naja, dann.. dann geh ich mal, 'ne.. bis nacher", nuschelte er und Malfoy grinste weiterhin und brachte ein: „Bis nachher", über die Lippen, bevor er leise anfing zu lachen.

Harry stürzte regelrecht aus dem Zimmer zu Hermine und klopfte an. „Hey, Hermine. Wann wollen wir denn los?", fragte er und sie sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Jetzt schon? Herrje, es ist ja schon so spät. Ich komme gleich, hol Ron schonmal runter", also lief Harry nach oben und holte Ron.

10 Minuten später saßen sie in einem Eiscafe und bestellten einen Eisbecher. Harry saß direkt in der Sonne und ließ seinen Rücken bescheinen, während sein Eis langsam zu schmilzen begann.  
„Also, was meint ihr? Was ist es dieses Jahr?", fragte Hermine und sah die beiden verschwörerisch an.

„Hä?", machte Harry, und Ron nickte zustimmend in Harry's Richtung. „Kommt schon. Ist doch klar, was ich meine. Jedes Jahr in Hogwarts passiert irgendwas merkwürdiges, nicht wahr? Aber was ist dieses Jahr? Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie die Beiden und sah sie gespannt an. Als keine Reaktion kam, bohrte sie weiter: „Das kann doch kein Zufall sein, Jungs. Jedes Jahr!"

Harry grinste: „Sei doch nicht so neugierig, Hermine. Wir werden schon sehen, was passiert". „Ich bin nicht neugierig, ich.. will nur gewappnet sein", sagte Hermine mit spitzer Stimme. „Klar, gewappnet", machte Ron zwischen zwei hapsen. Hermine betrachtete ihn abschätzig und beugte sich zu Harry rüber. „Überleg doch mal, Harry. Meinst du ER wird dich dieses Jahr in Ruhe lassen?"

Sie sprach den Namen nicht aus, aber es ließ kein Zweifel offen, das sie über Voldemort sprach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, diese Jahr werden wir nicht auf allzu viel Hilfe von Dumbledore hoffen können"

Hermine's Augen weiteten sich und Ron hörte sogar auf zu Essen. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.  
„Naja.. Er hat uns immer genug bei gebracht, das wir es schaffen konnten, was sich auch immer uns in den Weg stellte, richtig? Aber ich hab das Gefühl, das er die Dinge jetzt nicht mehr steuern kann. Wir sind auf uns gestellt. Aber das macht nichts, weil wir das auch so schaffen, nicht wahr?

Wir wussten noch nie, was kommt, oder? In den Sommerferien wussten wir nicht was uns im Schuljahr erwartet, aber wir leben. Und wir hätten es auch ohne Dumbledore geschafft, irgendwie. Irgendwie...", sagte er und starrte auf sein Eis. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und nickte: „Ja.. du hast Recht, Harry. Irgendwie haben wir es immer geschafft!"

So saßen die drei da, und jetzt war Harry sich sicher, auf sie zählen zu können. Selbst wenn er ihnen erzählte, das Malfoy bei ihm war. Er hatte es nicht vor, um Malfoy's Willen, aber jetzt wusste er, das er es im schlimmsten Fall tun könnte. Und bald.. bald würde er ihnen auch von seinen Fähigkeiten als Element Magier berichten.. aber erst, wenn er wusste, auf was er sich da einließ. Dann und nur dann.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Drei in der Winkelgasse und lachten ausgelassen über die dumpfen Witze die Harry oder Ron brachten. Etwa so, wie in den Sommerferien nach dem ersten Jahr. So war es. So unbeschwert. So schön. Abends kehrten sie in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück, aßen gemeinsam mit Ron's Eltern zu Abend und gingen dann zu Ron auf's Zimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedete sich Harry jedoch mit der Ausrede, das er total müde war.

Als er in seinem Zimmer war, entdeckte er Malfoy nicht. Er schloss die Tür und sah sich um. „Malfoy?", fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein. Aus dem Bad kam ein: „Moooooooooment" und Malfoy kam mit einer ziemlich komischen Frisur aus dem Bad. Harry betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun.

„Was?", fragte Malfoy und sah ihn an. Seine Haare, die er normalerweise einfach in die Stirn hängen ließ, sie waren nur so lang, das sie ihm in die Augen fielen, hatte er vorne nach oben gegelt, aber nicht überall vorn, sondern nur an manchen stellen.

Es sah.. irgendwie... merkwürdig aus. Malfoy hob einen Topf Haargel hoch und zeigte ihn Harry. „Dadrauf steht's. Man soll das machen, das steht da. Weil das gut aussieht, weißt du", sagte er und klag so, als ob er es glauben würde.

Harry hatte sein Haargel immer benutzt, um seine Haare zu bändigen. Neue Frisuren auszuprobieren, dazu war er noch gar nicht gekommen. „Also..", fing Harry an, aber wusste nicht, wie er das was er dachte, sagen sollte. „Oh, tut mir Leid das ich dich nicht gefragt hab. Ich ersetzt dir das Zeug, aber mir war soooo langweilig", sagte Malfoy und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Was? Achso.. nein, darum geht's nicht, mach dir keine Gedanken..", sagte Harry und betrachtete wieder Malfoy's Frisur. „Aber so geht das nicht", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt. Harry nahm ihm das Haargel aus der Hand und schob ihn zum Bett. Malfoy setzte sich und Harry nahm sich seinen Haaren an.

Mit geschickten Griffen schaffte er es, Malfoy's gesamtes Haar nach oben zu bekommen und betrachtete sein „Werk" daraufhin. Nach einigen Minuten grinste und nickte er. Malfoy fragte: „Seh ich jetzt gut aus, oder was?" Harry nickte wieder und sagte: „Ja, genau.. nein, also ich meine.. also deine Frisur, also ich meine..", er nuschelte sich etwas zurecht was Malfoy noch mehr grinsen ließ.

„Danke", sagte dieser nur und legte das Haargel zurück an seine ursprüngliche Stelle, ins Bad, und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Ja.. ist schon okay", er grinste und ging dann wieder zu Harry. „Wann geht's los?"

„Hä?", machte Harry nur dumpf und Malfoy lachte leise. „Nokturngasse?"  
„Achja! Ja,... ich weiß nicht.. was meinst du?" „Ich würd vor 12 nicht los gehen. Da ist noch zuviel los hier, meinst du nicht?"

Harry nickte und sie sahen auf die Uhr. 3 Stunden noch. „Och neeee", maulte Malfoy. „Ich hab schon den ganzen Tag gewartet", sagte er und rümpfte die Nase. „Lass uns irgendwas machen, Potter", sagte er und sah Harry an. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Was sollte er denn mit Malfoy machen? „Wir.. könnten Snape explodiert spielen", meinte er dann. „Bitte was?"

„Ähm.. das ist.. ein Kartenspiel", setzte Harry verlegen nach. „Okay!", sagte Malfoy leichthin und Harry erklärte ihm die Regeln von Snape explodiert.

Wie konnte es sein, das Harry dort saß und mit Malfoy, mit Draco Malfoy, Snape explodiert spielte? Harry dachte nur kurz darüber nach, dann war es ihm egal, immerhin machte es Spaß.

Nach einer Zeit fing Harry an zu gähnen und Malfoy stubste ihn an. „Hey, du wirst doch wohl nicht einschlafen?", sagte er und lächelte Harry an. Und woahh, konnte der lächeln.

Nach diesem Gedanken weiteten sich Harry's Augen und er schob es auf die Müdigkeit. Er hatte damit doch nur gemeint, dass er sich wunderte, dass Malfoy lächeln konnte.

Es hatte sich ja nur anders angehört. Ja, genau so war es. Also wirklich, als ob er das toll fände, wie Malfoy lächelte. „Ich schlaf nich", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. Malfoy sah auf die Uhr.

„Wir könnten jetzt auch los gehen", sagte er und Harry nickte. Sie quetschten sich unter den Tarnumhang und kamen ohne Probleme aus dem Tropfenden Kessel und durch die Winkelgasse zur Nokturngasse. Erst dort sahen sie die nächsten Menschen. In der Winkelgasse war es Menschenleer gewesen. Malfoy zeigte auf einen kleinen Laden und sie schlichen näher.

„Wir müssen nach ganz hinten durch", flüsterte Malfoy ganz nah an Harry's Ohr, dass Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Der Besitzer würde sich jedoch wundern, würde die Tür aufgehen, ohne das jemand hindurch geht, und so warteten sich, das der nächste Besucher kam und huschten geschickt hinter ihm durch die Tür.

Es gab eine dunkle Tür ziemlich weit hinten im Laden, von wo aus sie nicht mehr gesehen wurden und sie gingen hindurch. Es war stockdunkel und sie konnten Anfangs nichts erkennen.

Nach einer Zeit gewöhnte sich ihre Augen jedoch an die Dunkelheit und sie erkannte massenhaft viele Regal mit Büchern. „Wohin?", flüsterte Harry.

Aber Malfoy wusste auch nicht weiter und so gingen sie die Regale langsam entlang und suchten nach Dingen, die ihnen eine Spur gaben. „Hier gibt's nur Pflanzen", meinte Malfoy nachdenklich und sie zogen an den Regalen vorbei zu einem, wo es um Elemente ging. „Schon besser", sagte er, mit einer Spur Stolz in der Stimme. Harry lächelte darüber und sie suchten weiter.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren geöffnet, und die Beiden sahen sich ängstlich an. Genau in dem Augenblick sah Harry ein Buch über Element Magie und zeigte darauf. „Nicht jetzt", flüsterte Malfoy und sie warteten.

„Ich habe Bücher darüber im letzten Regal, auf der linken Seite", hörten sie die Stimme des Verkäufers. Der Verkäufer und der Besucher gingen an ihrem Regal vorbei und Harry schnappte sich das Buch, als sie außer Sicht waren.

„Nichts wie weg", flüsterte Malfoy aber Harry sah ihn komisch an. Malfoy sah ihn fragend an und Harry sagte leise: „Ich kann nicht..". „Was?", fragte Malfoy und sah ihn an. Harry sah auf das Buch und dann zu Malfoy.

Und dann verstand Malfoy. Harry wollte nicht klauen. Er musste unwillkürlich darüber grinsen und suchte in seinem Umhang nach Geld. Er fand auch etwas, das was er noch von zu Hause bei seiner Flucht hatte mitnehmen können und legte es auf das Regal. Dann sah er Harry und und dieser nickte.

Das Buch steckte er unter seinen Umhang und die Beiden wären fast in den Ladenbesitzer hineingelaufen. Sie bekamen große Augen und ließen ihn vorbei gehen. „Gut. Das haben sie. Das nächste Buch was sie brauchen, ist hier.. einen Moment", sagte er und ging zurück zu Harry und Draco.

Harry war einen Schritt vorgegangen und der Tarnumhang gab einen seiner Füße frei. Harry zog ihn sofort zurück, aber der Ladenbesitzer hatte den Fuß bereits gesehen. Er schoss einen Fluch in Richtung Harry, verfehlte ihn aber. „Ist dort jemand?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Harry sah Malfoy ängstlich an.

Dieser legte den Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihm so, leise zu sein. Harry's Herz raste und Malfoy zog ihn langsam an dem Ladenbesitzer vorbei. Dabei streifte Harry den Umhang des Mannes und blieb erstart stehen.

Der Zauberer richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harry und er konnte sich vor Angst nicht bewegen. „Avada", fing der Zauberer an und mit einem Ruck riss Malfoy an Harry's Hüfte und zog ihn an sich. „Kedavra", beendete er seinen Zauberspruch und sandte den Todesfluch auf die Stelle wo Harry noch eben war.

Sauer sah Malfoy Harry an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde aber weicher als er Harry's Angst erfüllten Blick sah. Er nahm Harry an der Hand und führte in leise zurück durch die Regale zur Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren.

„Wenn wir durch die Tür sind, renn!", sagte Malfoy. Und als wenn Malfoy es gewusst hätte, schwang die Tür, nachdem sie durch waren, mit einem viel zu lauten Knall wieder zu.

Harry und Malfoy rannten so schnell sie konnten durch den Laden, und die Ladentür schloss sich gerade, als sie den Ladenbesitzer durch die erste Tür gehen sahen. Harry atmete schnell und eins wusste er. Noch war es nicht vorbei.

...TBC

HEY! Ich bin fertig +freu+ Das bekommt ihr jetzt, aber sofort xD  
Reviews? Eins? Zwei? Büttüüüü xD


	2. Es tut mir doch Leid

ERSTMAL VIELEN DANK! Es waren 3 Reviews (ok, das hört sich jetz etwas wenig an, aber hey! Dafür waren diese 3 Reviews auch echt toll!) die ihr mir gegeben habt, und das ist echt lieb!

gurke114: Jahh.. bald naja.. tut mir Leid, hat bisschen gedauert, aber ähm.. ja, aber eben xD danke für dein Review!

Lucia Malfoy666: Jahh? Freut mich! Danke danke danke+**verbeug+** xD

Ilahya: Mehr Absätze! DU hast Recht! Da sind 'se. Geht das so? Was meinste? Danke fürs Review!

Harry Potter and the mystic of elements  
Kapitel 2:  
Es tut mir doch Leid...

(...Harry atmete schnell und eins wusste er. Noch war es nicht vorbei..)

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte er Malfoy und dieser zeigte auf einen Weg und meinte: „Raus aus der Nokturngasse".  
Harry nickte und sie liefen weiter. Harry hatte Angst. Er hatte verdammte Angst. Warum schossen die denn hier mit dem Todesfluch um sich, er hatte doch .. er hatte ja nur ein Buch geklaut. Nicht mal so richtig geklaut, das Geld lag ja da.

Sie rannten weiter und sahen sich um, rannten dabei jedoch weiter, was sich als großer Fehler herausstellte. Harry lief gegen eine kleine Mauer und ein spitzer Stein bohrte sich in seinen Bauch.

Er bis sich auf die Lippe und krümmte sich. „Scheiße", fluchte er und Malfoy sah ihn an. „Können wir.. können wir weiter, oder geht's nicht?"  
Harry sah nach hinten, wo der Ladenbesitzer auf sie zu kam. Er hatte sie wohl gehört. Harry sah Malfoy fest an. „Weiter!", sagte er und Malfoy nickte. Sie liefen weiter und Harry spürte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch immer größer werden.

Seine Lippe fing unter seinen Zähnen leicht an zu bluten, aber er merkte es gar nicht. Malfoy schien zu merken, wie Harry mit sich kämpfen musste, denn er deutete um eine Ecke und flüsterte: „Nur noch hier herum, dann fängt die Winkelgasse an!", und tatsächlich.

Nachdem sie um die Ecke waren, wurde es heller, und sie betraten die Winkelgasse. Die Beiden verlangsamten ihr Tempo und Malfoy stützte Harry indem er seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte legte. Harry nahm diese Hilfe dankend an. Er keuchte. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.

Als sie die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel öffneten, atmete Malfoy erleichtert aus. Tom, der Wirt, schien mittlerweile auch zu schlafen, oder im Lager zu sein, jedenfalls war niemand mehr dort und so schafften sie es ohne gesehen zu werden nach oben.

Trotz des Tarnumhangs hatten sie davor Angst, denn Harry verlor Blut, und zog eine Spur aus kleinen Bluttröpfchen hinter sich her. Malfoy setzte Harry auf dem Bett ab und zog den Tarnumhang ab. „Hey, alles klar?", fragte er und Harry sah die Besorgnis in seinem Blick.

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah Malfoy an. „Draco.. mach das es aufhört", als Draco ihn nur ansah sagte Harry wieder: „Mach das es aufhört, Draco, bitte mach das es aufhört". Draco stand einen Moment da wie gelähmt, dann nickte er und zog Harry langsam den Pullover und dann das Shirt aus.

Als er die Wunde betrachtete zog er scharf Luft ein. Er zog den Stein aus der Wund und Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Draco sah ihn entschuldigend an und sah sich suchend um. „Zauberstab!", wies er Harry an und Harry zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn Draco.

Draco schluckte. „Harry, ich hab noch nie.. ich hab den Spruch noch nie bei Menschen ausprobiert!", sagte er leise und Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Scheiß egal, du machst das schon. Ich vertrau dir", bekam er langsam heraus und Draco rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er murmelte einen Spruch und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry's Wund. Langsam, ganz langsam, hörte sie auf zu Bluten und wuchs zu. Harry begann langsamer zu atmen und sah Draco dankend an.

„Danke.. danke", flüsterte und Draco legte sich neben ihn. So langen sie da, sahen dem jeweils anderem in die Augen und warteten bis Harry's Atmen wieder ganz normal wurde. Draco wischte eine Strähne aus Harry's Gesicht und Harry verfolgte mit den Augen seinen Finger.

Draco's Hand blieb auf seiner Wange liegen und Harry entspannte sich nun ganz. Nach kurzer Zeit schloss er die Augen, und schlief ein.

„Harry?"  
Harry öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Die Hand, die eben noch auf seine Wange ruhte wurde weggezogen und Harry realisierte das Hämmern an der Tür. „Harry, verdammt, wenn du da bist mach auf!", Harry stapfte zur Tür und fragte: „Was issn los, Hermine?"

„Harry!", rief sie erleichtert und Harry wartete. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja, alles klar.. warum denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Blutspur.. direkt zu deinem Zimmer", sagte Hermine und klag verzweifelt.

„RON.. Ron es geht ihm gut!", rief sie nach oben und Harry hörte wie sein Freund angelaufen kam.  
„Warst du gestern noch fort, Harry?", fragte er und Harry sah zu Draco.  
„Ja.. ich war weg", sagte er leise. „Wo warst du Harry, und warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?", fragte Ron verblüfft, aber Hermine sagte leise: „Lass uns doch erstmal rein Harry, wenn alles okay ist".

Harry sah auf sein Blut getränktes Shirt und den Pullover. Auch auf dem Bett war etwas Blut und er wusste das sie so nicht rein konnten.  
„Das geht nicht", sagte er dann. „Was? Warum nicht?", hörte er Hermines Stimme hinter der Tür.  
Harry sah Draco lange an.

Dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Weil ich hier nicht allein bin!"  
Seine Stimme klang fest, aber er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht sicher. „Wie meinst du das, nicht allein?", fragte Ron. „Ich bin gestern nicht allein gegangen. Und.. die Person, die gestern mit kam, ist jetzt immer noch hier".

„Ja und?", fragte Ron wieder. Harry hörte einen dumpfen schlag und wusste das Hermine Ron auf den Kopf gehauen hatte. „Er will uns nicht sagen, wer es ist, du Dummkopf", sagte sie leise.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens kurz raus kommen, damit wir reden können, Harry?", fragte sie. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ihm bewusst wurde, das er kein Shirt an hatte. Er würde sicher einen falschen Eindruck machen, wenn er so die Tür öffnete und Draco schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er öffnete Harry's Koffer und wühlte nach einem Shirt.

Und da fiel es Harry ein. Er hatte in den Sommerferien einmal vor Wut seine ganzen Shirts zerschnitten und so eines hielt Malfoy verwirrt hoch. Sie sahen sich verzweifelt an und dann zog Draco sich kurzerhand sein eigenes Shirt aus und warf es Harry an den Kopf. Harry starrte ihn noch eine Sekunde an, dann zog er es über und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um hinaus zu gehen.

„Mom und Dad sind schon einkaufen gegangen und die anderen Leute sind unten. Sie essen!", sagte Ron und so konnten sie sich auch hier auf dem Gang unterhalten.

„Warum sagst du uns nicht, wer bei dir ist?", fragte er verwirrt. „Es ist nicht so, das ich es euch nicht sagen will.. aber es.. wisst ihr es ist kompliziert. Ich weiß nicht, ob er will, das ihr wisst, das er hier ist.. es ist nicht gerade.. ungefährlich für ihn", stotterte sich Harry zusammen.

„Ist es wer aus Hogwarts?", fragte Ron und Harry nickte. „Gut.. Harry lass uns später weiter reden. Ich glaube nicht das das ein guter Zeitpunkt ist und du scheinst ja auch noch recht müde zu sein. Wir kommen später wieder", sagte Hermine und sie gingen.

Hermine kam jedoch nochmal zu Harry zurück und sagte leise zu ihm: „Wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst, ist es okay. Aber pass auf, mit wem du dich einlässt. Wäre es jemand, der nicht aus Slytherin ist, Harry, bin ich mir sicher, das du es uns sagen würdest. Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie und ging.

„Ich vertraue ihm!", sagte er dann zu ihr und sie nickte. „Dann brauchst du auch keine Angst haben, es uns zu sagen. Traust du ihm, trauen wir ihm auch", sagte sie und Harry nickte.

Als sie weg war lehnte er sich gegen die Tür. Dann öffnete er sie und ging hinein. Draco saß auf dem Bett, noch immer ohne Shirt an, und wartete auf ihn. Harry musterte ihn und wunderte sich, wie Draco es schaffte, so auszusehen.

Dann schüttelte er über seine Gedanken den Kopf und setzte sich neben Draco. „Meintest.. du das eben Ernst?", fragte dieser. „Hm?", machte Harry und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du hast gesagt, das du mir vertraust", sagte Draco leise und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper aufs Bett und nickte: „Natürlich", sagte er. „Warum natürlich?"  
„Natürlich", wiederholte Harry fest.

Draco hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Harry fragte ihn: „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco etwas verwirrt. „Naja.. willst du das ich ihnen sage, das DU hier bist...?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie mich nicht verraten", sagte er und Harry seufzte. Ja, wenn sie ihn nicht verraten. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sie hassen mich, oder?", fragte er und das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten, fand Harry das er traurig aussah. „Was? Ich.. ähm, nein, also sie hassen dich nicht. Sie kennen dich halt aber auch nicht!" Draco hob eine Augenbraue und warf sich mit dem Bauch falsch herum auf's Bett, so das er Harry ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Aber wenn du's ihnen nicht sagst, dann kriegst du meinetwegen vielleicht mit deinen Freunden ärger. Obwohl, wenn du ihnen sagst, das ICH hier bin, dann sind sie wahrscheinlich auch wütend", sagte er resigniert.

„Ach was", sagte Harry schnell. Er wusste das Draco teilweise Recht hatte, aber er sah so traurig aus. „Ich sag ihnen einfach die Wahrheit. Ist nicht mein Problem, wenn sie damit nicht zurecht kommen. Und verraten werden sie dich sicher nicht, versprochen", sagte er und Draco nickte.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so liegen, hingen jeder seinen Gedanken nach und warteten darauf, das sie es Hermine und Ron sagen mussten. Als es langsam dunkel wurde stand Harry auf und räumte sein blutverschmiertes Shirt und seinen Pullover ins Bad und wischte das Blut vom Boden. Draco kümmerte sich derweil um das Blut auf dem Bett.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Draco's viele blaue Flecken, die sich über seinen Oberkörper erstreckten. Als Draco auf dem Bett saß kam er von hinten an ihn heran und fuhr mit seinem Finger über einen der Flecken. Draco zuckte zusammen. „Ich hab noch dein Shirt an", flüsterte Harry.

Draco nickte. „Dein Vater?", fragte Harry dann leise. Draco nickte erneut. „Hast du Angst, das er dich findet?", fragte Harry und traute sich nicht seine Stimme zu erheben. Wieder nicken seitens Draco und Harry schluckte. Draco hatte Angst. Und gestern hatte Draco kein Stück Angst gehabt, aber Harry hatte Angst gehabt. Das hieß wohl, das man Draco nicht allzu leicht Angst machte, aber vor seinem eigenen Vater hatte er Angst.

Harry schlang seine Arme von hinten um Draco's Hals und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Tür und Harry und Draco schraken hoch. Harry zog Draco's Shirt aus und warf es ihm rüber.

Draco zog es über und Harry ging zur Tür. „Ron?", fragte er und hörte von der anderen Seite Rons Stimme. „Jo".  
„Kann ich ein Shirt von dir haben? Ich.. hatte bei den Dursleys ein Wutausbruch", sagte er, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und zeigte Ron eines der zerrissenen Shirts. Ron grinste und kam nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einem Shirt, was Harry viel zu groß war wieder. Harry zog es über, meinte „Moment", schloss die Tür wieder und sah Draco an.

„Wollen wir sie einfach rein lassen?", fragte er und Draco und Harry mussten einander angrinsen. „Ich sag nichts", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür. „Bildet euch selbst ein Bild"  
Er ließ Hermine und Ron hinein und setzte sich neben Draco auf's Bett. Als Hermine Draco erblickte hielt sie die Hände vor den Mund und schien sich selbst zu ermahnen, wieder normal zu Atmen.

Ron starrte Draco nur an und schien sichtlich verwirrt. Er schloss dir Tür und sein Blick wanderte dann zu Harry. „Ich hoffe du hast 'ne gute Erklärung, Alter", er schüttelte den Kopf und Draco und Harry rückten auf dem Bett zurück, so das Hermine und Ron sich setzten konnten.

Das taten sie auch und warteten darauf, das Harry was sagte. Dieser lehnte sich aber nur grinsend zurück und schien sich aus alldem überhaupt nichts zu machen. „Okay Harry, jetzt reichts", sagte Hermine irgendwann und sah ihren Freund an. „Irgendwas muss doch zwischen euch passiert sein", sagte sie und starrte die Beiden an.

„Wir haben uns getroffen, vorgestern...", fing Harry an, schien aber nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mich gerettet", sagte er geradeaus und Harry starrte ihn an. Naja, er hatte Recht. Aber Harry hatte damit trotzdem nicht gerechnet.

Hermine und Ron starrten nur an. „Was?", machte Ron und starrte von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück. „Ich bin weggelaufen. Vor Todessern. Und vor meinem Vater. Da hat er mich gesehen, und mir geholfen", sagte er und Harry pflichtete ihm durch nicken bei. „Einfach so?", fragte Hermine und Draco nickte: „Einfach so."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und sie sah stolz aus. Dann stürzte sie sich auf Harry und umarmte ihn. „Ich wusste das du es irgendwann schaffst"  
„Hä?", machte Harry nur, als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. „Du .. ihr habt euch dem alten Streit der Häuser widersetzt. Gryffindor Slytherin, na klingelts? Und den Streit eurer Familien..", sagte sie und betrachtete die Beiden mit großen Augen.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Hermine!", sagte Ron und sah sich etwas wütend an. „Warum nicht?" „Eben schaust du ihn noch so an und jetzt heißt es plötzlich, du wusstest es ja sowieso von Anfang an. Blablabla, warum hast du uns dann nicht gesagt, was fürn toller Typ Malfoy ist, wenn du's doch eh schon wusstest?", sagte Ron wütend und spuckte die Worte „toller Typ" und „Malfoy" hin.

„Ron, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich kannte Malfoy ja nicht.. ich kenne ihn ja noch immer nicht. Aber ich rede vom Häuser Streit, Ron. Den meinte ich", sagte sie und sah ihn wütend an. „Hör mir das nächste Mal besser zu!", sagte sie schnippisch und Draco sah Harry verblüfft an. Was auch immer er dachte, er wusste wohl nicht, das Hermine und Ron sich immer für einige Minuten an gifteten und dann aufhörten, oder auch mal für Tage und schien Angst zu haben, Harry seine ganze Freundschaft kaputt gemacht zu haben.

Oder die zwischen Ron und Hermine. „Ach kommt, so schlimm ist das doch jetzt nicht", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich mein, also.. ihr seit Beide wohl etwas .. ähm wütend MICH hier zusehen, aber da müsst ihr doch nicht aufeinander los gehen", sagte er und sah zu Seite. Harry grinste über Draco's Schlichtungs-Versuch und sah Ron und Hermine an.

„Na was? Hat er nicht Recht?", fragte er, immer noch grinsend. Ron und Hermine nuschelte vor sich hin und Draco schien versuchen zu deuten, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Nach ein Paar Augenblicken fragte Hermine dann neugierig: „Warum läuft du vor denen weg?"

„Mein Vater will das ich Todesser werde. Will ich aber nicht", sagte Draco leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Ron murmelte vor sich hin, und man hörte die Worte: „Er ist immer noch ein Malfoy", deutlich heraus.

Draco sah Harry verzweifelt an. „Ja, und? Sirius ist.. war auch immer noch ein Black, und hast du daran gezweifelt, das er auf unserer Seite steht?", fuhr Harry ihn an. Ron sah auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Siehst du, dann gib ihm verdammt nochmal eine Chance. Er hat MIR übrigens auch das Leben gerettet. ZWEI MAL!"

„Geht es um gestern Abend?", schaltete sich Hermine wieder ein und Harry nickte. „Ich hab ein Todesfluch fast abbekommen, aber der Kerl hat mich da weggezogen", sagte er und deutete auf Draco. „Und dann.. ähm.. ich bin gestolpert und hatte ein Stein im Bauch. Ich wär fast verblutet. Wäre er nicht da gewesen", sagte er und zeigte ein weiteres Mal auf Draco.

Draco kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sah weg.  
„Es ist keine Frage, Harry", sagte Hermine leise. „Vertraust du ihm, vertrauen wir ihm!" Sie stupste Ron an. „Nicht wahr?", fragte sie und Ron nickte. „Klar", sagte er und Harry lächelte und atmete erleichtert aus.

Er gähnte und Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich, nicht aber ohne das Versprechen, das Harry ihnen am nächsten Tag erzählte, was er gestern eigentlich gemacht hatte.  
Als sie draußen waren stöhnte Malfoy auf. „Oh man, sie hassen mich jetzt ja noch viel mehr, als vorher", sagte er und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Was?", fragte Harry und grinste.

„Ja, also ihr müsst ja nicht wegen mir aufeinander losgehen", sagte Draco und äffte sich selbst nach. Harry lachte und piekste Draco in den Bauch. „Komm schon, so schlimm war's nicht"  
Draco hob die Augenbraun und Harry sagte: „Hermine will dich kennen lernen, weil sie glaubt, ich habe Recht in meiner Annahme, das du gar nicht sooo schlimm bist, wie wir immer dachten. Und Ron wird dich kennen lernen und merken, das ich Recht hatte", grinsend nickte er Draco zu.

Draco sah nicht gerade so aus, als würde er Harry Recht geben, sagte aber auch nichts mehr. „Lass uns das Buch doch endlich mal genauer ansehen", sagte Harry. Sie schnappten sich das Buch und legte sich auf den Bauch auf's Bett.

Doch aus dem gemütlichen lesen sollte nichts werden, denn das Buch war in alter Sprache und alter Schrift verfasst und für die Zwei schwer zu entziffern. Als Harry die Augen zufielen und er auf dem Buch einschlief, hatten sie gerade 5 Seiten geschafft. Draco weckte ihn leise, und überredete ihn, am nächsten Morgen weiter zu lesen.

Harry gab sich letztendlich geschlagen und sie legten sie hin.  
Das einzige, was in den ersten Seiten stand, das das zaubern ohne Zauberstab nur vererb- und nicht erlernbar war. Außerdem waren noch ein paar Zauberer und Hexen aufgelistet, die diesen Zauber beherrschten. Jedoch kannte weder Harry noch Draco auch nur einen von ihnen.

Sie hatten außerdem herausgefunden, das es verschiedenen Arten von Element-Magiern gab, was für welche blieb ihnen jedoch noch vorenthalten.  
Das waren für Harry eine Menge Informationen, und er fragte sich, ob Lily oder James diese Kraft hatten, oder ob es wieder etwas war, was Voldemort ihm bei dem verunglückten Todesfluch übergeben hatte.

Als er jedoch das gleichmäßige Atmen Draco's vernahm, das ihn merken lies, das dieser eingeschlafen war, beruhigte er sich langsam wieder und schlief auch ein.

Die restlichen Tage verliefen ziemlich schleppend. Harry wurde von Draco gezwungen sich was ordentliches zum anziehen zu kaufen, da er ja alles zerschnitten hatte. Draco selbst konnte den Tropfenden Kessel ja nicht verlassen, aber seine Sachen hatte er vorsorglich beim Bahnhof verstaut. Er hatte sich über die Muggel-Schließfächer, oder wie sie hießen, geärgert, weil sie einfach nicht wollten wie er wollte, aber eine alte Frau hatte sich dann seiner angenommen und ihm geholfen, seine Sachen zu verstauen.

Deswegen hatte er zwar bis Hogwarts nur diese Sachen, aber danach ja wieder welche und Harry würde das ganze Jahr so rumlaufen müssen.  
Harry ging also an einem Tag mit Ron Klamotten kaufen, und am Abend las er wieder mit Draco in dem Buch.

Die restlichen Tage beließen sie es beim lesen, weil Harry einfach zu neugierig war. Hermine und Ron fragten manchmal, ob Harry ihnen endlich erklären würde, worum es ging, aber Harry vertröstete sie immer auf später. Er wusste, er müsste es ihnen sagen. Aber es erschien ihm noch zu früh.

Am Tag der Abreise trennten sie sich, damit Draco seinen Koffer holen konnte und trafen sich am Bahnhof wieder. Weil so viele Schüler dort herum standen, fiel es fast keinem auf, das Draco bei Harry, Hermine und Ron stand und sie suchten sich auch zu Viert ein Abteil.

Draco war es unangenehm, wie er von Neville und Ginny, die zwischenzeitlich im Abteil vorbei kamen, gemustert wurde. Aber auf Harry's Blick hin sagte keiner von ihnen was. Harry dachte Draco würde seinen Blick nicht merken, aber innerlich dankte Draco ihm dafür.

Das Verhör von Hermine und Ron hatte ihm schon gereicht.  
Die restliche Fahrt verlief etwas schleppend, da Hermine und Ron nicht zu wissen schienen, was sie mit Draco reden sollten.

In Hogwarts angekommen gingen sie in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Dumbledore hielt eine Rede, wie jedes Jahr, aber Harry bekam nur die Hälfte mit. Der Kerl erzählte sowieso immer nur dasselbe, langsam langweilte es ihn. Außerdem konnte er sicher sein, das Hermine alles ganz genau verstanden hatte, er könnte sie ja später fragen, würde sich herausstellen, das es etwas wichtiges war.

Als das Essen beendet war, Harry aß nicht viel, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich so träge, verabschiedeten sich Harry und Draco mit einem Nicken aus Entfernung und schlugen den Weg zu ihrem jeweiligen Schlafsaal ein.

Harry war so ausgepowert wie schon ewig nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr, und so kam es, das er ziemlich schnell einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem „SNAPE, ZAUBERTRÄNKE, ZU SPÄT" von Ron geweckt.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett, und hüpfte, sich anziehend, ins Bad.

Sie rannten nach unten.  
„Frühstück?", fragte Harry.  
„Verpasst!", kam prompt die Antwort von Ron. Sie schafften es nicht mehr rechtzeitig und bekamen jeweils 10 Punkte von Snape abgezogen.

Sie gingen zu Hermine in die hinterste Reihe und merkten erst dort, das nur noch ein Platz frei war. Sie wollten gerade „Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck", um den Platz spielen, als Snape: „Potter, hier vorne!", sagte und Harry grummelnd nach vorne ging.

„Ron ist viel schlechter in Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck als ich", murmelte er dabei und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz. Er besah sich seinen Tischnachbar, und sah in das grinsende Gesicht Draco's.

Harry konnte sich ein grinsen auch nicht verkneifen und wartete auf Anweisungen von Snape, die auch ziemlich schnell kamen, aber Harry hörte dann doch nicht hin.  
„EINEN MONAT", kam von Neville gerufen und Harry sah sich um.

Neville saß neben Millicent Bulstrode. „Was ist mit einem Monat?" fragte Harry leise, aber Draco konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Er rückte näher an ihn heran und fragte ihn wieder. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das hat er doch eben gesagt", sagte Draco mit einem Blick auf Snape.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte: „Ich war beschäftigt...", sagte er. „Womit?", fragte Draco und Harry fragte es sich auch. „Damit, den umwerfenden Typen neben dir anzuhimmeln?", fragte Draco grinsend.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und erblickte Neville. „Neville?", fragte er Draco. „Er mag ja nett sein, Draco, aber bei Gott, er ist nicht umwerfend!"

„Ich meinte die andere Seite", knurrte Draco und Harry sah ihn gespielt verwundert an. Er musterte ihn und sagte: „Ja, das schon eher", worauf hin Draco mit einem grinsen antwortete.  
„Also, was ist in einem Monat?", fragte Harry und Draco antwortete: „Wir müssen den Vielsaft-Trank brauche, der dauert einen Monat. Neville muss mit Millicent machen, das gefällt ihm glaub ich nicht".

Harry nickte. „Dann hast du ja Glück gehabt", grinste er Draco an, wartete nicht auf einen Kommentar, schnappte sich das Buch von Draco, weil er seins vergessen hatte, und las sich die erste Anweisung durch. Draco erklärte noch, das die Partner am Ende das Haar von dem jeweils anderem nehmen sollten.

Snape erhob noch einmal die Stimme, und erklärte, das es beim Vielsafttrank sehr wichtig war, keine Tierhaare zu nehmen, was ihm ein lachen von Ron und Harry einbrachte. Hermine besah die Beiden mit einem bösen Blick und Snape zog ihnen Punkte ab, aber das war es Ron und Harry wert.

Das war nun mal das einzige, was Hermine bisher falsch gemacht hatte. In ihrem zweiten Jahr. Womit sollten sie sie denn sonst aufziehen?

Harry und Draco begannen zu arbeiten und Harry bekam es tatsächlich alles hin. Plötzlich fing Draco an leise zu lachen. „Was?", fragte Harry und Draco bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung näher zu kommen. Harry rückte also noch näher, damit Draco ihm den Tatbestand flüsternd erklären konnte.

„Irgendwas, das sehr nach Öl aussah, ist eben aus Snapes Haar, in seinen Trank getropft, und hat ihn Rosa verfärbt. Und davon steht hier überhaupt gar nichts. Oder siehst du da was von Öl in der Zutatenliste?", fragte er Harry, und stellte sich dumm, was bei Harry einen Lachanfall auslöste, den er nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte sah er zu Draco auf, und erst da bemerkte die Beiden, wie nah sie einander waren.  
Harry hätte von dieser Position aus jede einzelne Hautunebenheit in Draco's Gesicht gesehen, hätte dort eine existiert.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile unverwandt an. Dann beendete Snape den Unterricht und Harry und Draco rissen sich in Windeseile von einander los und Harry räumte aufgewühlt seine Sachen zusammen.

Er lief mit Hermine und Ron zu den Gewächshäusern, wo ihnen ein ziemlich langweiliger Vortrag über die Gefahren von Schlingpflanzen blühte. (A/N: Is das nich mal ein guter Satz, wenns um Kräuterkunde geht über eigene Genialität freut) Harry konnte sich diese Stunden aber einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren. Immer wieder sah er Draco's Augen und versuchte sie zu vertreiben.

Was sollte das nur? Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte das den Gedanken vertreiben, und ging am Ende der Stunde Hermine hinterher in die Bücherei. Sie arbeiteten an dem Aufsatz für Verwandlungen und warteten auf das Mittagessen.

Als das Mittag jedoch anstand, kam Harry nicht mit. Er wollte Draco aus dem Weg gehen.  
So kam es, das er die Zaubertrankstunden und jedes Essen, außer dem Frühstück, schwänzte.  
Warum er das tat war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar.

In der Mitte der Woche kam Draco einmal zu ihm rüber und fragte, ob er nach dem Unterricht Zeit hätte. Aber Harry wimmelte ihn damit ab, das er noch einen Aufsatz in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schreiben musste.  
Erst später wurde ihm bewusst, das Draco in seinem Kurs war und genau wusste, das sie nichts auf hatten. Aber Draco hatte nur genickt.

Die Tage und Stunden vergingen und es wurde Freitag Mittag, der Unterricht war für diese Woche beendet.  
Harry verzog sich wieder in die Bibliothek, wo er einen Aufsatz über Verwandlungen, den er noch immer nicht fertig hatte, zu ende schreiben wollte.

Doch er kam nicht weit, denn es kam wie es kommen musste, und er traf auf Draco. Sie standen voreinander und hatten Beide nach dem selben Buch gegriffen.  
Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Er wollte Draco nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Und das war sein Problem gewesen. Er hatte es gewusst. Deswegen war er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, weil er wusste, das er Draco niemals mehr aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Er wollte immer bei ihm sein. Und das machte ihm Angst. Schreckliche Angst, denn er verstand es nicht.  
„Hey...", sagte er leise. Draco nickte nur. „Draco, ich...", doch er kam nicht weiter. Sein Atem stockte und er fand keine Worte. „Was?", fragte Draco patzig.

„Hast du nachher noch Zeit?", fragte Harry.  
Draco druckste rum. „Ich muss noch viel lernen, weißt du... nach dem Vielsafttrank muss ich auch noch sehen und so, ich glaub nicht, das das heute noch was wird..."

„Draco, bitte", sagte Harry leise und Draco seufzte.  
„In Ordnung. Treffen wir uns nach dem Abendessen beim Raum der Wünsche, ich bring den Vielsafttrank mit", damit verließ er die Bibliothek.

Harry schnappte sich das Buch, was sie Beide hatten haben wollen und setzte sich an seinen Aufsatz.  
Nach dem Mittagessen kamen auch Ron und Hermine vorbei und Harry reichte Hermine seinen Aufsatz zum nachsehen. „Harry..", sagte Hermine verwirrt. „Was hast du denn da geschrieben?"

„Warum?", fragte Harry und sah sie fragend an. „Nun, Prof. McGonagall wird es wohl kaum interessieren, das jemand eisblaue Augen hat, nicht wahr?", sie kratze sich am Kopf.  
Harry starrte sie an. „Was?"

„Das hast du geschrieben. 'Die Verwandlung ist äußerst schwierig. Nur wenige Leute schaffen sie überhaupt. Und nur wenige Menschen haben eisblaue Augen. Ist die Verwandlung einmal vollbracht-'"

„Was redest du denn da?", fragte Harry und grabschte sich das Pergament. Es stimmte, das stand da wirklich. Er war so weit mit seinen Gedanken fort gewesen, das er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Mit einem Blick auf Ron sah Harry, das dieser mit seinem eigenen Aufsatz beschäftigt war. „Sag mal, Harry, hat Malfoy-"

„Ja, stimmt! Draco hat sein Buch vergessen!", sagte Harry und warf Hermine einen nicht zu deutenenden Blick zu. Sie grinste und er schnappte sich sein eigenes Zaubertränke Buch, schließlich hatte Draco ja keins vergessen. Er lief hoch zum Raum der Wünsche und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett ein paar Meter weiter.

Bis zum Abendessen würde es noch dauern, und erst danach würde Draco hochkommen. Er hatte also noch etwas Zeit, das eben geschehene zu verarbeiten. Ja, verdammt, Draco hatte blaue Augen. Aber er hatte doch nicht von Draco geschrieben.

Er zerknüllte seinen Aufsatz in der Hand. Er war bei den Gedanken nunmal woanders gewesen, weit weg, da schrieb man eben merkwürdige Dinge. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, das er mit seinen Gedanken bei Draco gewesen sei, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Lange saß er so da, und er bemerkte die Zeit erst, als es langsam dunkel wurde. Das Essen müsste schon länger vorbei sein. Draco würde also doch nicht kommen.  
Das hatte Harry ja super hingekriegt. Erst lief er Draco aus dem Weg, nur um von diesem dann versetzt zu werden. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?

Wütend auf sich selbst und auf überhaupt die ganze Welt stand er auf und wäre beinahe in Draco reingelaufen. „Hey, Vorsicht", sagte Draco leicht verwirrt. Harry sah ihn an. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?"  
„Schon 'ne Weile. Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht deine Ruhe", sagte Draco und sie gingen in den Raum der Wünsche.

Plötzlich war Harry's ganze Wut wie weggewischt und er setzte sich neben Draco auf's Sofa.  
„Okay, Harry..", fing Draco an. Harry sah ihm an, das es ihm unangenehm war, was er zu sagen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber es gefällt mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Und ich kann nicht hier neben dir sitzen, und so tun als wäre nichts, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist!"  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry, vermied es jedoch, Draco an zu sehen.

„Harry! Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, du lügst mich an, du schwänzt extra die Stunden die du mit mir hast, du kommst auch nicht zum Essen! Was ist passiert, das du sauer auf mich bist?"  
„Ich bin nicht sauer, Draco, ich hätte keinen Grund.. aber ich war... ich hab..."

„Okay, fang von vorne an. Du hast mich belogen - das weißt du, das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß einfach nicht warum..."  
„Ich wollte mich nicht mit dir treffen.. das heißt, doch, eigentlich schon. Es ging mir nicht gut.. ich .. musste nachdenken, ich wollte nicht, das du mich so siehst..."

„Und deswegen lässt du eine Woche lang jede Essen außer dem Frühstück aus?", fragte Draco und hob die Augenbraun.  
„Ich hatte auch gar keinen Hunger", nuschelte Harry.

Draco sah ihn böse an. „Wenn du vor hast mich weiterhin an zu lügen, Harry, dann geh ich besser. Ich merke es wenn du lügst, und daneben zu sitzen und es zu wissen, macht es nicht gerade leicht für mich!"  
„Es tut mir Leid...", sagte Harry, jetzt flüsterte er schon fast.

„Du brauchst was zu Essen", stellte Draco fest und schon hatte Harry einen Teller Suppe in der Hand. Er hatte wirklich Hunger und stürzte sich nur so auf die Suppe. „Jetzt fang noch an zu sabbern und ich fühl mich wie zu Hause", meinte Draco und bei der Vorstellung eines sabbernden Lucius Malfoy's fing Harry so an zu lachen, das er die ganze restliche Suppe auf Draco's Oberkörper goss.

„Ahh, verdammt", rief dieser, sprang auf und riss sich das Shirt vom Leib. „Die hat doch eben noch gekocht!", sagte er und schüttelte sich. „Draco, das tut mir Leid. Sei bitte nicht sauer-"

„Ich bin doch nicht sauer", sagte Draco verwirrt. Doch er hielt inne als er Harry's Blick sah.  
Harry starrte auf seinen Oberkörper, der über und über mit blauen Flecken voll war.  
„Woher?", fragte Harry leise und näherte sich langsam Draco. Der Suppenteller lag vergessen auf dem Boden.

„Du weißt doch, mein Vater war sauer", sagte Draco bitter.  
„Du lügst!", sagte Harry sofort und Draco sah ihn nicht an. „Im Tropfenden Kessel hattest du das noch nicht! Doch schon.. aber nicht so heftig!", stellte er fest und erinnerte sich genau an das Bild, was er damals von Draco hatte.

Draco seufzte. „Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum bin ich nicht gerade beliebt, Harry. Und es gibt dort keine Lehrer..."  
„Wann?", fragte Harry entsetzt.  
„Jeden Abend"  
„Nein!", flüsterte Harry voller Verzweiflung und ging weiter auf Draco zu.

Er schloss ihn ihn die Arme und ihm schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Hey, so schlimm ist es doch-", fing Draco an, aber Harry ignorierte ihn.  
„Es tut mir so Leid Draco, es tut mir so Leid, das ich nicht da war. Das ich nichts bemerkt hab, das ich dich im Stich gelassen hab-"

„Hey, du machst es ja schlimmer, als es ist!", sagte Draco und schloss nun seinerseits die Arme um Harry.  
Harry beruhigte sich langsam und sagte: „So kann das nicht weiter gehen!"  
„Ach Harry, manchmal läuft das Leben eben nicht, wie man will. Da muss man dann durch!"

„Nein, Draco, nicht so!", sagte er und sah zu Draco hoch. Draco hatte seine Arme noch immer um Harry auf seine Hüften gelegt und schien sie dort auch vorerst nicht wegnehmen zu wollen.  
„Bitte, Draco, bitte nicht so..", flüsterte Harry leise und legte seinen Kopf an Draco's Brust.

„Hey, ist ja gut, Harry", sagte Draco, und schien von Harry's Ausbruch total verblüfft.  
„So schlimm ist es doch nicht.."  
„Doch, es ist schlimm. Ich will dich wieder haben, Draco"  
„Aber du hast mich ja gar nicht verloren"

„Ich.. ich will für dich da sein, immer, wenn du mich brauchst, und ich will, das du da bist. Das du einfach immer da bist..."  
„Aber ich bin doch da...", flüsterte Draco.  
„Aber nicht so. Ich will das du-", an dieser Stelle stoppte Harry sich selbst, befreite sich aus Draco's Umarmung und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.

„Was willst du?", fragte Draco und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Nichts, gar nichts. Ich sollte gehen!", sagte Harry und bewegte sich verwirrt zur Tür.  
„Nein, Harry, geh jetzt nicht", sagte Draco und Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Du kannst nicht immer davon laufen!", sagte Draco, er klang leicht wütend.  
„Ich laufe nicht-"  
„Doch, genau das tust du. Du läufst weg vor mir! Eben wolltest du mir noch was sagen, und plötzlich willst du nur noch weg von mir. Sag es mir, Harry, was willst du denn? Ich kann doch so auch nichts machen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst!", sagte Draco, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht. Er blieb einfach stehen wo er war, bewegte sich nicht vor und nicht zurück.

Draco kam auf ihn zu und legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Schulter.  
„Sprich mit mir, Harry", sagte er leise.  
Harry spürte seinen Atem an seinem Hals und dann wusste er das es richtig war.

Warum auch immer er diese Sachen dachte, Draco durfte sie erfahren. Und dann war es ihm nicht mehr peinlich.  
Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen Draco. „Ich will das du mich umarmst, ohne das ich das Gefühl haben muss, das ich dich eigentlich beschützen müsste, es aber nicht kann. Ich will das du mich umarmst, und ich mich einfach fallen lassen kann", er sprach leise, aber Draco verstand jedes Wort.

„Aber wie soll ich das machen, Harry?", fragte Draco, er sprach noch leiser als Harry, aber sie waren so nah beieinander das Harry verstand.  
„Bleib bei mir", sagte Harry nur leise.  
„Ich kann doch nicht in den Gryffindor Turm..."  
„Bleib bei mir, hier", erklärte Harry und Draco blieb Stumm.

„Wenn wir jetzt gehen, erwischen uns die Lehrer und wir kriegen mächtigen Ärger. Wenn wir aber hier bleiben.. wir können doch morgen überlegen, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich bin so müde, Draco", flüsterte Harry.

Er hatte Angst, das Draco seine Idee nicht gut finden würde, und doch gehen würde.  
Aber Draco nickte, und hinter ihnen erschien ein großes Doppel-Bett.  
Draco zog sich seine Hose aus und stieg in Boxershorts ins Bett. Harry tat es ihm gleich und legte sich neben ihn. „Draco?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Er berührte Draco nicht, aber er konnte seine Nähe spühren.  
„Hm?", machte Draco.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte Harry.  
Draco sagte nichts mehr. Das waren die letzten Worte, die an diesem Abend gesprochen wurden, aber Harry spurte, wie Draco etwas näher zu ihm rückte und ihm ein Haar aus der Stirn strich. Seine Hand verweilte auf Harry's Stirn.

TBC...


	3. Viel zu viele Neuigkeiten

_HEEEY! Ich bin wieder da, mit neuem Chap im Gepäck und neuem Mut auch! Alda, zieht euch das rein xD... ney, Spaß, so geil isses auch nicht, aber schreibt mir doch trotzdem ein Review +liebschau+_

_** angellike: **Du hast VOLLKEMMEN RECHT! Wirklich! Ich stimme dir echt zu. Am Anfang geht es tatsächlich viel zu schnell, aber ich finde das is ein wenig besser geworden mit der Zeit. Allerdings gibt's auch in den nächsten Kapiteln die ein oder andere Stelle, bei der ich zu viel zu schnell auf den Punkt gekommen bin. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür verständnis! Wenn die Story ganz zu Ende is, dann werd ich das nochmal überarbeiten, aber ich denke, jetzt sollte es für's erste Mal weiter gehen. Aber wirklich ganz ganz lieben Dank an dich, ich werd versuchen deine Ratschläge zu befolgen! Ich mag solche Reviews wie deine wirklich gern, besser als „gut" oder „schlecht". Jetzt weiß ich ein wenig was ich verbessern soll. Danke!_

_** excUSE ME:** Ja, du hast auch recht, natürlich.. ich bin manchmal im schreiben so schnell, weil ich mich schon so darauf freue, das die Zwei zusammen kommen... +hach+_

_Es tut mir Leid. Danke für dein Review!_

_**Ilahya:** Ich freue mich immer, deinen Namen zu lesen. Es ist schön, wenn da jemand von Anfang an durchhält xD. Außerdem sind deine Reviews toll. Danke, danke, danke!_

_** zissy:** +lol+ Dein Review war cool+lach+ Danke sehr!_

**_Harry Potter and the mystic of elements_**

**_Kapitel 3:  
Viel zu viele Neuigkeiten _**

Draco sagte nichts mehr. Das waren die letzten Worte, die an diesem Abend gesprochen wurden, aber Harry spurte, wie Draco etwas näher zu ihm rückte und ihm ein Haar aus der Stirn strich. Seine Hand verweilte auf Harry's Stirn.

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte war es schon hell draußen. Er gähnte. Er hatte so gut geschlafen, wie immer, wenn Draco in seiner Nähe wurde.  
Bei diesen Gedanken wurde er rot. Er besah sich seine Position, was ihn nur noch röter werden ließ. Er lag mit seinem Kopf auf Draco's Brust und hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt. Draco's Arm ruhte auf seiner Hüfte.

Sogar dieser Moment wurde ihm unangenehm, als ihm bewusst wurde, das Draco ihn sogar im Schlaf auf irgendeine Weise beschützte. Draco strahlte jedoch so viel Geborgenheit aus, das Harry es nicht schaffte, sich los zu reißen. Es war nicht, das er nicht von Draco beschützt werden wollte. Er war nicht mehr so kindisch, das es ihm peinlich war Hilfe zu brauchen. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das er es war, der Draco beschützen musste. Nur das er zu schwach war.

Er dachte noch lange darüber nach, wie sie es schaffen könnten, das Draco außer Gefahr war, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. „Hey...", flüsterte Draco. Harry sah nach oben. „Na", sagte er leise.  
„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Draco und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich mache mir nur Gedanken, was wir tun können... mir fällt einfach nichts ein..."  
Draco streckte sich, ließ seine Hand aber an Harry's Hüfte. Harry fühlte sich so unglaublich wohl.

„Du musst da einfach irgendwie weg...", sagte er und Draco seufzte daraufhin. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Draco und wechselte das Thema.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht.. aber das Frühstück haben wir sicher verschlafen!"  
Draco nickte. „Hunger?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen. Draco nickte. „Okay", sagte er.  
„Wir sollten mit Dumbledore reden!", sagte Harry dann. Der alte Zauberer schien die einzige Möglichkeit für Draco zu sein. Sie konnten nicht immer im Raum der Wünsche sein. Aber Harry würde Draco nie wieder zu den Schlangen lassen. „Zu Dumbledore?", fragte Draco entgeistert.

„Ja... vielleicht kannst du ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, nicht bei Slytherin, nicht bei den Kerkern..."  
„Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Harry, er wird es niemals erlauben."  
„Wir können es wenigstens Versuchen!"  
„Er wird es sowieso nicht zu lassen!", sagte Draco. Auf Harry's Blick hin seufzte er. „Ja, gut, wir gehen hin!"

Harry strahlte ihn an. „Aber wir können ihm nicht sagen, was dort passiert", sagte Draco noch und Harry nickte nur. „Wenn er nein sagt, dann gehst du aber nicht mehr dorthin, richtig? Die nehmen dich mir weg!", nuschelte Harry. „Ich werde zurück gehen müssen, aber ich werde auch immer, wenn du mich brauchst, bei dir sein", wisperte Draco und Harry schloss wohlig die Augen.

Draco war so anders, so...  
Er fand keine Worte dafür. Er wusste nur, das es etwas so schönes war, das er es nicht in Worte fassen konnte, und das machte ihn glücklich.

Die Beiden lagen noch eine ganze Weil einfach so da, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Draco sich entschloss, das es Zeit wurde zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Und genau das taten sie dann auch.

Da Draco Vertrauensschüler war, hatte er das Passwort und so kamen sie ungehindert an dem Wasserspeier vorbei in Dumbeldore's Büro.  
Als sie eintraten sah Dumbledore auf. „Harry... Mr. Malfoy!", stellte er fest.  
„Setzten Sie sich doch", wies er die Zwei an und sie folgten.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?"  
Harry räusperte sich. „Dr-", er stoppte, machte eine kleine Pause und fing von neuem an. „Malfoy möchte ein Zimmer, außerhalb Slytherins haben", erklärte er.

Dumbledore musterte ihn, Harry konnte die Verwirrung deutlich in seinen Augen erkennen.  
„Mr. Malfoy hat doch bereits ein Einzelzimmer, da er Vertrauensschüler ist"  
„Ja..", Harry druckste etwas herum. „Sehen sie, Sir, er braucht ein Zimmer weiter oben, nicht in den Kerkern"

„Warum ist das so wichtig?"  
Draco und Harry sahen sich an, schwiegen.  
Dumbledore sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille an und fing wieder an zu sprechen. „Wenn ihr mir nicht sagt, wo euer Problem liegt, kann ich euch leider nicht helfen"

„Aber Professor! Es ist wirklich wichtig! Aber wir können Ihnen leider nicht sagen...", sagte Harry, er ließ seinen Satz offen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich kann nichts tun. Ohne einen Grund darf ich so etwas nicht erlauben. Und würde ich das tun, und somit gegen Regeln verstoßen, die ich selbst auferlegt habe, wäre das Problem noch immer bei den Hauslehrern. Alle Hauslehrer dürfen bei sowas mit abstimmen. Und da es keinen ersichtlichen Grund dafür gibt-"

„Aber Professor, das können sie nicht machen!", rief Harry entrüstet. Er hatte in Dumbledore ihre letzte Chance gesehen.  
„Ist okay", sagte Draco. Mehr an Harry gewandt als an Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte Dumbledore. Leise, aber bestimmt.  
Harry seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
„Mr. Malfoy, kann ich Ihnen sonst noch helfen?", fragte er dann, und sah das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch zu Draco.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, tut mir Leid, Ihre Zeit beantsprucht zu haben", damit stand er auf.

„Harry, ich würde dich bitten noch etwas hier zu bleiben!", sagte Dumbledore, als auch Harry aufstand und sich zum gehen wandte.  
Draco verließ das Büro und Harry setzte sich wieder.

„Worum geht es, Professor?", fragte Harry etwas patziger, als geplant. Er war sauer auf seinen Schulleiter, weil er Draco diesen Slytherins aussetzte.  
„Es geht um Voldemort", sagte Dumbledore einfach.  
Jetzt spitzte Harry seine Ohren wieder.

„Er wird stärker, von Tag zu Tag"  
Harry sagte nichts. Als ob das etwas neues war. Wenn Dumbledore ihn wirklich bleiben lassen hatte, um ihm das zu sagen, wunderte sich Harry, was der Alte den ganzen Tag trieb. Es konnte nicht viel sein, wenn er für sowas noch Zeit fand.

„Er ist viel stärker, als wir ihn von früher kannten. Er hatte schlimmere Dinge getan, und irgendetwas hat ihn sehr verändert. Und das ist sehr schlecht für uns! Wir haben Informationen bekommen, er hat erstmal nicht mehr vor, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Auch von dir wird er erstmal die Finger lassen..."  
„Wo ist das Problem?"  
„Das Problem ist, Harry, das er stärker wird, und wir noch immer nicht wissen, wie wir ihn besiegen sollen. Deswegen wirst du Unterricht bekommen, und wenn du soweit bist-"  
„Wenn ich soweit bin, ist er noch viel mächtiger als jetzt!"  
„Ja, aber wir haben auch jetzt keine Chance ihn zu besiegen!"

Harry schnaubte. Sollte er einfach warten bis dieser Irre ihn und seine Freunde ermordete. Das konnte er doch nicht von ihm verlangen.  
„Was ich von dir möchte ist, das du aufpasst. In Zeiten wie diesen, müssen wir wissen, wem wir vertrauen können!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
Er wusste das Harry wütend war, aber es schien ihn kein bisschen zu stören.

„Was meinen sie damit?", fragte Harry gereizt. Er wusste, das Dumbledore auf Draco anspielte.  
„Nicht weiter, außer dem, was ich bereits sagte!"  
„Sie wollen nicht, das ich Dr.. das ich Malfoy vertraue! Warum nicht? Kennen sie ihn? Haben sie auch nur ein einziges Mal mit ihm geredet, ohne den Vorbehalt, das er ein Malfoy ist?", fragte Harry wütend.

Da ließ ihn dieser Schulleiter bei ihm bleiben, um ihm zu sagen, das Harry Draco nicht vertrauen sollte.  
Als Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen ansetzten sagte Harry: „Danke, Professor, ich weiß mir ganz gut selbst zu helfen!"  
Dumbledore schwieg.

„Wissen sie, was es einfacher machen würde?", fragte Harry. In seiner Stimme schwang Ironie mit.  
Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.  
„Wenn sie mir keinen sinnlosen Privatunterricht geben würden, sondern mich ganz einfach zu einem Mitglied im Orden machen würden! Behandeln sie mich nicht wie ein Kind!"  
„Ich kann dich nicht zu einem Mitglied machen, Harry, wir haben schon viel zu oft darüber geredet!"  
Dumbledore hatte seine Stimme erhoben. Er schien nun auch etwas wütend zu sein, wahrscheinlich weil Harry so unseinsichtig war.

„Dann haben wir denke ich unsere Standpunkte geklärt, danke für das Gespräch, Professor!", sagte Harry.  
Damit ließ er Dumbledore stehen_ (A/N: Oder halt sitzen, aber das hört sich so nach einem Korb an xD.. Harry hat Dumbledore ganz einfach einen Korb gegeben xD).  
_  
Harry war wütend.  
Er lief durch die Gänge, suchte Draco und hoffte auf eine Lösung zu kommen.  
Als er von Draco keine Spur hatte, führte ihn sein Weg in den Gryffindor Turm in seinen Schlafsaal. Er holte sich die Karte der Rumtreiber und suchte Draco.

Harry suchte die Gesamten Räume der Slytherins auf und plötzlich fiel ihm ein Gang auf, den er zuvor nie beachtete hatte. Dort stand „Sniffelus Geheimraum" dran. Snape hatte Geheimräume die direkt an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angrenzten?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
Natürlich nicht! Als sein Vater und seine Freunde die Karte gemacht hatten, war Snape schließlich kein Lehrer gewesen. Es wird sein Zimmer gewesen sein.  
Scheinbar war es aber eine Erwähnung wert. Bei Gelegenheit sollte er noch einmal einen Blick in den Raum werfen.

Er steckte die Karte ein und machte sich auf den Weg zum höchsten Turm von Hogwarts. „Draco?", fragte er, als er den platinblonden Jungen an der Mauer, nach unten blickend, stehen sah.  
„Hm?", machte er und drehte sich um.

„Oh, Harry", sagte er und drehte sich wieder um.  
„Wir werden einen Weg finden, versprochen!"  
Draco lachte trocken und humorlos auf. „Weißt du, ich hatte mir beinahe Hoffnungen gemacht"  
Harry stellte sich neben ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. Draco sagte nichts. Es gab auch nichts, was er hätte sagen können.  
Harry raufte sich die Haare. „Ich möchte mit dir reden, Draco!", sagte Harry ernst.  
Es wurde Zeit, das Draco es erfuhr. Das er von der Prophezeihung erfuhr. Das er von dem Orden erfuhr.

Harry hatte das Gefühl ihm das schuldig zu sein. Als Zeichen für sein Vertrauen.  
Draco sah zu ihm. „Na dann los", sagte er und wartete.  
„Nein, Draco, nicht hier", damit zog er den anderen Jungen mit sich.

Natürlich in den Raum der Wünsche, wo auch gleich ein Sofa erschien. Sie setzten sich.  
„Worum geht es denn? Ist alles okay?", fragte Draco. Er schien die Nervosität in Harry erkannt zu haben. „Draco ich...", Harry bekam nasse Hände.

Außer Ron und Hermine hatte er nie jemanden davon erzählt.  
„Es gibt da etwas.. das mich an Voldemort bindet!"  
Draco's Blick schweifte zu Harry's Narbe, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Prophezeiung!"

In Draco's Blick blitzte Erkenntnis auf. „Mein Dad hat es mir erzählt!"  
„Was?", rief Harry.  
Was wusste Lucius Malfoy über die Prophezeiung.  
„Als er noch dachte, ich würde mich Voldemort anschließen"

Harry nickte. „Was weiß er?"  
„Naja.. nicht viel. Nur, das es um dich und Voldemort geht. Und das du wohl ziemlich große Macht gegenüber Voldemort hast..."  
Harry nickte. Das war nicht viel, es würde ihm nicht gefährlich werden. Lucius Malfoy war einer der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort. Wenn jemand etwas wusste, dann er. Und er wusste fast nichts.

„Naja.. wenn wir der Prophezeiung glauben schenken dürfen, bin ich der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Und er der einzige der mich besiegen kann..."  
Draco's Augen weiteten sich, er sagte aber nichts.  
„Das Problem jetzt ist, das Voldemort immer und immer stärker wird", er seufzte resigniert. „Und Dumbledore will mich nicht weiter einweihen! Er denkt ich bin noch ein Kind! Aber verdammt, wenn wir nicht bald etwas tun, wird er mich besiegen, und ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber das ist nicht wirklich das Ende, was ich mir erhofft hatte!"

Draco fragte sich, wie Harry es schaffte in so einer Situation noch immer Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.  
Harry erzählte ihm noch von dem Orden.  
„Du willst etwas allein machen?", sagte Draco. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht.. Dumbledore will extra Unterricht für mich, was weiß ich, ob mir das helfen wird. Aber das ist nicht effektiv genug, wir müssen schneller etwas tun. Es wenigstens versuchen! Das Problem ist nur, das ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, was wir tun können!"  
Draco nickte.  
„Ich bin dabei!", sagte er.  
„Hm?", machte Harry.  
„Was auch immer du vor hast Harry, ich mache mit! Ich finde, du hast Recht. Du kannst nicht einfach warten, bis Voldemort stärker wird!"

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Draco war manchmal so einfühlsam.  
Draco sah durchs Fenster nach draußen.

„Ich sollte gehen", sagte er mit einem seufzen. Es war mittleiweile wieder Abend geworden.  
„Nein, Draco-", rief Harry. Er hatte die Probleme mit den Slytherins schon wieder verdrängt, und so stürzten sie jetzt umso härter auf ihn herab.  
„Harry!", unterbrach ihn Draco ruhig. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben und mich verstecken! Das ist einfach nicht meine Art, das geht nicht!"

Draco wandte sich zu gehen.  
Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede. Als Draco die Klinge der Tür nach unterdrückte viel ihm endlich eine ein. „Aber du hast gesagt, wenn ich dich brauche, bleibst du bei mir!", rief er. Seine Verzweiflung war in seiner Stimme nicht zu verkennen.

Draco erstarrte.  
„Was?"  
„Ich brauche dich, Draco! Ich habe gerade erfahren, das Voldemort viel stärker ist, als ich ihn kenne. Das er viel stärker geworden ist, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal sah. Und letztes Mal hat er mich fast getötet!", rief Harry.  
Draco drehte sich um.

„Brauchst du mich wirklich, oder willst du mich beschützen?", fragte er.  
Es tat Harry weh ihn anzulügen.  
„Ich brauche dich wirklich", flüsterte er.  
Wenn er aber so darüber nachdachte, dann war es nicht wirklich gelogen.

Er brauchte Draco in seiner Nähe. Er wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein.  
Aber er wollte Draco auch beschützen.  
„Lüg mich nicht wieder an, Harry", sagte Draco. Traurigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, diese konnte Harry auch in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich lüge nicht, Draco! Wenn du gehst, machte ich mir die ganze Zeit sorgen! Und ich kann mir jetzt keine Sorgen um dich machen, ich habe .. jetzt im Moment, zu viel Angst!", brachte er leise heraus.

Mit einem weiteren seufzer kam Draco zu ihm. „Ist ja gut", flüsterte er.  
Auch diesen Abend und diese Nacht verbrachten sie im Raum der Wünsche.

Am nächsten Morgen musste sich Harry beim Frühstück endlose Fragen von Hermine und Ron anhören, wo er die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatte.  
Er wimmelte sich die meiste Zeit ab, kam aber nicht umhin, ihnen von Drumbledore's Gespräch zu erzählen.

Und sie stimmten ihm zu. Alle Beide.  
„Wir werden dir helfen, Harry", sagte Hermine und sah ihn ehrlich an.  
„Ja, wir werden die ganze verdammte Bücherei auf den Kopf stellen, so wie wir's immer gemacht haben! Und so, wie wirs immer geschafft haben!", sagte Ron.

Es gab Harry Mut, was Ron sagte. Denn er hatte Recht.  
Sie hatten es immer geschafft. Wenn sie zusammen gehalten hatten, hatten sie es immer geschafft.  
Und jetzt hatten sie noch Draco. Eigentlich konnten sie gar nicht verlieren.

Es war Sonntag und Hogsmead Wochenende, aber Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron verließen die Bücherei nur zum Essen.  
Irgendwann legte Ron resigniert sein Buch auf den Tisch.  
„Es ist verdammt kompliziert, wenn man nicht weiß, wonach man sucht!"

Die anderen pfichteten ihm bei.  
„Irgendwas... das ihn schwächer macht! Das ist es was wir brauchen! Etwas was ihn schwächer macht, nichts was mich stärker macht, das ist neben Sache!", sagte Harry. Die Anderen nickte.

„Na, was meint ihr", sagte Draco scherzend, „wie viele Prozent haben wir bis jetzt?"  
Hermine grinste und tat als würde sie rechnen. „Mit oder ohne die Verbotene Abteilung? Also ohne bestimmt ... sagen wir 4 .. und ohne... 0,3 ! Hey, das ist viel!"  
Ron sah die Beiden entgeistert an.

„Ja, nur noch 99,97 und wir haben alles!", stimme nun auch Harry mit ein.  
Er fand es befreiend, endlich wieder über so etwas dämliches zu Reden, als die ganze Zeit mit dem Tod konfrontiert zu werden.  
Ron sah sie alle an, als wären sie komplett verrückt geworden.  
Er hatte noch nie viel von Mathe verstanden.

Harry rieb sich die Augen.  
Mittlerweile war schon wieder Abend und sie hatten nichts anderes getan, als Bücher durchzusehen. Ohne zu wissen, nach was sie eigentlich suchten.

Als sie Schritte hinter den Regalen hörten sahen sie alle auf. Es sollte nicht jeder Wissen wonach sie suchten.  
Nach näheren Überlegungen wäre es wohl gar nicht schlecht gewesen, denn dieser hätte es ihnen dann sagen können. Aber sie wollten trotzdem wissen, wer es war.

Harry sah auf seine Karte. „Seamus?", fragte er.  
Er hatte ihn auf der Karte gesehen.  
Der Ire steckte grinsend seinen Kopf am Regal vorbei.

„Ich suche nur ein Buch, keine Sorge, ich stör' euch nicht!"  
Es fragte keiner, was der Ire schon wieder so lustig fand. Sie würden es ja sowieso nicht verstehen. Dieser Ire grinste ständig.

Harry's Blick schweifte wieder über seine Hogwarts-Karte. „Sag Mal, Draco, was ist das eigentlich für ein Raum?", fragte er und zeigte auf den Raum, der noch immer als Snape's Geheimraum galt.  
Draco sah auf die Karte.  
„Meiner!", sagte er und fragte dann: „Aber was ist das für eine Karte?"

„Meine!", sagte Harry grinsend.  
Draco grinse und Harry erklärte: „Es ist eine Karte von Hogwarts. Mit allen Geheimgängen und so weiter", sagte er.  
Draco machte große Augen.

„Woher hast du die?", fragte er.  
„Das erzähl ich dir später!", sagte er und zeigte wieder auf die Karte.  
„Sieh mal!" sagte er und Draco folgte seinem Finger. „Wenn du hier langgehst, kommst du direkt vom dritten Stock in die Kerker, und in dein Zimmer, ohne wirklich in den Kerkern gewesen zu sein!"

Ron starrte Harry ungläubig an. „Er kommt in die Kerker ohne in den Kerkern gewesen zu sein!", wiederholte er ungläubig.  
Harry winkte ihn zu sich und Ron sah auf die Karte.

„Der Weg führt zwar in die Kerker, aber man kann erst von diesem Raum, Draco's Raum, nach draußen, und nach drinnen. Also sieht ihn keiner und bemerkt ihn auch nicht!"  
Ron nickte. Jetzt, wo er die Karte vor Augen hatte, verstand auch er es.

„Sicher, das das klappt?", fragte Draco unsicher.  
„Natürlich! Die Leute, die diese Karte entworfen haben, waren nun wirklich nicht dumm!", sagte er und grinste. Hermine lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst uns für heute aufhören Leute. Komm Draco, wir schauen uns den Weg jetzt mal an!", sagte Harry und zog Draco mit sich zum dritten Stock.

Sie sahen ob niemand guckte und liefen direkt auf die Wand zu, hinter der ein Geheimgang seinen sollte.  
„Also, ich sehe hier nur eine Wand", meinte Draco fachmännisch.  
Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und sah auf die Karte.

Er konnte erkennen, wie sein Punkt auf der Karte einen der Steine antippte und dann der Gang frei wurde.  
Er tippte ein paar Steine an. Es passierte nichts.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Karte sah er, wie sein Punkt Kreise malte.

Er malte ein paar Kreise und das dritte Mal verschoben sich die Steine und gaben einen Gang frei.  
Sie gingen hindurch und hinter ihnen verschloss sich die Tür wieder.  
Es war stockfinster.

Irgendetwas sagte Harry, das der Weg von dem dritten Stock in die Kerker nicht nur länger war, als er gedacht hatte, sondern auch gefährlicher.  
Als Draco „Lumos", sagte, und den Raum etwas erhellte, wurde den Beiden auch klar, warum.


	4. Ein neuer, kleiner Hoffnungsfunken

_Sow! Erstmal wirklich herzlichen Dank, an alle ihr die mir Reviews geschrieben haben.. ich weiß, es sind nich allzu viele.. aber es sind dafür ganz ganz tolle ;)! Danke!_

_Minnilein:lol Ja, genau so sehe ich das auch! Hey, wenn du länger hier bleibst, wirst du die Freundschaft „der 5" auch noch bewerten können +lach+.. aber das dauert noch ein wenig xD_

_angellike+lol+ Ja, unser Harry kann sich nie richtig durchsetzten! Mei, dabei ist er doch „schon" 16 xD.. naja.. ich meine... +räusper+.. du weißt schon xD_

_Also.. die Story ist noch nicht beendet, aber es gibt bisher schon 7 Kapitel... und ich denke es werden so ca. 10 werden.. ich hoffe ich schaffe ein bisschen mehr.. vielleicht 11-12, aber ich weiß es noch nicht genau.. wenn es fest steht, gebe ich dir Bescheid! Wobei es schon Ideen für eine Fortsetzung gibt, aber die sind noch eher.. „Transparent" xD, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf, und man weiß ja noch nicht, ob am Ende noch jemand eine Fortsetzung will.. d.h. abwarten, das nächste Kapitel kommt auf jeden Fall xD_

_gurke15+lol+ Yeah! Wenn du sagst, ich soll schnell weiter schreiben, dann sag ich: Gib mir schnell 'n neues Review und sag andern Leuten sie soll'n das auch machen, dann gibt's das nächste Kapitel auch schneller +versucht zu erpressen+.. nein quatsch, nur spaß!_

_Harry Potter and the mystic of elements_

_Chap. 3: Ein neuer, kleiner Hoffnungsfunken!_

_Irgendetwas sagte Harry, das der Weg von dem dritten Stock in die Kerker nicht nur länger war, als er gedacht hatte, sondern auch gefährlicher.  
Als Draco „Lumos", sagte, und den Raum etwas erhellte, wurde den Beiden auch klar, warum.  
_

An den Wänden waren in einem Abstand von etwa einem Meter Fackeln angebracht. Die Wände waren aus dunkelgrauem Stein, ebenso Boden und Decke.  
Auf dem Boden lag ein alter, zermürbter und dunkelroter Teppich, der mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war.

Der Gang war sehr lang, so dass sie in der Ferne nur noch Dunkelheit ausmachen konnten.  
„Also los", flüsterte Harry.  
Dieser Ort war ihm unheimlich.

An den Wänden befanden ein paar verlassene Gemälde, sie alle waren verlassen. Meist waren sie der Mitte zerrissen, hingen nur noch halb am Gemäuer oder besaßen keinen Rahmen mehr.

„Verdammt, was hat sich denn hier abgespielt?", fragte Harry leise.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sie gingen langsam weiter.

Je weiter sie kamen, desto grausamer waren die Bilder hingerichtet. Es sah aus, als hätte hier beinahe ein Krieg stattgefunden.  
„Meinst du das, was das hier getan hat... das ist noch hier?", fragte Harry flüsternd.

Aber Draco verstand es.  
Es sagte nichts. Er wusste es nicht.  
Harry griff nach seiner Hand.

So schlichen sie weiter, immer darauf gefasst, etwas Schreckliches zu erleben.  
„Ahhh!", machte Harry und stolperte zurück.  
„Was denn?", rief Draco aufgeregt.

Harry zeigte nach vorne, Draco sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich wäre da fast runter gefallen!", murmelte er.  
Kritisch beäugten sie die Stelle, die Harry meinte.  
„Harry da ist .. also.. Da ist kein Loch oder sowas", sagte Draco.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.  
Dort war tatsächlich kein Loch. Keine Vertiefung. Nichts.

Er murmelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin und kratzte sich wiederholt am Kopf.  
Dann tastete er mit seinem Fuß vorwärts.

„Da ist vielleicht kein Loch, Draco, aber Boden ist da auch nicht!", krächzte er und Draco fühlte mit seinem Fuß ebenfalls die Stelle ab.  
Dort war nichts. Das hieß, eigentlich war da schon etwas. Jedenfalls sah es so aus.

„Müssen wir da runter?", fragte er unsicher.  
Es behagte den beiden nicht gerade, in etwas hinab zu springen, in dem sie nicht einmal etwas sehen konnten.  
Harry holte die Karte aus der Tasche und studierte sie.

„Also hier geht es weiter gerade aus... Aber es geht auch nach unten... Ich denke wir müssen den Weg nach unten nehmen", sagte er unsicher.  
Draco nickte. Gut, so sollte es dann wohl sein.

Sie fassten nach der Hand des Anderen, hielten sie ganz fest, sahen sich an. Dann sprangen sie.  
Beide schlossen die Augen, kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen als sie nach unten fielen.  
Sie hatten den Abstand zwischen einander geschlossen, Draco hatte die Arme um Harry gelegt.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, fielen sie plötzlich auf etwas Weiches.  
„Draco?", fragte Harry leise.  
Dann öffnete die die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Ja?", antwortete der Andere, langsam standen sie auf.  
Dem Anschein nach wurde ihr Fall durch eine sehr weiche, recht große Matte gestoppt.

„Was macht ähm... dieses Ding hier?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
Harry zuckte mit dem Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht.. aber da ist eine Tür!", bemerkte Harry, schon schritten sie hindurch.  
Sie bewunderten den runden Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden und besahen sich die Regale, die rundum aufgestellt waren, genauer.

Nur ein kleiner Teil der Wand war von Bücherregalen frei, dort befand sich eine weitere Tür.  
In der Mitte standen vier große rote Sessel um einen kleinen Holztisch.  
Die vier weiteren freien Stellen an den Wänden, wie Harry später bemerkte, waren mit Gemälden ausgestatten, die schon sehr alt schienen. Gemälde, ohne bewegende Personen.

Harry schritt näher, um sie besser betrachten zu können, ihm stockte der Atem.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Draco und schloss zum Schwarzhaarigen auf.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte er, als Harry sich nicht rührte.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry, kaum einen Ton konnte man hören.  
Harry drehte sich weg und untersuchte die anderen Bilder.

„Remus!", staunte er nicht schlecht.   
„Wurmschwanz!", hier war seine Stimme angewidert.

„Dad!", brachte er noch heraus.

„Harry, was-", fragte Draco und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Mein Dad", flüsterte Harry und zeigte auf das Gemälde von James Potter. „Und seine Freunde!"

An den Seiten der Gemälde hingen zwei Fackeln und erleuchteten es schwach.  
„Wir sollten weiter gehen!", sagte Harry fest.

Er wusste nicht, was es mit diesem Raum auf sich hatte, aber es machte auch keinen Sinn, weiter danach zu suchen. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass er es jetzt herausfinden würde.

So machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Türe und öffneten diese.  
Ein heller Raum kam zum Vorschein, in grün gehalten, mit einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch und einem Schrank.  
„Mein Zimmer!", rief Draco aus.

Sie waren also da.  
Sie hatten den Weg gefunden.  
„Es war gar nicht so gefährlich, wie ich dachte", sagte Harry leise.  
Es hatte etwa eine halbe Stunde gedauert, nach unten zu kommen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt.

Draco konnte jetzt immer auf diese Art in sein Zimmer gehen und Harry würde diesen Raum, den er vorhin betreten hatte, nicht einfach so in Ruhe lassen.  
Es bedeutete sicherlich etwas, wenn dort die Gemälde seines Vaters, seines Paten und deren Freunde hingen.  
Und er würde herausfinden, was.

Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass wir so etwas einfach so hinbekommen!"  
Harry grinste: „Einem Geheimgang zu folgen?"  
„Nein, ich meine, dass..", er sah wie Harry grinste und fing an zu lachen.  
„Ach, hör doch auf", nuschelte er.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn und sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
„Dieser Raum da eben...", Draco kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Du wirst ihn dir doch sicher genauer ansehen wollen? Ich kenne dich doch, Harry..."

Harry nickte leicht. „Ja, werd' ich wohl."

„Na, dann würde ich sagen, lass uns anfangen! Wir haben noch eine Menge vor, nicht wahr? Wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr nach unserem Vielsafttrank gesehen. Außerdem wollten wir ja eigentlich noch das Buch über elementare Magie lesen- und jetzt noch dieser Raum. Auf Harry, auf, das werden anstrengende Tage!"  
Draco grinste.

„Du musst nicht mitkommen, Draco...", meinte Harry lächelnd.  
Draco ignorierte ihn und sah zur Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass diese verschwunden war.  
„Ähm...", räusperte er sich und zeigte an jene Stelle.

Auch Harry bemerkte es und sah auf seiner Karte nach. Der Gang war eingezeichnet, nach wie vor, aber keine weitere Erklärung. Und eine Lösungen schon gar nicht.  
„Vielleicht funktioniert es genauso wie ganz am Anfang? Also... so wie wir an der anderen Seite hineingegangen sind?"  
Sie tippten die Steine an, aber nichts geschah.

Harry schnaubte. „Also irgendwie muss das doch funktionieren!"  
Wütend warf er seinen Zauberstab gegen die Wand und schmiss sich aufs Bett.  
Draco starrte ihn an.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
So schlimm war sein Ausbruch nun auch nicht gewesen! Okay, er hatte geschrieen und er hatte seinen Zauberstab durch den Raum geworfen, aber na ja...  
„Die Tür ist auf!", informierte Draco ihn und deutete auf die nun erschienene, offene Tür.

Harry folgte seinem Blick.  
„Ups...", nuschelte er.  
Das erklärte Dracos Blick wohl ein wenig.

„Wie habe ich das gemacht?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nur grüne Funken gesehen, dann war sie auf!"  
Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
„Dann wirf einfach nächstes Mal deinen Zauberstab gegen die Wand, dann sollte das ja ebenfalls funktionieren", sagte er grinsend.  
Draco nickte grinsend und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Tür in den nächsten Raum. Hinter sich zogen sie die Türe leise ins Schloss.

„Also.. Wonach suchen wir eigentlich?", fragte Draco und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nach irgendeiner Spur, die zeigt, dass mein Vater wirklich hier war..."  
Draco deutete auf die Gemälde, verstand Harry aber.

Sie besahen sich die Bücher.  
„VERDAMMT!", rief Draco aus und Harry blickte ihn an.  
„Was'n?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich bei dieser Frage unwahrscheinlich dumm.

„Diese Bücher hier... Die kann es hier einfach nicht geben! Die gibt's in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht, auch nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung! Die bekommst du höchstens in der Nokturngasse!", er schien irgendwie verblüfft zu sein.  
„Also nicht alle... Aber einige", murmelte Draco vor sich hin.

Sein Vater hatte schon immer einen Drang zum Verbotenen gehabt.  
„Animagi?", fragte Draco und deutete begeistert auf eines der Bücher.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mein Dad war ein Hirsch, Sirius ein Hund und Pettigrew eine Ratte."

„Was?", machte Draco verwirrt.  
„Ja, sie haben sich hier in Hogwarts selbst zu Animagi ausgebildet."  
„Ohne Prüfung?"  
„Ohne Prüfung!"

Draco sah ihn beeindruckt an.  
Einen Moment besah er sich noch das Buch, da sagte Harry freudig: „Hier!"  
Draco kam auf ihn zu.

„Das ist..", er legte das Buch und seine Karte nebeneinander auf den Tisch.  
„Es ist dieselbe Schrift!"  
„Und?"

„Die Karte ist von den Rumtreibern! Sie haben sie erstellt. Mein Dad und seine Freunde waren die Rumtreiber!"  
Draco's Augen weiteten sich.  
Es schienen eine Menge neuer Informationen für ihn zu sein.

„Es muss von ihnen sein. Das Buch muss von ihnen sein!"  
Harry öffnete es.  
Dann tippte er mit dem Zauberstab gegen die leeren Seiten. Nichts geschah.

Er erinnerte sich an das Tagebuch von Voldemort und kramte eine Feder aus seiner Umhangtasche, setzte sie auf die Seiten an:  
„Hallo!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, seine Tinte verschwamm und aus ihr formten sich neue Worte.  
„Hallo Fremder!"  
Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Vater das wirklich witzig gefunden hatte.

„Harry... Harry Potter!", schrieb er und wartete.  
Eine Weile geschah nichts, dann verschwanden seine Worte und neue füllten die erste Seite.  
Er blätterte weiter. Plötzlich war das gesamte Buch voll geschrieben.

Sein Name schien ihm einige Türen zu öffnen.  
Er begann zu lesen.

_Hallo!  
Das hier ist ein Buch. Ihr solltet es bemerkt haben.  
Aber es ist nicht irgendein Buch. Es ist ein Buch geschrieben von den Rumtreibern von Hogwarts.  
Es ist für diejenigen gedacht, die unserem Namen Ehre machen wollen.  
Die in unserem Namen wichtige Dinge tun und uns somit in Erinnerung behalten.  
Wir möchten, dass dieses Buch niemals für schlimme Dinge genutzt wird.  
Es sind viele Zauber aufgeführt.  
Wir haben sie alle ausprobiert.  
Ihr werdet sehen wozu sie gut sind. Und wozu wir sie gebraucht haben.  
Außerdem werden diese Zauber in den Büchern die in diesem Raum, in dem auch dieses Buch sich befinden sollte, näher beschrieben.  
Ich hoffe ihr nutzt dieses Buch gut, schließlich ist es nicht für Unfug gedacht!  
Das ist eine ernste Sache und wir verbitten uns blöde Spielereien!_

Wer diesen Blödsinn jetzt geglaubt hat, kann das Buch sofort wegwerfen, es wird dir sowieso nichts nützten.  
Wer es nicht geglaubt hat: Viel Spaß!

James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew

Ihre Namen erschienen jeweils in einer anderen Schrift. Harry vermutete, sie hätten alle selbst unterschrieben.  
Er schlug die nächste Seite auf.  
Als Überschrift prangte in großen Buchstaben: VORSICHTSMASSNAHMEN  
Es wurden zehn ziemlich einfache Regeln aufgeführt.

_  
1. Unsere Versuchsperson war Sniefelus (Severus Snape). Wenn Sie ihn kennen, verwenden Sie ihn. Wenn er nicht mehr ist, suchen Sie sich eine ähnliche dumme Person.  
2. Lassen Sie sich nicht mit diesem Buch erwischen, es ist heilig!  
3. Verwenden Sie ihr erlerntes Wissen, um sich nicht erwischen zu lassen.  
4. Tragen Sie wichtige Taten weiter hinten ein.  
5. Tragen Sie sie auch ins Inhaltsverzeichnis ein, dieses Buch soll ja nicht verkommen!  
6. Nehmen Sie dieses Buch nicht aus diesem Raum. Es würde Ihnen nicht bekommen!  
7. Packen Sie das Buch nicht mit Schmierfingern an!  
8. Wenn Sie Fingernägel kauen, lassen Sie es!  
9. Lernen Sie aus unseren Fehlern!  
10. Lernen Sie aus Ihren eigenen Fehlern!  
_

Als Harry die zehn Regel gelesen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass die Vier am Ende etwas rumgealbert hatten. Ihnen waren wohl keine richtigen Regeln mehr eingefallen.  
„Wollen wir ins Inhaltsverzeichnis sehen?", fragte Draco.  
Harry nickte.

Erst jetzt setzten sie sich auf zwei der Sessel und schlugen das Inhaltsverzeichnis, das die letzten Seiten füllte, auf.  
„Und wo soll man jetzt neue Taten hinschreiben?", erkundigte sich Draco.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das werden wir schon sehen!"

Es waren über hunderte Zauber aufgeführt, Harry war beeindruckt.  
Da hatten die Vier aber ordentlich viel Arbeit geleistet.  
„Was ist, wenn wir mit dem Buch hier raus gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich würde es auch lieber nicht ausprobieren!", antwortete Harry und erinnerte sich an die fiese Szene aus Snape's Erinnerungen.

„Meinst du, wir finden hier etwas, was uns weiterhilft?", fragte er nachdenklich.  
„Gegen Voldemort?", kam Dracos Gegenfrage.  
Harry nickte.  
„Na ja.. Wenn es etwas effektives wäre.. Meinst du Snape würde noch leben?"  
Harry grinste. Wohl nicht.

„Ich will etwas ausprobieren!", sagte Harry freudig und durchstöberte das Inhaltsverzeichnis.  
Bei einem bestimmten Punkt stoppte er. „Was bringt es, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen?", fragte er verwirrt.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie sie Snape auf diese Art ärgern wollten war auch ihm ein Rätsel.

Harry schlug die angeführte Seite auf.  
Er grinste.  
„Den Zauber gebrauchten sie für die Tests! Also hierfür haben sie das eingesetzt. Sind zum Test gegangen, haben die Fragen abgeschrieben und dann reisten sie in die Vergangenheit. Dann konnten sie den Test perfekt bestehen. Aber das ist scheinbar sehr schwer...", sagte er und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Seite.  
„Hier!", rief er aufgeregt.  
„Was denn?", fragte Draco und versuchte an Harry vorbei in das Buch zu schauen.

Harry schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu und die angegebene Seite auf.  
„Eine Antwort auf alles!", sagte er und deutete auf die Seite.  
„Harry, ich kann nichts lesen!", quengelte Draco, aber Harry grinste nur leicht, bevor er antwortete: „Es ist ein Zauber, den man anwenden kann, wenn man unbedingt eine Antwort auf etwas haben will. Nicht, wenn man eine Antwort auf eine belanglose Schulaufgabe will, sondern nur, wenn man etwas wirklich Wichtiges will. Wenn es um das Leben geht!", sagte er und fasste so die Erklärung zusammen.

„Und du willst jetzt... was?", fragte Draco irritiert.  
„Na ja... also... Ich will doch schon sehr gerne wissen, wie ich Voldemort erledigen kann, richtig? Und es geht um Leben und Tod... Man könnte es doch mal ausprobieren?"

„Und wozu haben die den Zauber gebraucht?"  
„Hmm..", machte Harry nur.  
„Das steht hier nicht. Aber da steht was von Geheimhaltung bei diesem Zauber... aber.. bei ihnen scheint es geklappt zu haben" Etwas weiter unten stand folgendes:  
_  
Unser Fazit:  
Pro: Wir haben die richtige Antwort bekommen.  
Kontra: Es hat etwas gedauert, bis wir gewusst haben, wie wir sie interpretieren mussten.  
Insgesamt: Ziemlich beeindruckender Zauber!  
_  
„Na, das hört sich doch gut an, oder?"  
Draco nickte leicht.  
„Wollen wir es probieren?"  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
„Also, es gibt hier einen Verweis auf das Regal rechts von der Tür. Es soll wohl 'Magische Machenschaften' heißen. Und dort ab Seite 55..."

Harry stand auf, ging zum Regal und kramte das Buch heraus, schlug Seite 55 auf.  
„Ahh.. ja, hier ist er aufgeführt!"  
„Wie viele Seiten sind es?"  
Harry blätterte weiter. „Nur diese eine.. Nur eine!"

Harry stoppte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Draco, wenn du nicht mitmachen willst, dann kann ich das verstehen..."  
„Ich mache mit!"  
„Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm! Wenn es dich langweilt..."  
„Harry, es geht hier verdammt noch mal um dein Leben! Natürlich langweilt es mich nicht!", rief Draco aus und Harry nickte leicht.

„Also gut..."  
Sie lasen sich die Seite bestimmt fünf Mal durch.  
„Also ich denke, so schwer ist es nicht...", murmelte Draco und Harry starrte ihn an.

„So schwer ist es nicht?", äffte er Draco nach und dieser sah auf.  
„Jahh... Ich glaube schon, dass wir das hinkriegen! Aber wir brauchen Hermine und Ron dafür. Hier steht, es sollten etwa vier Personen beteiligt sein..."

Harry nickte.  
„Braucht man etwas anderes, außer Zauberstäbe?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wann wollen wir es also machen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht! Ich würde sagen, du solltest erstmal Hermine und Ron aufklären. Sprich es mit ihnen ab, aber ich denke, für heute sollten wir es gut sein lassen", sagte Draco nachdenklich.

Harry nickte.  
„In Ordnung."  
Er wandte sich von der Tür zu Draco's Zimmer ab und ging zur anderen.  
Die große Matte kam wieder zum Vorschein. Etwas anderes war nicht in dem Raum.  
„Ähm.. Draco?", sagte Harry und Draco kam zu ihm.

„Wir sind da vorhin runter gefallen, aber jetzt.. Na ja... Man kann ja schlecht hochfliegen, oder?", fragte er und sah Draco an. Er erwartete schon fast, dass Draco eine Lösung parat hatte.

„Ich denke, dann müssen wir durch den Gemeinschaftsraum!", sagte dieser und war von dieser Idee nicht gerade begeistert.  
Als ihnen aber nichts anders einfiel, gingen sie zurück in den runden Raum, schlugen das Buch zu, stellten es ins Regal und gingen in Draco's Zimmer.  
Dort zogen sie sich den Tarnumhang über und schlichen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war schon spät am Abend und so begegneten sie keiner Menschenseele, kamen ohne Probleme hindurch.  
Sie liefen, noch immer unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Als sie ankamen, saßen nur noch 2 Personen dort.

Ron und Hermine.  
„Hey", grüßte Harry und zog den Tarnumhang von sich und Draco.  
Hermine hob die Augenbraun und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Wir brauchen eure Hilfe!", sagte er und lief auf sie zu. Hermine sah von ihm zu Draco.

„Nicht hier!", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen huschten noch einmal zu Draco.  
„Zu gefährlich", fügte sie hinzu und Harry musste ihr zustimmen. Würde Draco gesehen werden, wenn er sich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum befand, würde das kein gutes Ende nehmen.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ganz in der Nähe.  
„Worum geht´s?", fragte Ron und sah die beiden abwartend an.  
Harry erzählte von dem Geheimgang, von dem Raum der Rumtreiber, berichtete von dem Buch und von dem Zauber, den sie ausführen wollten.

„Wann?", kam Hermines Antwort, als Harry geendet hatte.  
„Bald", erwiderte Harry nur.

„Gut- morgen?", fragte Hermine und sah in die Runde.  
Die anderen nickten.  
Harry wurde einmal wieder klar, was für ein Glück er mit seinen Freunden hatte.

Ron und Hermine gingen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, Harry verabschiedete sich noch von Draco.  
„Und wie kommst du jetzt morgen ohne Aufsehen raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich werde einfach etwas früher aufstehen, wenn sie noch schlafen, dann geh ich solange in die Bibliothek, bis das Frühstück anfängt!"  
Harry nickte.

„In Ordnung, wir sehen uns morgen!", sagte er.  
Harry widerstand dem Drang, Draco zu umarmen und verließ das Klassenzimmer.  
Dann ging er mit Ron hoch in den Schlafsaal und schlief keine 3 Minuten später ein.

Am nächsten Morgen holte er Draco aus der Bibliothek ab und ging mit ihm zum Frühstück.  
Es schien alles gut geklappt zu haben, Draco war wirklich sehr früh aufstanden und die Slytherins waren noch nicht wach gewesen.

Den ganzen Unterricht über konnte Harry an nichts anderes, als den Zauber, denken.  
Er würde ihnen vielleicht zeigen, wie er Voldemort besiegen konnte. Harry war aufgeregter als jemals zuvor.

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich die Vier vor dem Geheimgang und schlichen durch die Räume.  
Harry und Draco war, obwohl sie die Räume schon kannten, noch immer nicht wohl dabei und sie sprangen wieder zusammen nach unten.

Hermine und Ron taten es ihnen gleich.  
Sie gingen zu dem Raum der Rumtreiber und Harry zeigte ihnen das Buch.  
Es war leer.  
„Ich glaube, als ich es geschlossen habe, ist die Schrift verblasst!", sagte er und schrieb wieder seinen Namen hinein.

Die Schrift kam wieder zum Vorschein und Harry schlug die jeweilige Seite auf.  
Draco holte derweil das andere Buch aus dem Regal.

Hermine las sich die Anweisungen drei Mal intensiv durch, bevor sie in die Hände klatschte.  
„Also los!", wies sie an.

Harry fragte sich, wo Hermines Bedenken geblieben waren. Sonst sah sie in Allem immer eine Verschwörung und plötzlich tat sie einfach nur das, wonach Harry sie gebeten hatte.  
Ron schnappte sich das Buch und las Stirn runzelnd die Seite.

Er schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, legte das Buch nach einiger Zeit beiseite.  
Er tat einfach genau das, was die anderen auch taten.  
„Wenn der Zauberspruch gesprochen ist, immer an die Vernichtung von Voldemort denken", sagte Hermine in den Raum hinein, sah dabei aber nur Ron an.  
Dieser nickte.

Sie stellten sich in einem Kreis auf, sahen sich eine Zeit lang ruhig an.  
Dann fing Harry an zu sprechen.  
„Secretus Desiderium Rogatio Responsum."  
Er endete und Draco, der rechts neben ihm stand, wiederholte es.   
„Secretus Desiderium Rogatio Responsum."  
Rechts neben ihm stand Hermine. Auch sie wiederholte es.  
„Secretus Desiderium Rogatio Responsum."  
Daneben befand sich Ron, er sah Hermine an, diese nickte und so sprach er:  
„Secretus Desiderium Rogatio Responsum."  
Aus ihren Zauberstäben kamen goldene Funken.  
Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie in der Mitte zusammen.

Noch einmal, diesmal alle zusammen, wiederholten sie die Zauberformel.  
Ein heller, goldener Strahl kam aus ihren Zauberstäben und sie mussten sich anstrengen diese fest zu halten.

Harry konzentrierte sich nur auf die Vernichtung von Voldemort, die anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
Dann hörten sie eine Frauenstimme. Sie sprach leise, sanft, dennoch bestimmt. Wissend.  
„Du musst deinem Herzen folgen! In deinem Herzen liegt die Macht!"  
Das Licht wurde blasser, bis es ganz erlosch und die anderen starrten sich an.

...TBC...


	5. Nur ein Spiegel

Heeeey Leute! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! Aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitelchen da und ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen! Sagt mir doch, wenn ihr irgendwelche Wünsche habt, die die Story betreffen.. ich kann neue, kreative Gedanken immer gut gebrauchen, bestimmt fällt mir dann zu euren Wünschen etwas ein. Und wenn's nur was kleines ist, wie ein Frosch oder so .. also... ran an die Tasten, schreibt mir ein Review und gut ist xD.. naja.. also vorher am besten noch lesen, aber ich will ja keine Vorschriften machen xD  
Also.. viel Spaß!

Danke an meine Reviewer:

Minnie: Naja, sie müssten ihre Besen dann ja da immer behalten, ist ja auch irgendwie doof, nicht? Denn wenn sie es nicht dort lagern, müssen sie den Besen ja entweder immer mit Accio durch die ganze Schule fliegen lassen oder immer mit sich rumschleppen

gurke14: Danke, Danke, Danke! xD

Draygirl: Hab mich total über dein Rev. gefreut! Ich hatte gehofft, das Draco diese Wirkung hat, und keine andere. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

darkwings1: Mystisch.. das ist gut, nach dem Titel jedenfalls xD

Ilahya: Wow! Einfach genial, das ist ein Ausdruch! Wow, danke sehr!

Kapitel 5: Nur ein Spiegel

„Oh verdammt!", ließ Harry verlauten und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.  
„Das kanns doch nicht gewesen sein!", sagte er resigniert und auch die anderen setzten sich.  
Er äffte eine Frauenstimme nach und sagte: „In deinem Herzen liegt die Macht!" Draco fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Was sollen wir damit anfangen?", fragte er.

Die Anderen schwiegen. „Es muss irgendwas sein, was du dir sehr wünschst...", warf Hermine ein und Harry sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.  
„Nein, wirklich!", fragte er sarkastisch und Hermine hielt lieber schnell den Mund. Harry hatte mit etwas einfacherem gerechnet. Er dachte, er würde jetzt einfach die Lösung für sein Problem bekommen, aber da hatte er sich geirrt.

Die Vier saßen noch lange in dem Raum, schwiegen sich an und dachten nach. Irgendwann erhob sich Hermine.  
„Lasst uns gehen. Morgen haben wir auch noch Zeit und mir fällt wirklich gar nichts ein"  
Es war schon spät geworden und die anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls. „Soll ich allein nach dem Vielsafttrank sehen?", fragte Draco an Harry gewandt und dieser wandt sich um.

„Nein, ich .. ich komme mit", sagte er und fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum.  
„In Ordnung... und wie kommen wir da wieder hoch?", fragte Ron und zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Ahh, die Pflanze...", sagte Harry und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Das haben wir auch noch nicht herausgefunden"  
Hermine grinste. Sie zog Ron mit sich durch die Tür und Draco und Harry folgte ihnen.  
Sie murmelte: „Crescere", und die Vier beobachteten wie die Pflanze zu wachsen begann, bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnten.

Hermine ergriff einen Teil und hangelte sich nach oben.  
Ron stand ein paar Minuten verwirrt vor der Pflanze, bevor er es Hermine gleicht tat.  
Nach ein paar Minuten rief Harry: „Hermine? Ist alles Okay?"

„Ja! Ich bin schon oben!"  
„Okay, wir sehen uns dann morgen!", rief Harry nach oben und Ron gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit Draco zusammen in Draco's Zimmer.  
„Wie.. was..woher wusste sie das?", fragte er und Harry grinste. „Sie ist Hermine!", sagte er mit einem Schulter zucken und setzte sich auf Draco's Bett.

Draco holte den Trank aus seinem Schrank und sie rührten drin herum. Draco schien genau zu wissen, was er tun musste, denn Harry saß einfach nur daneben und tat gar nichts.  
Nach einer Weile ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Draco?"  
„Hm?"  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
„Hm? Was meinst du?"  
„Naja.. wegen dem Zauber, meine ich..."  
„Harry, ich glaube, du bist der einzige der das wissen kann. Du musst einfach nachdenken, was ganz tief in deinem Herzen ist. Das wird die Antwort sein!"

Harry schluckte. Draco war in seinem Herzen. Irgendwo in seinem Herzen jedenfalls, auch wenn er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte, wo.

Und was war noch in seinem Herzen? Was war verdammt nochmal ein so großer Wunsch, das er Harry vor Voldemort retten konnte?  
Harry seufzte.

„Du musst es doch gar nicht sofort wissen, Harry!", sagte Draco und legte sich neben Harry.  
Harry nickte. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht..."  
Harry spürte wie Draco ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

Er kuschelte sich ein wenig mehr an seine neugewonnene Wärmequelle und seufzte zum wiederholten Mal. „Du kannst jetzt gehen wenn du willst, mit dem Vielsafttrank sind wir für heute fertig!", hörte er Draco's Stimme und biss sich auf die Lippe. Draco's Hand war aus seinen Haaren verschwunden.

„Und was, wenn ich nicht will?"  
„Was?", fragte Draco verwirrt und Harry richtete sich leicht auf, um Draco ansehen zu können.  
„Was ist, wenn ich nicht gehen will?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

Draco sah ihn eine Weile an, bevor er leicht lächelte und sagte: „Ich würde sagen, dann gehst du nicht"  
„Und.. was willst du, das ich tue?", fragte Harry leise und Draco antwortete noch viel leiser: „Ich möchte nicht, das du gehst..."

„Ich glaub.. ich mag dich viel zu sehr", sagte Harry und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.  
„Was?", fragte Draco und drehte sich zu Harry.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war nie eine allzugute Idee, genau das zusagen, was man denkt.  
„Ach nichts..", sagte er und hoffte, das Draco ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Dem war aber nicht so. „Harry, was hast du damit gemeint?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.. ich weiß es doch auch nicht", flüsterte er nur und wartete auf Draco's Reaktion. Aber es kam keine.  
Es kam keine Reaktion und so öffnete er die Augen und wurde von zwei silberblauen Augen überrascht, die auf ihn nieder sahen.

Erst jetzt realisierte er den warmen Atem Draco's auf seinem Gesicht. Der Junge war einfach viel zu dicht an ihm dran. Aber aus irgendwelchen, für ihn nicht ganz klaren, absurden Gründen, wollte er auch nicht, das er wieder ging.  
„Ich mag dich auch..", flüsterte Draco und schloss nach einer kleinen Pause noch „ein wenig zu dolle...", dazu.

Langsam, ganz langsam, näherte sich Draco Harry's Gesicht und Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Er wartete einfach ab. Draco würde doch das Richtige tun. Das war doch eigentlich immer so.

Er schloss die Augen, als Draco seine Lippen ganz sanft auf die Harry's legte. Harry fühlte wie sein Herz anfing wie wild zu klopfen und er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch bekam.

Als dann auch noch Draco's Zunge ins Spiel kam, war es um ihn geschehen.  
Der einzige Gedanke, den er fassen konnte war in diesem Moment Draco. Als Draco's sich langsam wieder von ihm löste war da neben dem einen Gedanken auch nur ein Gefühl. Glück.  
Er war so verdammt glücklich, das er es selbst nicht glauben konnte.

Draco fuhr wie fasziniert mit seinem Finger die konturen von Harry's Lippen nach und realisierte anfangs nicht, als Harry ihn ansprach. „Was war das da eben?", fragte Harry und Draco erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

„Ich.. es tut mir Leid! Wirklich.. das wollte ich nicht"  
„Das wolltest du nicht?", fragte Harry, und versuchte den gekränkten Unterton der ihm auflauerte abzutöten.  
„Doch schon ich.. meine.. ich meine.. es tut mir Leid!", bekam Draco stotternd heraus und lies sich neben Harry in die Kissen nieder, starrte an die Decke.

„Warum? War es so.. schlimm?", fragte Harry und hätte sich für diese Frage selbst eine schallen können.  
Draco fuhr herum.  
„Nein", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, so das seine Haare hin und her flogen und wie helle Seide im Mondschein glänzten.

„Aber du .. ich.. also... du wolltest doch nicht..."  
„Wer sagt das?", fragte Harry, verwirrt.  
„Du hast doch gefragt, warum ich es getan ha-"  
„Aber ich sagte nicht, das ich es nicht.. mochte"

„Das heißt du mochtest es?", fragte Draco begeistert. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt!", antwortete Harry schnell. Er sollte vorsichtiger sein. Noch wusste er nicht, warum Draco das getan hatte... .

„Das heißt, du mochtest es nicht..", sagte Draco und Harry konnte eindeutig hören, wie enttäuscht er klang.  
„Es tut mir Leid..", flüsterte er noch und Harry konnte dem Drang nicht mehr wiederstehen, ihm durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Nein.. ich mochte es schon nur.. ich weiß nicht.. was das alles zu bedeuten hat..", flüsterte er und Draco lächelte.  
„Vielleicht müssen wir das auch gar nicht wissen!", sagte er, eher Harry ihn zu sich runterzog und sie sich ein zweites Mal zärtlich küssten.

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, einmal in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen zu sein.  
Und dann alles nur, wegen einem Kuss. Oder wegen zweien...

„Harry! Warum grinst du wie ein bekloppter und warum warst du gestern nicht mehr da?", fragte Ron am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück verwirrt.  
„Ich grinse nicht wie ein bekloppter", sagte Harry, wie ein bekloppter grinsend.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Seamus und setzte sich neben Ron.  
„Und warum warst du gestern nicht mehr da?", ging Hermine nun auf Ron's Frage ein.

„Wir haben noch nach dem Trank gesehen! Bis jetzt ist alles gut gelaufen!", antwortete Harry und wirkte total begeistert.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und Seamus grinste Harry über beide Ohren an.  
Er sah einmal zum Slytherin-Tisch und grinste Harry dann wieder an.

Dieser murmelte etwas wie: „Verammte Iren", und aß dann grinsend weiter.  
Hermine besah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick und fragte dann: „Hast du schon was herausgefunden?"

Sofort war Ron voll am Gespräch beteiligt aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Aber ich bin mir sicher, das ich es bald weiß!"  
„Wieso?", fragte Ron verwirrt und dieses Mal bekamen die Beiden nur ein Schlulterzucken seitens Harry.

Sie verließen das Frühstück und begaben sich auf die Weiden von Hogwarts, um mit Hagrid Unterricht zu machen.  
Harry hielt sich nah an Draco und hatte dieses Mal sogar Spaß am Unterricht. Nicht, das er Hagrids Unterricht nicht mochte, aber es war doch immer etwas ... gefährlich.

Sie überstanden die 2 Stunden ohne große Zwischenfälle und Harry musste sich von Draco verabschieden, um mit dem Hufflepuffs zu den Gewächshäusern zu gehen.

„Mr. Potter!", rief Prof. Sprout aus und er sah verwirrt von seinem Blatt auf.  
„Hören sie mir zu und hören sie verdammt nochmal auf, irgendwelche Schlangen auf ihre Blätter zu zeichnen!", sagte sie, als sie zu ihm rumkam und brachte somit einen Iren in der Nähe zu einem heftigen Lachanfall.

Harry sah auf sein Blatt. Er malte Schlangen?  
Das war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen...

Er machte sich daran, Seamus böse blicke zuzuwerfen und mit Ron eine widerspenstige Pflanze in einen Topf zu sperren.  
„Och nööö...", sagte Ron, als die Pflanze ihn zu schlagen begann und nach einem rülpser damit vorfuhr.

„Verdammt, warum züchtet man Pflanzen, die rülspen?", fragte Ron verzweifelt.  
„Weil sie wichtige Medizin abgeben, Ronald!", sagte Hermine vom Nachbartisch aus und Ron äffte sie leise nach.  
Sie hob die Augenbraun und beachtete die Beiden nicht weiter.

Aber Harry's Laune war nicht klein zu kriegen. Er freute sich über alles wie ein kleines Kind, und als er von der Pflanze letztlich angekotzt wurde, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und machte sich mit einem Zauber wieder sauber.

Der ganze Tag verlief ähnlich und Ron fing an, an Harry's Verstand zu zweifeln, während Seamus vor lauter lachen Bauchschmerzen bekam und immer vor sich hin murmelte: „Schlangen.. so weit ist es also schon.. er malt Schlangen".

Abends trafen sich die Vier in der Bücherei wieder und besprachen ihren Plan für die nächsten Tage.  
Das klappte auch fast ohne Hindernisse, es gab nämlich nur eines. Sie hatten keinen Plan.  
„Das klappt schon, keine Sorge", sagte Harry zuversichtlich und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lasst uns später weiterreden, ich werde langsam müde!", sagte Hermine und erhob sich. Das war wohl ein ziemlich kurzer Besuch.  
Ron nickte und wandte sich zum gehen. „Harry?", fragte er und Harry öffnete den Mund, sah Draco an und schloss den Mund wieder.

Er nickte und drehte sich zu Ron.  
„Harry", sagte Draco und Harry drehte sich aufgeregt wieder um.  
„Willst du nicht noch mitkommen?", fragte Draco und Harry nickte, woraufhin Hermine und Ron mit den Schultern zuckten und sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machten.

Derweil waren Harry und Draco damit beschäftigt, den Geheimgang zu Draco's Zimmer zu durchqueren.  
„Du?", fragte Harry als sie in Draco's Zimmer ankamen.  
„Jah?"  
„Naja.. bereust du.. also..", Harry druckste herum und Draco lächelte.  
„Nicht eine Sekunde!", sagte Draco, der sofort verstand, das es um den Kuss von gestern Abend ging.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich geh mich eben umziehen", sagte Draco und zeigte auf seine Klamotten. „Ich brauch irgendwas bequemeres!"  
Er ging ins Bad und Harry besah sich Draco's Zimmer.

Es war ziemlich groß, aber das hatte er wohl vorher auch feststellen können.  
Er ging zu einem Spiegel der mit einem goldenen Rahmen, der aussah wie goldene Sahne, umrahmt war und erstarrte, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Er war nicht allein.  
Neben ihm standen James und Lily Potter.

Harry verstand es nicht.  
Er ging näher an den Spiegel heran und sah seine Eltern lächeln.  
Wie in seinem ersten Jahr. Wie beim Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Der Spiegel Nerhegeb... zeigte einem seinen Herzenswunsch.. aber konnte es zwei solcher Spiegel geben?  
„DRACO?", rief Harry vollkommen verwirrt und hörte es hinter der Badezimmertür rumpeln.

„Ja, was denn?"  
„Ich.. komm mal schnell", rief Harry und wirkte, als wäre er in Panik.

Ein verwirrter, nur mit Boxershorts bekleideter, Draco kam aus dem Bad geschossen und sah nach Harry.  
„Was denn? Ist alles okay?"

Harry zeigte auf den Spiegel.  
„Was.. zeigt er einem?"  
Draco sah ihn entgeistert an.  
„Ich würde sagen, er zeigt dich?"  
„Nein.. er.. also ja.. aber er zeigt mehr", sagte Harry und Draco trat vor den Spiegel.

„Also ich sehe nur mich und das war bisher auch immer so..."  
Draco ließ Harry vortreten und Harry erstarrte ein zweites Mal.

„Aber eben waren sie doch noch da...", flüsterte er und fasste an den Spiegel.  
„Wer? Wer war da?"

„Meine Eltern..."  
Draco sah ihn verwirrt an.

Harry erklärte ihm von dem Spiegel Nerhegeb und Draco nickte. „Aber.. mein Spiegel ist doch nicht..."  
„Nein aber.. ich hab sie doch gesehen!"  
Er zuckte resigniert die Schultern und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach müde!"  
Draco sah ihn etwas mitleidig an und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Harry.. wünschst du dir sehr, das sie wieder da sind?"  
„Natürlich!"  
„Ist das dein Herzenswunsch?"  
„Ich.. weiß es nicht..."

„Vielleicht.. ist es das. Genau das! Und das war in deinem Unterbewusst sein, und deswegen hast du sie gesehen! Wir müssen nicht alles verstehen Harry, wir leben in einer Welt mit Zauber.."  
Harry nickte.

„Aber wie sollen mir meine Eltern dabei helfen? Sie sind Tod!", fragte er und sah Draco an.  
Draco sah ihn lange an.  
Dann hob er seine Hand und fuhr durch Harry's Haare.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß etwas", sagte er leise.  
„Aber es.. wäre sehr gefährlich.."

Harry lehnte sich gegen Draco's Hand.  
„Muss ich es alleine machen?", fragte er leise.

„Nein!"  
„Würdest du mitkommen?"  
„Ja!"  
„Dann ist es egal"  
„Was ist egal?"  
„Es ist egal, wie schwer und gefährlich es ist.. mit dir werde ich es schon schaffen!"

...TBC


	6. Verhängnisvolle Begegnung

Heey, da bin ich wieder! xD.. hat bisschen gedauert, ich weiß ich weiß, sorry...

3 Reviews? Hm, geht doch! **+freu+**

Danke:

Minnilein: Eine Schlange, ja? Lässt sich denke ich vielleicht einrichten.. aber es gibt schon 9 Kapitels von dieser Story, also wirst du noch ein wenig warten müssen, bis ich Dobby oder eine Schlange einbringen kann, ok? Tut mir Lied )), aber ich denke, ich werde da was machen können.. werd mal sehen.. Danke für deine Rev.

Sweet Fay: Yeah xD.. ich mochte deinen Namen immer xD, naja, macht ja nix.. ja, ich fand das mit dem Schlangen malen auch irgendwie süß xD.. thx for rev.

spiritofair: Naaaa? Schnell genug +lach+ Freu mich immer neue Gesichter hier zu sehen xD

P.S.: Ich muss einmal anmerken, auch wenn es sowieso keinen Interessiert: Ihr müsst euch unbedingt „Danke" von Xavier Naidoo anhören.. ich liebe dieses Lied! So.. und jetzt.. ab mit der Story xD!

_Kapitel 6: Verhängnisvolle Begegnung_

Draco drückte die Klinge zum Raum der Rumtreiber nach unten und ging hinein, Harry folge ihm.  
„Ich hab darüber schon nachgedacht, als wir das Buch das erste Mal hatten...", sagte Draco und legte das Buch der Rumtreiber auf den Tisch, zog Harry zu sich.  
„Wieso hast du es so lange für dich behalten?"  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir es schaffen können..."  
„Und jetzt bist du es?"  
Draco seufzte leise. „Wir können..", sagte er und schlug eine Seite im Buch auf.  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Reise in die Vergangenheit?"  
Draco nickte. „Das hier ist ein schwerer Zauber... aber wir wollen ihn umwandeln.. dadurch würde er noch schwerer werden, aber der Plan wäre... perfekt!"  
Harry deutete ihn mit einer Handbewegung weiter zu sprechen. „Also... es gibt mehrerer Parallel-Universum, sie sind Jahre von uns entfernt, aber es ist der selbe Tag. Nur das Jahr verändert sich, ansonsten bleibt das Datum gleich. Das heißt, wenn wir dorthin reisen, und etwas verändern, dann verändert sich in unserem Universum erst mal gar nichts. Weil es nicht direkt unsere Vergangenheit ist, verstehst du? Es ist ein anderes Universum, dort leben wir. Oder wir sind halt noch nicht geboren..."  
„Ich versteh das ja.. aber ich weiß nicht, was uns das bringen soll!"  
„Schau, es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man danach unser Universum vernichten kann.. das heißt, die Leute sterben nicht, ihre Seelen gehen in die Seelen in ihrem Parallel-Universen über... also wenn wir es in der Vergangenheit schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen, dann müssen wir unser Universum zerstören und so würden wir früher leben... verstehst du? Alle, die in diesem Universum 'sterben' würden dort auf ihre Geburt 'warten'. Und die würde kommen, wie sie schon immer kam. Außer die Eltern wären gestorben, aber das ist ja genau das, was wir verhindern wollen! Das so viele Menschen sterben! Und Harry ich glaube.. ich weiß nicht, ob wir hier Voldemort besiegen können, aber dort werden wir es können!"  
Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. Irgendwie wirkte das alles verdammt Paradox!  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, wie ist dein Plan?"  
„Also.. wir wissen ja, aus unserer Vergangenheit, wann Voldemort wo ist, wo er Leute vom Orden überraschte, und sie deswegen ermordete. In diese Vergangenheit müssen wir reisen, und dann werden wir ihn besiegen können. Natürlich müssen wir schon früher hin, und den Leuten denen wir dort vertrauen können Bescheid sagen. Dann reisen wir zurück in unsere Zeit. Und warten darauf, das dass Datum eintritt, in dem wir auch in der Vergangenheit sein müssten... ich hab ja erklärt, es ist das selbe Datum, außer das Jahr, richtig? Verstehst du das? Ich bin noch ein bisschen durcheinander..."  
Harry nickte langsam. Es klang doch ganz ... ja, merkwürdig, aber man konnte es verstehen.  
„Ok.. ja, das versteh ich.. warum reisen wir nicht direkt dahin, wo Voldemort noch jung war?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir dorthin reisen, und ihn ermorden, kommen wir nach Askaban! Es weiß doch niemand von der Zukunft!"  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Auch wieder wahr.  
„In welche Vergangenheit willst du?"  
„In die, in der deine Eltern in Hogwarts waren."  
„Wieso?"  
„Der Spiegel.. er hat doch gezeigt, das du sie brauchst! Das war ein Zeichen Harry, wir brauchen sie, um zu gewinnen!"  
Harry nickte.  
„In Ordnung.. aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Wie sollen wir den Zauber so verändern?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alleine kriegen wir das nicht hin. Wir brauchen Hermine und Ron. Und alle anderen, die du dich einzuweihen traust!"  
„Dumbeldore?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
„Lass uns das mit Ron und Hermine besprechen. Ich glaube, alles andere wäre überstürzt", meinte Draco und Harry nickte.  
„Ja, lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen.. ich bin so müde".

Die Tage vergingen und Hermine, Ron, Harry und Draco versammelten sich jeden Tag in dem Raum der Rumtreiber und diskutierten, wen sie einweihen könnten.  
„Wir sollten wirklich zu Dumbledore gehen!", sagte Hermine ernst. „Aber was, wenn er nein sagt?"  
„Na, dann sagt er eben nein! Wir kriegen es schon ohne ihn hin, aber mit ihm wäre es leichter!"  
„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine... wenn er es nicht will, dann wird er uns aufhalten", sagte Ron und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist der Kampf gegen Voldemort! Wenn Dumbledore uns aufhalten will, lassen wir uns eben nicht aufhalten! Er kann uns nicht zwingen, hier rum zu sitzen, und zu zusehen, wir Voldemort Harry verfolgt und er sich nicht einmal richtig schützen kann!"  
„Ja! Genau das ist es, was ich meine!"  
„Aber es wäre leichter, wenn er es nicht wüsste! Und er wird uns sicher nicht helfen! Er hat seine eigenen Ziele und er wird unseres nicht verfolgen!", sagte Harry.  
Und die anderen nickte. „Ok, dann kein Dumbledore! Fällt euch sonst noch wer ein?"  
Resigniertes Schweigen.  
„Gut, dann müssen wir es eben allein machen!", sagte Hermine und die anderen nickte leicht.  
Sie sahen sich das Buch an, den Zauber, überlegten wie sie ihn verändern könnten. Aber ihn fiel einfach nichts ein.  
„Jemand aus dem Orden, der uns vertraut?"  
Schweigen.  
„Keiner?"  
„Keiner!"  
„Ok Leute, lasst uns für heute aufhören! Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr!"  
„WARTET! Was ist mit Remus?", rief Harry aufgeregt.  
„Remus?"  
„Remus Lupin! Er war einer der Rumtreiber! Wir können ihn dazu kriegen.. kommt schon, schaut nicht so! Lasst es mich versuchen!", sagte Harry und blickte in die Runde.  
Mit seinem bittenden Blick hatte er Draco sowieso schon mal auf seiner Seite, Hermine seufzte und nickte leicht und Ron schloss sie wie immer Hermine an.  
„Sehr gut! Ich werde ihm schreiben, das ich mit ihm reden muss! Das klappt, ganz sicher!"  
Die anderen sahen sich an, glaubten nicht so stark wie Harry daran, wollten es ihm aber auch nicht kaputt machen.  
Harry schrieb also an Remus, und sie alle warteten gespannt auf eine Antwort.

Und diese kam auch, und zwar genau 2 Tage, nachdem Harry seinen Brief abgeschickt hatte. Es war ein Samstag Abend und Harry und Draco saßen in Draco's Zimmer.  
Da kam Hedwig hinein geflogen und brachte Stolz den Brief von Remus, den Harry sofort öffnete.

„Lieber Harry,

ich weiß nicht, was los ist, aber es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein, wenn ich deinen Brief richtig interpretiere. Ich glaube dafür wäre Hogwarts nicht der richtige Ort, also komm doch bitte morgen nach Hogsmead. Ihr dürft am Wochenende ja immer, und ich hoffe du hast auch Zeit. Am Besten wir treffen uns gegen Mittag bei den drei Besen, von dort aus können wir uns immer noch überlegen, wo wir hingehen.  
Es tut mir Leid, das ich erst jetzt antworte, aber ich war nicht daheim, und so hat deine Eule auf mich gewartet. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht allzu große Probleme und es geht dir gut.

Bis Morgen also,

Remus"

stand dort in ordentlichen Lettern aneinander gereiht und Harry nickte zufrieden. „Morgen in Hogsmead", sagte er zu Draco und dieser nickte.  
„Möchtest du lieber alleine gehen?", fragte er und Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht.. ich glaube, es kommt nicht so gut, wenn ich ihn so was frage, und mit einem Malfoy neben ihm stehe.. aber ich werde ihm von dir erzählen.. er soll wissen, das du .. ähm .. anders bist, als er denkt!"  
Draco nickte bloß.  
Der Abend war damit sozusagen stillschweigend abgeschlossen, und Harry brauchte nicht lange, um einzuschlafen.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die verzauberten Fenster im Kerker fiel, hatte Harry sich schon längst im Schlaf an Draco gekuschelt und lag auf seiner Brust.  
Er spürte, wie Draco atmete.  
Er lag noch eine Weile müde da, bis Draco sich bewegte. Draco schien aufgewacht zusein und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Harry...geh .. geh runter von mir!", sagte er und Harry lies sich hinab gleiten.  
„Willst du schon aufstehen?", fragte Harry überrascht. Es war noch sehr früh, und für normal schliefen sie Beide lieber etwas länger.  
Draco antwortete nicht. Er fuhr sich durchs Gesicht und setzte sich endlich ganz aufrecht hin. Er ließ die Beine vom Bett hinab baumeln.  
„Draco?", fragte Harry, und als er wieder keine Antwort bekam, legte er seinen Kopf von hinten auf Draco's Schulter. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er leise.  
Draco stand auf, und ließ Harry's Kopf somit in der Luft hängen.  
„Gar nichts!", sagte er. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Draco, ich-"  
„Man, Harry! Es ist nichts, ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du mich ständig so.. begrabbeln musst!", sagte er und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Harry erstarrte und nickte starr.  
Er flüsterte eine Entschuldigung und ging mit schnellen Schritten ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Sagte er jedenfalls, als er im Bad war, setzte er sich allerdings erst mal einfach auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
Draco hatte nie so.. wütend reagiert. Er hatte nicht gedacht, das es Draco etwas ausmachte... wobei es ihm sogar.. beinahe gefallen hätte.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er trat ärgerlich an den Spiegel heran. Herr Gott! Es war nichts schlimmes geschehen! Draco wollte ihn nicht so nah bei sich, aber was war schon dabei!  
„Nichts!", sagte Harry wütend in Richtung Spiegel und drehte den Wasserhahn an. Mit eiskalten Wasser kühlte er sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nichts!"  
Damit zog er sich um und ging ins Zimmer zurück. Draco saß noch immer auf dem Bett, genauso wie Harry ihn verlassen hatte und starrte auf den Boden.  
„Ich gehe!", sagte Harry nur, und verschwand daraufhin, um seinen Worten die nötige Portion Wahrheit zu verpassen.  
Er rannte beinahe durch die Gänge. Damit hörte er auch erst auf, als er so früh am Morgen in Hogsmead ankam. So war das nicht geplant gewesen, das alles. Jetzt hatte er mehrere Stunden, in denen er wahllos durch die Gegend marschieren musste. Frustriert trat er einen kleinen Stein vom Weg und seufzte.  
Er stellte sich auf einen verdammt langweiligen Morgen in Hogsmead ein. Doch er hatte nicht mit den dunklen Augen gerechnet, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beobachteten. Und der dazu gehörige Körper stand nun keine 5 Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Aber er merkte nichts, ahnte nicht einmal etwas...

„Mr. Potter!", sagte Madam Rosmerta freundlich. „Was führt sich so früh schon zu uns?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir dürfen jetzt gehen wann wir wollen.. mir war nach frischer Luft!"  
„Und da gehen sie hier herein?", fragte Madam Rosmerta mit einem lächeln. Harry sah sich um. Keine Person außer ihm war hier. „Ich dachte, sie hätten vielleicht draußen aufgebaut..", log Harry.  
Madam Rosmerta lächelte wissend.  
„Komm Junge, setzt dich zu mir an den Tresen.. was möchtest du denn? Ein Butterbier?", sagte sie und marschierte ohne auf eine Antwort zum hinter den Tresen und machte Harry ein Butterbier. Als er sich auf den Barhocker niederließ reichte sie es ihm. „Danke...", sagte er bevor er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug nahm.  
„Also.. ich habe noch etwas Zeit. Die Leute kommen normalerweise nicht vor Mittag, aber ich habe meistens etwas zutun, deswegen hab ich schon um diese Zeit geöffnet. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte sie, das lächeln stetig in ihrem Gesicht.  
Harry räusperte sich. „Nur ein paar Probleme in der Schule...", sagte Harry und trank wieder von seinem Bier.  
„Ach, komm schon, Harry. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon länger! Du hattest immer Probleme in der Schule, und hast weiß Gott noch andere Probleme gehabt! Aber du warst noch nie so deprimiert bei mir! Wer ist es?"  
„Wer ist wer?", fragte Harry ehrlich verwirrt.  
„Die Person, wegen der du so traurig bist!"  
In Harry's Kopf trat sofort Draco in Erscheinung, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur noch müde, das ist alles!"  
Das war die einzigste Erklärung, die Harry in diesem Moment einfiel. Und es war eine sehr schlechte, wie er selbst feststellte.  
Madam Rosmerta seufzte und fing an, Harry von ihren eigenen Problemen zu erzählen. Wie sie früher, als sie in seinem Alter war, gedacht hatte, die einzig richtige Person für sich gefunden zu haben. Und ein paar Wochen später war die ganze Trauer wie fortgewischt.  
Aber es brachte Harry nichts. Er war und blieb deprimiert. Und er dachte verdammt noch mal nicht, er hätte die Richtige Person in seinem Leben gefunden!  
Madam Rosmerta lächelte ihn traurig an. „Weißt du, manchmal kommt das Glück wenn man gar nicht damit rechnet... man muss nur zugreifen", damit wandte sie sich der Person zu, die gerade ihr Lokal betrat.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie. „Oh.. ich wollte nur etwas trinken.. ich dachte sie haben schon offen!", fragte das Mädchen mit einem lächeln und trat neben Harry an den Tresen.  
„Oh ja, das haben wir! Aber es kommt nicht oft vor, das hier jemand Vormittags herkommt.. und heute bekomme ich gleich zwei Besucher", sagte sie und sandte Harry einen vielsagenden Blick.  
„Das ist schön...", sagte das Mädchen und setzte sich. „Haben sie Kirschsaft?", fragte sie und Madam Rosmerta nickte und brachte ihr gleich darauf ein großes Glas voller klarer, dunkelroter Flüssigkeit.  
„Heeey..", sagte das Mädchen und wandte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu.  
„Naaa...", machte Harry nur und sah nicht auf. Er hatte sie bereits angesehen. Er kannte sie nicht.  
„Ich bin Linda..", sagte sie und streckte Harry die Hand hin. „Harry", sagte er einfach und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig und nun sah Harry doch auf. „Sicher..."  
Sie trank ein wenig von ihrem Saft und sah Harry lächelnd an. „Kommst du von Hogwarts?", fragte sie und Harry nickte.  
„Richtig.. aber du nicht, oder?"  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre schwarzen Locken fingen an sich leicht zu wehen. „Ich bin nicht auf einer so berühmten Schule. Sie heißt 'Alisons Street-Castle'. Aber ich mag meine Schule..."  
„Was machst du dann hier?"  
„Ähm.. ich bin ausgerissen... . Es ist Wochenende, und wir dürfen nirgendwo hin. Außerdem habe ich mich mit meiner Freundin gestritten. Ich wollte einfach mal unter Leute kommen", sagte sie und blickte Harry direkt in die Augen.  
Madam Rosmerta warf Harry einen weiteren vielsagenden Blick zu und kümmerte sich dann wieder um ihre Gläser, die Harry's erachtens nach überhaupt nicht mehr poliert werden mussten. Aber es war ihm auch egal.  
„Verstehe", sagte er also nur.  
Linda streckte sich und stellte ihr leeres Glas vor sich ab. „Kommst du mit?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Tür. „Ich kenne mich hier nicht so aus, und wollte das Dorf einmal kennen lernen..."  
Harry nickte und bezahlte für sich und Linda die Getränke. Als sie draußen waren und die Sonne etwas wärmer strahlte, blitzten Linda's dunkelbraune Augen auf.  
„Honigtopf?", fragte sie und Harry nickte leicht.  
Sie gingen hinein und Linda fragte zu fast jeder der einzelnen Süßigkeiten, ob Harry sie schon probiert hatte. Und das schlimme war, er hatte für jede der Süßigkeiten eine kleine Geschichte zu erzählen. Linda fing jedes Mal an zu lachen und bei den schönsten Geschichten schnappte sie sich die Süßigkeiten und ging letztendlich mit sehr vielen zur Kasse.  
Sie bezahlten und gingen hinaus.  
Linda zog eine kleine Kamera aus ihrer Tasche und sah Harry begeistert an. „Man kann zwar nur 10 Fotos damit machen, aber sie war billig und eigentlich auch schon von ganz guter Qualität. Ich hab aber schon 5 von dem Dorf hier gemacht...", sagte sie und sah Harry an. Der nickte nur, weil er einfach keine Antwort fand.  
Linda grinste und tippte einem Jungen der an ihnen vorbei ging auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigung...", begann sie, als er sich um drehte. „Könntest du vielleicht zwei Fotos von uns machen?", fragte sie und deutete auf Harry und sich. Der Junge nickte und Linda umarmte Harry seitlich, was diesen verlegen zum grinsen brachte.  
Linda bedankte sich und der Junge verschwand wieder.  
Die nächsten 3 Fotos waren auch schon bald geschossen. Als das letzte Bild geschossen war, löste sich die Kamera in Luft auf und hervor kamen 10 Fotos. 5 davon von Hogsmead und 5 davon von Linda und Harry. Linda reichte Harry eines davon, das erste was sie geschossen hatten und grinste ihn fröhlich an.  
Da fiel Harry was ein.  
„Es wird schon bald Mittag...", sagte er und sah sich um. Es wurden immer mehr Leute hier, die aus ihren Häusern kamen und von woanders her. Auch der ein oder andere Hogwartsschüler war da.  
„Ja.. 12 Uhr!", sagte Linda und zeigte auf eine große Uhr. Harry nickty. 12 Uhr. Das hieß Remus würde bald kommen.  
„Weißt du, ich treffe bald jemanden..."  
„Oh, du bist mit einem Mädchen verabredet?", fragte Linda und klang ein wenig enttäuscht. „Oh nein", sagte Harry und grinste. „Es ist nur ein Freund, den ich lange nicht mehr gesehen habe...", sagte er und sie nickte.  
„Damit bin ich zu Frieden", sagte sie, nun auch grinsend. „Ist das jetzt ein Abschied für immer?", fragte sie und sah Harry an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das bleibt dir überlassen"  
Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte sie. „Ich melde mich bei dir, Harry Potter", sagte sie und lächelte. Er nickte und sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Dann wandte sie sich einer anderen Straße und anderen Läden zu und Harry ging gemächlich zu den 'drei Besen'.  
Als er ankam stand Remus schon davor.  
„Heeey", sagte Harry und musste unbewusst an Linda's Begrüßung denken.  
„Oh, hallo Harry! Bist du schon lange hier?"  
Harry nickte. „Ja, ich war früh auf heute, und bin ein bisschen durch die Läden gestreift..." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das er mit Linda gar nicht deprimiert gewesen war.  
Dann schallte er sich selbst. Das lag daran, das er von vornherein nicht deprimiert war. Schließlich war ja nichts schlimmes geschehen, richtig? Richtig!  
Zufrieden wandte er sich Remus zu und sagte: „Wir sollte wohin gehen, wo man uns nicht hören kann..."  
Remus nickte und deutete auf eine Seitenstraße.  
Sie setzten sich auf eine Mauer und Harry begann ganz leise zu erzählen. Remus unterbrach ihn nicht. Er wusste, wie man am besten zuhörte.

„Ich verstehe dich ja Harry, aber bist du sicher, das dass eine so gute Idee ist? Mich als einziger, der irgendetwas davon weiß?". Remus hatte lange zu gehört, und endlich hatte Harry mit seinen Erzählungen gestoppt und wartete auf Remus' Reaktion.  
„Du bist der einzige, dem wir hier wirklich vertrauen!", sagte Harry fest und sah ihn an. Remus seufzte. „Ich glaube, da kann ich nicht viel mache.. ich gebe mich geschlagen. Der Plan macht wirklich Sinn"  
Harry freute sich und stand auf. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel. „Aber Harry.. ich bin im Moment sehr beschäftigt. Ich werde euch erst in den Weihnachtsferien helfen können".  
Harry nickte. Man konnte nicht alles haben. „Aber dafür erwarte ich von euch, das ihr alles erdenkliche, was ihr herausfinden könnte, herausfindet! Alles klar?", fragte Remus und Harry nickte. „Alles klar"  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry verließ Hogsmead. Und da waren sie wieder. Die Augen die Harry schon so lange unbemerkt verfolgten. Und wieder merkte er nichts...

„Harry!", rief Draco und lief auf ihn zu. Harry sah zu Seite und gab nur ein: „Tag auch", von sich. Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah sich auf dem Turm um. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er und Harry hob die Augenbraun. „Ich sitze hier!"  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippe „Jahh...", sagte Draco und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Warst du bei Remus?", wechselte er das Thema. Harry nickte.  
„Und?"  
„Er hilft uns"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Würde ich lügen?"  
„Nein..."  
„Aber erst ab Weihnachtsferien"  
„Und solange.."  
„Suchen wir so viele Informationen dazu, wie möglich!", sagte Harry und stand damit auf.  
„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Draco sofort und folgte ihm.  
„Es ist schon spät", meinte Harry nur.  
„Harry, bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?"  
„Nein!"  
„Warum bist du dann so komisch?"  
„Ich bin nicht komisch.. nur müde!", sagte Harry. Er wusste das er nicht müde war. Er war sogar noch ziemlich wach, dafür das es schon so spät war. „Wir dürfen schon gar nicht mehr auf den Gängen sein!"  
„Kommst du mit?", fragte Draco und deutete auf die Kerker.  
„Nein"  
„Warum nicht?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich?"  
Doch. Er war sauer. Ganz eindeutig. Er war furchtbar sauer auf Draco. Aber er wusste einfach nicht warum, er dachte immer wieder an den heutigen Morgen.. aber das war es bestimmt nicht! Es interessierte ihn doch gar nicht...  
„Ähm.. vielleicht.. weil... ähm, weil..."  
„Jah?"  
„Wegen dem Vielsafttrank!", sagte Draco und sah Harry an.  
„In Ordnung!", sagte Harry und folgte Draco. Draco schien zufrieden und sie gingen den beinahe schon gewöhnten Geheimgang zu Draco's Zimmer.  
„Bist du sauer wegen heute Morgen?", fragte Draco, als sie dort waren.  
„Ich bin nicht sauer, hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört?", fuhr Harry ihn an. Draco zuckte augenblicklich zusammen und wandte den Blick auf den Vielsafttrank.  
„Doch.."  
Während Draco eifrig die Fortschritte ihres Vielsafttranks aufschrieb, setzte Harry sich auf das Bett. „Oh..", sagte Draco und hielt die kaputte Feder hoch. „Ich hab ein wenig zu doll aufgedrückt", sagte er und betrachtete die Feder. „Hast du noch eine?", fragte Draco und Harry nickte, warf Draco seine Tasche zu und meinte: „Irgendwo da drin!"  
Draco wühlte darin herum und zog das Bild heraus. Harry sprang auf. „Oh, das-", sagte er und wollte Draco das Bild wegnehmen, aber dieser drehte sich weg und grinste. „Wer ist das?"  
„Ah.. das ist .. ähm nur eine Freundin"  
„Eine Freundin?"  
„Ja.. sie heißt Linda.. gib mir das Bild wieder..."  
Draco besah sich das Bild. Es war jenes, bei dem Linda Harry seitlich umarmte. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Bist du deswegen heut früh so schnell weg?", fragte er und Harry stoppte sich, als er sofort antworten wollte.  
Eigentlich nicht. Er hatte sie ja erst kennen gelernt. Aber es sagte: „Ja, richtig... ich wollte mich mit ihr treffen", sagte er und Draco nickte schweigend.  
Jetzt hatte er sie doch! Die Ausrede, warum er heute Morgen so flüchtig abgehauen war. Es war ganz leicht! Nicht weil Draco das gesagt hatte, sondern wegen Linda. Sehr gut!  
„Achso.. ich dacht schon..", murmelte Draco und Harry zog die Augenbraun nach oben.  
„Was dachtest du?"  
„Naja.. das du... na du weißt schon.."  
„Ähm?", machte Harry und sah gutgelaunt, wie Draco sich mit der Antwort rumplagte.  
„Naja, ich dachte du machst das wegen heute Morgen..."  
Harry streckte sich.  
„Was meinst'n?", fragte er und tat ganz locker. „Ach.. ähm gar nichts!", sagte Draco schnell, als er merkte, dass Harry scheinbar nicht wusste, wovon er sprach.  
„Ok! Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen!", fragte Harry und sah auf die Notizen. Draco nickte. „Natürlich, wenn du willst.."  
„Ich hab ja hier nichts mehr zutun!", sagte Harry noch einmal und nahm das Bild von Linda und sich aus Draco's Händen. Draco senkte den Blick, als Harry aus dem Zimmer verschwand, und sich nicht ein einziges Mal umdrehte.  
Doch als Harry die Tür schloss, senkte auch er den Kopf und fing leise an zu weinen.


	7. Draco, der Fuchs

_Hey Leute!_

_Ich freu mich, euch das nächste Pitelchen zu präsentieren Trommelwirbel_

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!_

_** Minnilein: **Is das jetz gut, oder schlecht, das du da nicht mit gerechnet hast? nicht sicher ist Thx für dein Rev_

_** spiritofair:** xD Die falsche Richtung, jah? Vielleicht hast du Recht lach Danke für dein Revi_

_** Teddy172:** lach Keine Sorge.. xD.. oder doch? Muhaaaa xD.. nein spaß... also ähm.. ich denke.. du solltest einfach selber weiter lesen xd.. Thx for Rev._

_**Kapitel 7: Draco, der Fuchs!**_

_Doch als Harry die Tür schloss, senkte auch er den Kopf und fing leise an zu weinen._

Eine lange Zeit verharrte er in dieser Position. Alles was man hören konnte waren seine leisen Schluchzer, die erst am frühen Morgen verebbten.

Er stand auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Er hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt. Es war alles Draco's Schuld! Warum konnte der sich nicht einfach entscheiden, was er wollte?

Verdammt!

Er ging nach oben zu den Türmen und das erste Mal seid dem gestrigen Morgen gab er zu, das Draco ihn schwer verletzt hatte.

Er saß am Rande des Nordturms, seine Beine nach unten baumeln lassend, als eine schöne Eule auf ihn zu geflogen kam. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und streckte ihr Bein. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und begann zu lesen.

„_Ich bin heute wieder im Dorf. Vielleicht können wir uns noch einmal treffen?_

_Mir hat der Vormittag gestern wirklich Spaß gemacht._

_Schick meine Eule einfach mit einer Antwort zurück._

_Linda"_

Harry seufzte. Er sah schrecklich aus, das wusste er. Seine Augen waren geschwollen und rot und immer wieder füllten sie sich mit Tränen.

Aber er wollte mit jemandem reden. Jemandem der ihn versteht. Und Linda war so. Sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit sein Vertrauen an sich gezogen und Harry nickte.

Er zog eine Feder aus seiner Tasche, drehte den Brief von Linda um und schrieb.

„Gerne. Heute Mittag bei den drei Besen. Ich warte auf dich

Harry"

Er band den Brief an das Bein der Eule, diese schuhute und flog davon.

Seufzend stand er auf und verließ den Nordturm. Er hatte Hunger, es war Zeit zum Frühstücken. Danach sollte er auch losgehen.

In der Halle waren schon viele Schüler, obwohl es Sonntagmorgen war, und ihm vielen Hermine, Ron und Draco sofort in die Augen.

Am Rande der Halle schluckte er noch einmal, atmete tief ein und aus und trat dann mit erhobenen Kopf auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

„Morgen, Harry", sagte Hermine und er setzte sich zu ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte nur. Er gähnte.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er geschlafen hatte.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Brötchen und Harry begann zu Essen. „Harry...", hörte er hinter sich Draco's Stimme. Er schloss kurz die Auge, öffnete sie wieder und drehte sich um. „Was?", fragte er.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

Draco schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine nicht hier"

„Tut mir Leid, ich muss jetzt los. Ich wollte heute noch mal nach Hogsmead", sagte er und stand auf. „Warum?"

„Ich treffe mich mit jemandem", sagte er im gehen und Draco verfolgte ihn.

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Kann ich dich davon abhalten?", fragte Harry und er hörte wie Draco seufzte.

Er trat nach draußen und schlug den Weg nach Hogsmead ein. „Also.. Harry, es tut mir Leid!"

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte Harry und hob die Augenbraun. „Was ich gestern Morgen gesagt habe!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"

Harry sah zu der Hütte von Hagrid. Er war scheinbar nicht da. Wahrscheinlich wieder auf Mission wegen dem Orden, denn die Gardinen waren zurück gezogen und es kam kein Rauch aus dem Schornstein.

Draco sagte eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr. „Ich hab gesagt, das du mich nicht begrabbeln sollst!", sagte er dann leise.

„Aha", sagte Harry nur und er musste schlucken, um die Tränen in seinen Augen zurück zuhalten.

„Verdammt, Harry! Willst du nicht wissen, warum ich das gesagt habe?"

„Nein", sagte Harry einfach und Draco hielt ihn am Arm fest. Sie blieben stehen und Draco stellte sich vor Harry, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist mir egal!"

„Das stimmt nicht!"

„Ach?"

„Du bist sauer auf mich!"

„Gut erkannt, du Fuchs!", sagte Harry, riss seinen Arm los und ging weiter.

Draco blieb stehen wo er war.

„Harry, bitte!", rief er hinterher und Harry blieb stehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ich will nichts weiter, als das du mir endlich zuhörst!"

„Gut! Rede!", sagte Harry wütend.

Jetzt war er wieder Schuld! Sehr gut! Er schnaubte.

Draco kam auf ihn zugelaufen und Harry ging weiter.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das du mir verzeihst?", fragte Draco.

Harry schluckte. „Ich hab dir verziehen, reicht dir das?"

„Gibt es auch eine Möglichkeit, das du mir ehrlich verzeihst?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt nichts, was ich dir verzeihen müsste. Du hast nichts verwerfliches getan"

Sie kamen bei Hogsmead an und Draco hielt Harry ein weiteres Mal am Arm fest, brachte ihn dazu still zustehen.

Harry sah zu den drei Besen und sah Linda davor stehen. Sie winkte ihm zu. Er lächelte leicht und winkte zurück.

„Ist sie das?", fragte Draco und Harry nickte.

„Sie ist hübsch", stellte er seufzend fest.

Harry nickte wieder.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich zu ihr gehen?", fragte Harry und nun war es an Draco zu nicken.

„Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Komm heute Abend in die Bücherei. Bitte", sagte er und Harry nickte wortlos.

Er lief auf Linda zu und sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet!"

„Tut mir Leid!", sagte Harry und lächelte entschuldigend. „Kein Problem!"

Sie sah sich um. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie und Harry bemerkte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen standen.

Er schluckte und rang sich dann zu einer Antwort durch. „Kann ich mir dir reden?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Komm mit!", sagte er, fasste sie an der Hand und zusammen gingen sie weiter nach Hogsmead herein, weiter weg von Hogwarts, und schließlich wieder aus Hogsmead raus. Sie setzte sich auf einer Wiese vor dem Dorf auf eine Bank.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte sie und er seufzte.

„Ich bin traurig...", fing er an und sie nickte.

„Es gibt da so einen Jungen... er hat.. also...", Harry seufzte und fuhr dann schließlich fort: „wir haben und seit Anfang des Schuljahres so gut verstanden. Ich konnte immer mit ihm reden und so.. und jetzt plötzlich... da will er mich irgendwie nicht mehr.."

„Bist du schwul?", brachte Linda heraus und Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Warum ist es dann so schlimm?"

„Er hat mich einfach verletzt...", sagte er und wieder standen ihm Tränen in den Augen.

„Harry... findest du nicht, das du ein wenig übertreibst? Du bist doch kein Weichei! Wenn er dich nicht mehr als Kumpel will, will er dich nicht mehr! Kann dir doch egal sein!"

Harry sagte nichts dazu.

„War der Junge das da vorhin?"

Harry nickte.

„Was wollte er?"

„Er wollte sich entschuldigen"

Linda lachte kurz auf. „Was denkt er, wer er ist? So kann man doch nicht mit dir umspringen! Hat er gesehen, das du wegen ihm geweint hat?", fragte sie und er nickte leicht.

„Wenn du mich fragst, Harry... er hält dich sicher für erbärmlich! Er nimmt dich nicht ernst! Jetzt kommt er, sagt einem das es ihm Leid tut und denkt alles ist wieder gut...", sie schnaubte.

Draco hielt ihn für erbärmlich...

„Also soll ich ihm nicht noch eine Chance geben?"

„Natürlich nicht!", rief sie aus.

„Aber wir haben so viel... zusammen gemacht..."

„Was denn?"

„Naja... ich also...", er stotterte vor sich hin, bis er ihr von seinen Kräften ohne Zauberstab erzählte, und von der Prophezeiung und davon, was sie jetzt vor hatten.

Er wusste nicht warum er ihr das alles erzählte.

Aber er wusste, das sie es wissen durfte. Er konnte ihr vertrauen. Er wusste es einfach.

Sie sagte eine Weile nichts. „Harry, wer dich so schrecklich behandelt, der ist es nicht Wert, dein Freund zu sein", sagte sie und Harry stimmte ihr nickend zu, „jedoch", fuhr sich fort, „hat er scheinbar gute Einfälle. Du solltest seine Einfälle nutzen! Aber sieh dich vor!"

Harry nickte.

Alles was Linda sagte war so einleuchtend.

„Harry, ich muss dir auch was sagen..."

Harry nickte und sah zu ihr auf. „Ich hab die Schule geschmissen!"

„Was?"

„Es war mein letztes Jahr. Das siebte! Und ich hatte kein Lust mehr! Ich brauche dieses Jahr ja nicht einmal!"

„Und.. was tust du jetzt?"

„Ich wohne hier!", sagte sie und zeigte auf Hogsmead.

„Wirklich?", fragte er und sie nickte.

„Ich würde dir gerne helfen, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen!"

Harry nickte.

„Dann musst du mit nach Hogwarts kommen!", sagte er und dachte an Hagrids Hütte.

„Du könntest in so einer Hütte vor Hogwarts leben.. aber es darf dich natürlich niemand sehen..", Harry dachte nach und zog schließlich seinen Tarnumhang heraus.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein, aber du könntest denke ich für eine Weile dort leben. Sie steht momentan leer. Aber das wird sie nicht immer.. ähm... aber ich denke, das könnte erst mal klappen!"

Sie nickte und legte sich den Tarnumhang über.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und sie gingen zurück nach Hogwarts.

Harry öffnete die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte und sie gingen hinein. Es war wie er gedacht hatte. Hagrid war nicht da. Es brannte kein Feuer und die Gardinen waren vor gezogen.

Linda zog den Tarnumhang von sich herunter und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich sollte gehen", sagte Harry und Linda sah ihn fragend an. „Draco wollte mit mir in der Bücherei reden", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ähm Harry? Was bist du? Sein Hündchen? Er pfeift und du kommst?"

„Nein, aber ich hab ihm schon gesagt-"

„Interessiert das irgendwen? Pf! Wenn er was will, muss er zu dir kommen, nicht andersrum!", sagte sie und er nickte.

Jahh... sie hatte Recht!

Er konnte doch auf Draco pfeifen!

Bis es endlos dunkel war, blieb er noch in der Hütte bei Linda und sie unterhielten sich. Dann lief er zum Gryffindor Turm und in seinen Schlafsaal. Er war so verdammt müde. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war er eingeschlafen.

So vergingen die Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und Harry verbrachte seine gesamte, und dazu zählte jede einzelne Minute, freie Zeit bei Linda in Hagrids Hütte. Sie hatten mitbekommen, das Hagrid erst in den Weihnachtsferien wiederkommen würde, und so war Linda am heutigen, ersten Ferientag, wieder dort ausgezogen.

Harry hatte nicht mit den anderen in der Bücherei gesucht. Linda hatte ihn überzeugt das sie es sowieso nicht schaffen würden. Und sie hatte Recht. Harry und sie hatten überlegt, auf wie viele einzelne Weisen man sie stoppen konnte und Harry hatte bemerkt, das es einfach zu viele waren.

Sie saßen zu viert im Raum der Rumtreiber, um zu besprechen, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden. Linda, Harry, Hermine und Draco saßen also dort und Ron holte aus der Küche etwas zu Essen. Es war tief in der Nacht und die Fünf hatten sich bis jetzt nicht geeinigt. Die anderen Drei wollten nicht einsehen, das sie keine Chance hatten.

„Hey..", sagte Draco und sah in die Runde. „Jetzt sind wir ja wie die Vier Rumtreiber damals", sagte er und zeigte auf die Portraits. „Ich bin ein Malfoy, zähle als Schwarzmagier und so weiter. Bin also wie Sirius Black. Hermine ist wie Remus, ich muss sicher nicht erläutern warum. Harry ist James, ganz klar. Und Linda... wie Peter"

Harry starrte ihn wütend an. „Peter war ein Verräter!", sagte er, aber Draco sah ihn nicht an. Er sah nur Linda an, als wäre sie Abschaum und sagte: „Das ist mir wohl.. entfallen!"

Man konnte aus seiner Stimme aber eindeutig heraushören, das er das nicht so meinte. Harry's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er riss Draco aus dem Sessel hoch und zog ihn mit sich in Draco's Zimmer. „Wir sollten uns unterhalten!", sagte er noch und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Womit?"

„Hör auf sie zu beleidigen!"

„Warum? Sie hat es nicht anders verdient! Sie ist eine Verräterin!"

Wham!

Da hatte Draco Harry's Faust auf's Maul bekommen.

„Scheiße, Harry!", rief er aus und wischte sich mit der Hand ein bisschen Blut vom Mund. Auf der einen Seite lief es unaufhörlich herunter.

„Nenn' sie nie wieder so!", zischte Harry.

„Was ist, seid ihr jetzt ein Paar? Musst du sie beschützen!"

„Wir sind nicht zusammen! Aber sie hält zu mir, wir sind Freunde. Ich vertraue ihr! Das kann man nicht von allen sagen, die in diese Sache eingeweiht sind!"

„Was soll das? Ich habe auch immer zu dir gehalten!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass' sie in Ruhe, Draco!"

Draco's Lippen bebten.

„Klar?", setzte Harry nach und Draco nickte stumm. Er war wütend, seine Augen loderten.

„Gut!", sagte Harry knapp und ging wieder in den Raum der Rumtreiber.

Draco kam an diesem Abend nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Remus angereist, und wollte erst einmal wissen, was sie alles herausgefunden hatten.

Da Harry nicht mit geholfen hatte, bekam auch er neue Informationen.

Über die Anwesenheit Draco's und Linda's war Remus nicht überrascht, Harry überlegte, Hermine habe es ihm sicherlich mit Briefen mitgeteilt.

Remus entschied, das sie es versuchen sollten und Linda und Harry schlossen sich, wenn auch etwas missmutig, den anderen an.

Draco's Verletzung war auch an diesem Abend noch nicht weg und immer wenn er sprach schien sie von neuem auf zu platzen. Aber Harry war das nur Recht. Dann erinnerte er sich wenigstens immer daran, Linda nicht zu beleidigen.

Immerhin konnte Harry ihr mehr vertrauen als ihm. Und er hatte sich auf Draco eingelassen, verdammt, er war so schwach gewesen. Aber dank Linda war er nicht mehr schwach!

Harry wusste, das niemand außer ihm mit Linda so richtig klar kam, aber sie war nun mal da und er vertraute ihr, also sagte niemand was.

Harry war froh, das die anderen ohne ihn gearbeitet hatten, auch wenn er sich ein wenig schämte nichts getan zu haben.

Wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, das ein einfacher Zauber nicht genügen würde. Es musste er richtiges Ritual her. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und sie würden es haben.

Nach einer Woche hatten sie den Raum der Rumtreiber genau so hergerichtet, wie er aussehen musste, alle Materialien dort gelagert. Sie brauchten nichts mehr, außer einem Spruch. Und diesen zu schreiben war schrecklich schwer.

„Also, wir wissen doch, wie es geht! Warum schreiben wir ihn nicht einfach?"

„Weil das Tor nur 10 Minuten auf wäre, was wenn wir das Tor nicht finden?"

„Naja.. dann machen wir es noch mal und dann-"

„Ron! Das ist doch quatsch! Man kann das Tor nicht einfach so öffnen und schließen wie es einem passt! Wenn das Universum es einmal zulässt, dann haben wir Glück! Aber zweimal.. das ist ausgeschlossen!", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Dann müssen wir das Tor eben finden!"

„Und was, wenn jemand anders das Tor findet? Jemand von der anderen Seite!", fragte Draco und Remus' seufzte.

„Wir haben jetzt eine Woche lang zusammen gearbeitet und ihr habt Monate lang die Bibliothek durchgewühlt.. ich schätze, und ich sage das nicht gerne, aber ein gewisses Risiko wird dabei sein!"

„Und woher wissen wir, wo wir suchen müssen?"

Remus seufzte erneut.

„Nunja... das ist Harry's Ritual, richtig? Es ist der Schlüssel, zu dem was in seinem Herzen ist. Der Schlüssel ist das Tor. Wir können nur vermuten!"

Alle sahen Harry an. „Lasst es uns riskieren!", sagte er und die anderen nickten.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie suchen sollten.

Aber das war es Wert! Er musste es versuchen.

„Gut, Harry, du schreibst mit Draco zusammen den Zauberspruch für das Ritual! Hermine, Linda und Ron, ihr besorgt die Kette in Hogsmead, Harry wird sie bei dem Ritual noch brauchen. Ich gehe und spreche mit Dumbledore! Er erwartete mich schon!"

„Du kannst doch nicht mit Dumbledore-"

„Ich rede mit ihm über.. eine andere Mission des Ordens. Keine Sorge!", sagte Remus und unterbrach Harry somit.

„Kann ich nicht hier bleiben und Draco geht mit Ron und Hermine nach Hogsmead?", fragte Linda bittend und Remus schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich habe meine Gründe für die Rollenverteilung. Wir sind ein Team. Wir sollten zusammen arbeiten!", sagte er und sah Linda scharf an.

In Linda's Augen loderte Wut auf, als sie noch einen Blick auf Draco warf und wandte sich dann lächelnd Harry zu.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte sie und strich ihm durchs Haar. Draco verdrehte die Augen, Harry nickte und als Linda, Remus, Hermine und Ron aus dem Raum waren, setzten sich Harry und Draco an den Tisch und fingen an zu überlegen.

„Also.. wir sollen den Zauber schreiben, hm?", fing Harry an und Draco nickte. „Was meinte Remus damit, die Rollenverteilung habe einen Grund?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, weil wir das zusammen angefangen haben..", sagte er, aber Harry hörte heraus, das er selbst daran nicht glaubte.

Es war aber auch egal. Die Verteilung war, wie sie nun einmal war, und sie sollten das Beste daraus machen.

„Habt ihr einen Zauberspruch?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Jah.. haben wir", nickte Harry ihr zu und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Ganze drei Tage hatten er und Draco in dem Zimmer verbracht, zugeschlossen, und keiner Menschenseele Zutritt gewährt.

Sie hatten Zeit gebraucht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, und hätten irgendwen der reinkommt und nervt nicht gebrauchen können.

Als sie den Zauber fertig hatten, hatten sie eine Eule an alle geschickt, Linda war als erstes aufgekreuzt.

Harry hatte sich lang und breit bei ihr entschuldigen müssen, aber schließlich war sie geblieben. Sie war jedoch der Meinung, er hätte sie reinlassen müssen.

Draco hatte daraufhin nur die Augen verdreht.

Hermine, Ron und Remus hatten nichts gesagt, und verstanden warum Draco und Harry Zeit brauchten.

Harry reichte den Zettel mit dem Zauber durch die Runde und der Reihe nach nickten sie alle.

„Sehr gut! Ich denke, so kann man das lassen!", sagte Remus und die anderen nickten.

„Morgen Abend geht's los?", fragte Hermine und wieder nickten alle.

„Sehr gut! Lasst uns alles hier lassen und jetzt schlafen gehen. Morgen wird es anstrengend werden"

Alle stimmten ihr zu und sie verließen, ausgenommen Draco, die Kerker und Hermine und Linda gingen in den Mädchenschlafsaal, während Harry und Ron in den Jungenschlafsaal gingen. Remus hatte sie beim Vierten Stock verlassen und war in sein altes Büro und seine Gemächer zurück gekehrt.

Harry war müde wie lange nicht mehr und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

Es war so heiß. Unter ihm loderte Feuer.

Einen Schritt nur, dann wäre der Felsen zu Ende und Harry würde in Feuer und Lava ertrinken.

Er sah nach vorne. Dort hinten begann der Felsen wieder. Ein schwarzer Felsen und auf ihm drauf lag niemand anders als Draco selbst.

Er hatte eine Kopfwunde und Harry wusste das er bewusstlos war.

Aber er konnte nicht nach drüben. Es war zu heiß. Nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab hatte er noch.

Er hörte sie alle rufen. Er sollte kommen, Draco zurück lassen.

Er hörte Linda. „Lass ihn liegen! Er ist nicht wichtig!", rief sie.

Aber es ging nicht, er konnte Draco nicht allein lassen. Noch war er am leben!

Er behielt Draco im Auge, als er an einen Gefrierzauber dachte und plötzlich spürte, wie er von innen auszukühlen drohte.

Er schloss die Augen und trat einen Schritt vor. Es geschah nichts. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah nach unten. Das Feuer war unter seinen Füßen zu Eis erstarrt. Er trat weiter und das Feuer hörte mit jedem seiner Schritte auf.

Er lief auf Draco zu, zog ihn auf seine Schultern und rannte mit ihm über das Feuer zu seinem Felsen. Von da aus rannte er durch die Höhle zum Ausgang. Dort wo sie in Sicherheit waren.

Harry sah sich panisch um, atmete schnell. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

Die Bilder des Traumes noch genau in seinem Kopf, sprang er schließlich auf.

Er musste zu Draco. Draco würde den Traum verstehen und ihn erklären. Als er durch den Geheimgang gerannt war lief er in Draco hinein und fiel auf den Boden. Draco streckte seine Hand aus und Harry zog sich hoch.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", brachte er nach Atem ringend hinaus.

Draco zog die Augenbraun hoch. Harry entdeckte seine blutende Lippe.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er hatte sich mit Draco gestritten. Linda sagte, er durfte Draco nicht mehr verzeihen. Das heißt, er konnte Draco auch nicht um Hilfe bitte.

Der Elan, mit dem er zu Draco gerannt war, verschwand mit einem Mal. „Ich..", fing er an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Draco sah ihn an und Harry trat entsetzen in die Augen. Er taumelte einige Schritte zurück und hielt sich dann an der Wand fest, um nicht zu fallen.

So ging er zu einem der Sessel und setzte sich.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Draco und fasste Harry am Arm.

„Du bist verdammt kalt!", sagte er und Harry nickte nur.

Er hatte es kaputt gemacht.

Alles hatte er kaputt gemacht.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen und Draco's Kuss. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er war so glücklich gewesen.

Und dann war es einfach so kaputt gegangen.

Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augen und er hielt sie nicht mehr zurück. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an und schloss ihn dann in seine Arme.

Und Harry tat erst gar nichts. Dann drückte er ihn leicht ab, ignorierte, wie er damit all' die Geborgenheit die er doch so dringend brauchte verlor.

„Ich bin nicht erbärmlich!", sagte er und sah Draco in die Augen.

Linda hatte es ihm gesagt. Das Draco ihn für erbärmlich hielt.

„Das weiß ich!"

„Aber du hältst mich für erbärmlich!"

„Nein! Das tue ich nicht", sagte Draco und musterte ihn.

Harry war verwirrt. Tat er nicht?

Er musste lügen!

„Doch", flüsterte er. „Das musst du"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an und stand auf. „Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht", flüsterte er.

„Nein, du hast doch gar nichts kaputt gemacht"

„Doch", sagte Harry leise. „Alles!"

Harry hörte Linda's Stimme in seinem Kopf und alles begann sich zu drehen.

Er ist nicht wichtig!

Er hörte wie sie ihn das erste Mal als sie sich trafen begrüßten.

Er hält dich für erbärmlich!

Er sah, wie sie ihn so unschuldig anlächelte.

Bist du schwul?

Sie sah ihn empört an. Angewidert.

Findest du nicht das du übertreibst? Du bist doch kein Weichei!

Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er etwas lächerliches.

Plötzlich kam Draco's Stimme hinzu, verdrängte Linda's Stimme.

Sie ist eine Verräterin!

Draco, der Linda wütend ansah.

Ich werde immer da sein, Harry.

Ihr erster Kuss.

Sie hat es nicht anders verdient!

Harry's Faust, die Draco schlug.

Scheiße, Harry!

Draco, der Harry traurig ansah. Schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog. Sich nicht wehrte.

„Harry", fragte Draco und Harry sah ihn an.

„Was ist?", fragte er wieder und Harry blinzelte.

Er sprang auf und rannte los.

Plötzlich machte das alles einen Sinn.

Er fühlte sich so widerlich. So lächerlich. So erbärmlich.

Harry konnte hören, wie Draco ihm hinterher rannte, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er hatte nur ein Ziel. Den Gryffindor-Turm.

„Hermine!", schrie er, als das Portrait hinter ihm zu schlug und Draco aussperrte.

Verschlafen kam Hermine herunter. „Herr Gott, Harry, was ist los?"

„Wo ist sie?"

„Wer?"

„Wo ist Linda?"

Hermine lief in den Schlafsaal zurück und kam wieder herunter. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr oben!"

„VERDAMMT!", rief Harry wütend und trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen der Sessel.

„Sie ist weg! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein!"

„Harry, was machst du denn so einen Aufstand-", sagte Hermine, aber mehr hörte Harry nicht. Er rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und sah auf seine Karte der Rumtreiber.

Sie war nicht mehr hier. Sie war nicht mehr im Schloss. Sie war nicht mehr auf dem Gelände.

„Sie ist weg!", sagte er, als er Draco erblickte.

„Sie weiß alles! Und jetzt ist sie weg!"

Draco erstarrte und Harry's Beine konnte ihn nicht mehr tragen.

Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Einen eigentlich unverzeihlichen Fehler. Aber er spürte wie Draco ihn auffing, als er fiel. Und er wusste, das Draco ihm verzieh.

TBC...


	8. Ideen über Ideen

Hey, ich bin zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel! xD Tut mir Leid, das das so lange gedauert hat +**frisch gebackene Kekse und warme Milch zur entschuldigung aufstellt+ ... bedient euch ... aber zurück is zurück und ich habe wie gesagt ein kleines Kapitel in meiner Tasche! Das ist es+nach unten zeigt+**

**Aber erstmal noch alles lieber und gute und alles andere was man jemandem wünschen kann an meine Beta LEILA88! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!**

Und jetz an meine allerliebsten Reviwer... noch ein paar Grüße, weil ihr so toll seid:

spiritofair: Ach.. alles kaputt machen.. das kann nicht mal die.. hoffe ich doch? Hehe.. xD

teddy172: Äh äh äh ... +zitter+ ... ja.. ok.. bitte nicht abschicken.. einfach lesen.. ich steh auf happy ends.. nur mal so xD

Ilahya: Jah, ich hasse Linda auch.. wenn man ein paar Kapitel weiterliest... so bis zum 11ten oder 12ten.. oder sowas in der Art, ich weiß noch nicht ganz genau.. dann wird man Lina leiden sehen +**muhahahaha+... jedenfalls wahrschenlich xD...also weiter lesen xD**

Minnilein: Hehe.. ja armer Harry. Ich krieg auch schon Mitleid mit ihm.. ich meine HEY! Er kann jeden Tach Draco sehen! Warum sollte man da Mitleid haben? xD

DANKE FÜR EURE REVIEWS!

... Los geht's...

Kapitel 8: Ideen über Ideen

Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Einen eigentlich unverzeihlichen Fehler. Aber er spürte wie Draco ihn auffing, als er fiel. Und er wusste, das Draco ihm verzieh.

„Harry?"  
Das war Hermine. Er konnte es hören.  
Er öffnete die Augen. Sofort war ihm klar, wo er war: Krankenflügel.

„Ich bin nicht krank!", stieß er hervor und richtete sich auf. Ihm war noch etwas schwindelig, aber wenn er sich langsam bewegte, ging es.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
„Du bist zusammen gebrochen, Harry!" „Na und? Ich stand unter Schock... wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich fängt das Abendessen an!". Draco. Harry hörte ihn, aber wo war er? Er drehte sich zu allen Seite. Rechts von ihm saß er.  
„Wir müssen es danach tun! Wir müssen den Zauber..."

„Harry! Du musst erst mal wieder richtig auf die Beine kommen! Der Zauber ist nicht leicht, er ist schwer zu bewältigen, und wird uns alle sehr viel Kraft kosten!" Remus.

„Jahh.. aber es geht mir gut! Sie ist weg, Remus! Sie ist weg! Und sie weiß alles! Es wird nicht lange dauern und.. wir werden aufgehalten!"

Ein Seufzer Seitens Hermine.  
„Ihr wisst, das ich Recht habe! Jetzt oder nie!"  
„...ich denke, er hat Recht!", sagte Draco und Ron nickte.

Hermine atmete tief ein und aus und wartete auf eine Entscheidung von Remus. „Sicher, das du das schaffst?"  
Harry nickte. Er musste.  
„Also gut.. dann los!"

Sie hatten die Sessel und den Tisch aus dem Raum der Rumtreiber gezaubert und in der Mitte einen kleinen Altar aufgebaut.

Auf dem Altar lagen Kräuter, und in der Mitte loderte ein Feuer.  
Da drüber schwebte ein Bild von Hogwarts, die Flammen schwebten um das Bild herum, jedoch konnten sie das verzauberte Bild nicht verbrennen.

7 Kerzen hatten sie um den Altar aufgebaut. Genau so, das der Altar nur die Hälfte des Lichts der Kerzen empfing, und das Hogwarts-Bild so halb erleuchtet, und halb in Schatten gelegen war.

Remus, Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine stellten sich im Kreis um den Altar auf.  
Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Rose in der Hand. Verzauberte Rosen, mit magischer Wirkung.

Hermine hielt eine grünlich schimmernde in ihrer Hand. Sie zeigte den Willen nach einem Neubeginn und nach Wachstum. Außerdem schenkte sie den Göttern, deren Hilfe sie benötigten, ihr reinstes Vertrauen.

Harry hatte eine blaue Rose. Blau – die Farbe des Himmels. Es stand für die Himmelsgötter, deren Hilfe sie suchten.

Draco eine rote. Sie stand für Mut und für Kraft. Durch nichts wollten sie sich aufhalten lassen.

Ron besaß eine gelbe Rose. Gelb symbolisiert die Sonne, die Wärme. Das Licht.

Remus daneben hatte eine schwarze Rose. Sie steht für die Dunkelheit, die Kälte. Den Schatten.

Harry trat hervor und verbrannte in dem Feuer auf dem Altar seine blaue Rose. Dabei sagte er:  
„Der Himmel so unendlich weit,  
wir sind für den Aufbruch bereit.  
Möget ihr Götter des Himmels uns leiten,  
und uns stets begleiten."

Das Feuer verfärbte sich Blau, das Bild da drüber wurde zu 1/5 blau verfärbt.

Als Harry langsam zurücktrat, seine Blütenblätter verbrannt, trat Hermine vor. Als sie ihre grüne Rose verbrannte flüsterte sie leise:  
„Wie seit Anbeginn der Zeit,  
ist die Erde zu Neubeginn bereit.  
Und auf Götter Kräften,  
werden wir vertrauen."  
1/5 des Bildes wurde grün.

Als nächstes trat Draco nach vorne, verbrannte seine rote Rose und sagte dabei leise:  
„Wir mit Kraft gebunden an jene Zeit,  
wollen Zugang in die Ewigkeit.  
Auf das uns Mut stehst begleite,  
und uns sicher leite."  
Das Feuer loderte erneut auf, die Flammen schlugen heftiger um das Bild und es verfärbte sich zu 1/5 rot.

Ron trat leiser aus dem Schatten hervor, ins Licht, und ließ seine gelben Rosenblätter verbrennen. Leise und anmutig sprach er dabei:  
„Licht und Wärme sie uns spendet,  
ohne sie auch alles endet.  
Wie die Sonne, klar und rein,  
müssen auch wir reinen Herzens sein."

Ein heller Strahl ging von dem letzten verglühten Blütenblatt aus, und ein paar Sekunden wurde der Raum in glänzendes Licht gehüllt. Das Bild von Hogwarts verfärbte sich ein weiteres Mal, und an Ron's Stelle trat Remus.

Auch er ließ seine Rose verbrennen, räusperte sich und sagte:  
„Wir suchen den Weg durch die Dunkelheit,  
der aus der Kälte uns befreit.  
Wie Schatten unserer selbst,  
wir nicht mehr wollen sein."

Dieses Mal war es Sekundenlang stockfinster. Dann war der Raum wieder ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten.

Als alle Rosen verglüht waren, man nur noch Asche erkennen konnte, und das Bild von Hogwarts über dem Feuer in grün, blau, rot, gelb und schwarz glänzte, räusperte sich Harry, und gemeinsam fingen die Fünf an, ihre letzte Zauberformel zu sprechen.

„Symbole des Lichts und der Dunkelheit,  
hört diesen Eid, zur Rückkehr sind wir bereit.  
Dinge wenden sich im Wandel der Zeit,  
für die neue Welt sind wir bereit!"

Die Asche der Blumen und die Farben des Bildes schienen sich zu verbinden und leuchteten mit strahlenden Funken.  
Die Fünf sahen sich an, nickten und wiederholten ihre Worte:

„Symbole des Lichts und der Dunkelheit,  
hört diesen Eid, zur Rückkehr sind wir bereit.  
Dinge wenden sich im Wandel der Zeit,  
für die neue Welt sind wir bereit!"

Zwei ganze Tage hatten Harry und Draco an diesen Worten gesessen. Es waren so wenige geworden. Aber es war die einzige Chance. Und die Formel sollte perfekt mit dem Ritual abgestimmt sein.

Es begann ein Wind und die Fünf sahen wie die Farben der Blumen aus dem Bild von Hogwarts hinaus flossen und sich ihren Weg bahnten. Der Wind hielt noch eine Zeit an, bis alle Farben zu einer anderen Seite geflossen waren. Dann hörte er auf und die Farben verblassten.

Das Feuer erlosch, die Asche der Rosen verschwand, das Bild von Hogwarts viel hinunter auf den Altar.

Einige Minuten war es still. Dann fragte Harry leise: „Hat es.. hat es geklappt?"  
Die anderen sahen sich an.  
„Das können wir noch nicht wissen.. wir müssen den Schlüssel finden!", sagte Remus und die anderen nickten.

„Draco, Harry, ihr sucht alles bei den Kerkern ab. Hermine, Ron ihr geht hoch zu den Türmen.  
Ich werde alles im Erdgeschoss und auf dem Gelände absuchen! Viel Glück!", sagte Remus und Hermine, Ron und er liefen sofort los.

Sie mussten ihn finden. Den Schlüssel mit dem sie nun in das andere Universum gelangten.  
Sie hatten jetzt eine Tür geöffnet, so hofften sie jedenfalls, und mussten diese noch finden.

„Draco?"  
„Hm?"  
„Was ist, wenn wir ihn nicht finden? In etwa einer halben Stunde schließt sich das Tor wieder.. und dann? Was machen wir dann? Was, wenn jemand anders zuerst.. wenn Linda-"  
„Harry! Hör auf! Wir haben jetzt noch 10 Minuten, wir haben ja noch nicht einmal angefangen zu suchen. Wir werden ihn finden, glaub mir!"

Damit lief Draco los, Harry ihm hinterher. Sie liefen den Geheimgang bis zum dritten Stock und von da aus hinunter in die Kerker, um nicht an den Slytherins vorbei gehen zu müssen.

Sie durchsuchten jedes einzelne Klassenzimmer, jede Zaubertrankkammer. Sogar Snape's Büro öffneten sie kurz, um es sich anzusehen.  
Nach 7 Minuten seufzte Harry und lehnte sich nach Atem ringend an die Wand.

„Es ist aus. Die anderen haben auch nichts gefunden.."  
„Fällt dir nichts mehr ein? Irgendwas, das du mit deinen Eltern verbindest?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann fuhr er hoch.  
„Doch!", rief er aufgeregt.  
„Der Spiegel Nerhegeb!"  
Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht wo dieser Spiegel-"

„Nein, aber als ich bei dir war, da hab ich in deinen Spiegel gesehen und meine Eltern gesehen. Dabei dachte ich an den Spiegel Nerhegeb!

Es ist nicht der Spiegel Nerhegeb selbst, aber dein Spiegel hat was mit mir zutun. Und mit meinen Eltern!", damit schnappte er sich Draco's Handgelenk und lief zum dritten Stock, durch den Geheimgang und schließlich in Draco's Zimmer.

Dort angekommen sah Harry zum Spiegel und sein Atem versagte.  
Der Spiegel leuchtete in wilden Farben und als Harry näher herantrat und die Oberfläche berührte, merkte er, wie sie sich nach flüssiger Seide anfühlte.

„Das ist er. Der Schlüssel", flüsterte er.  
„Das Tor zum anderen Universum!"

Draco trat neben ihn. Sagte nichts.  
„Was tun wir, Draco? Wir haben keine Zeit, die anderen noch zu holen. Wir haben nur noch wenige Minuten..."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Harry. Allein deine"  
„Aber ich kann nicht alleine...", flüsterte Harry und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst nicht alleine gehen. Du musst nur alleine entscheiden. Egal wie du entscheidest, ich komme mit dir!"

Darauf hin schluckte Harry leicht. Dann fasste er nach Draco's Hand, und zusammen traten sie in den Spiegel hinein.  
Einen Augenblick schienen sich von tausenden Farben erleuchtet. Dann war alles Schwarz.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam tastete er seine Umgebung ab. Immer noch war alles schwarz. Er bekam Panik.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen. „Harry?"  
Das war Draco. Sein Herz schlug wieder langsamer, er beruhigte sich. „Draco..", flüsterte er.  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
„Ich kann nichts sehen..."

Draco sagte einen Moment nichts. Dann spürte Harry eine Wärme die seine Augen durchdrang und dann öffnete er sie einfach. Er sah direkt in Draco's silbergraue Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte er und Draco nickte nur. Sie standen auf und sahen sich um. Sie waren in Hogsmead. Eigentlich hatte es sich nicht sehr verändert.

„Wie wissen wir, ob wir wirklich in der Vergangenheit sind?", fragte Harry und Draco ging auf einen Mann in ihrer Nähe zu.

„Entschuldigung. Können sie mir sagen, ob Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist?"  
Der Mann nickte. „Ja, das kann ich. Er ist ein Lehrer, aber kein Schulleiter!"  
„Danke sehr!"

Der Mann nickte wieder und Draco fasste Harry an der Hand und lief den Weg auf Hogwarts zu.  
„Draco, wir können doch nicht so...", fing Harry an und zeigte auf sich selbst.  
Draco nickte und blieb stehen.

Er sah sich um, überlegte.  
Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Verdammt! Hätten wir doch den Vielsafttrank mitgenommen!", sagte er wütend und Draco sah ihn an.

„Also ich hab welchen.. ich hab ihn eingesteckt, nur für alle Fälle... aber nur 4 Ampullen, das reicht gerade für 2 Stunden!"  
„Perfekt!", rief Harry und lief los.

„Harry!"  
„Was?", fragte er verwirrt und blieb stehen. „Naja, was denkst du? Das wir nur 2 Stunden brauchen?"

„Nein, aber.. nunja... wir wissen doch jetzt den Geheimgang zu Snapes Geheimräumen", er grinste. „Der wird sicher etwas haben.. und wenn alle beim Abendessen sind...", da Draco nicht wirklich begeistert aussah, fügte er noch: „..ich hab auch den Tarnumhang mit", an und dann nickte Draco.

„Also gut! Aber wir können nicht die Haare von Hogwartsschülern nehmen! Das würde auffallen!"  
Harry nickte und sie sahen sich um.  
Dann grinste er und zog Draco mit sich in eines der Geschäfte. Draco versuchte noch zu sehen, was es für eines war, aber Harry zog ihn zu schnell hinter sich her.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte er und trat an die Kasse.  
Eine junge Dame kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an. „Oh, hallo. Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Oh .. ich denke schon. Ich wollte fragen, ob sie auch Bilder von den Perücken an Menschen haben. Wir können uns das so schlecht vorstellen...", sagte er und die Frau lächelte wieder.  
„Oh, natürlich! Wir haben Bilder zu jeder Perücke!"

Harry lies sich seine Freude ansehen und folgte der Frau. Er fand tatsächlich zwei Jungen in ihrem Alter und zeigte auf die Beiden. „Wow!", sagte er anerkennend und nickte.

„Diese Frisur ist toll!"  
Draco trat neben ihn und musterte den Jungen auf dem Bild. „Ts, so hübsch ist er auch nicht!", sagte er und klang irgendwie beleidigt. „Wie?", fragte Harry und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sagte nur, die Frisur ist sehr hübsch!"  
Harry hob die Augenbraun und wandte sich wieder der Verkäuferin zu. „Können sie uns diese Perücken zu den Bildern verkaufen?"

Die Frau nickte begeistert und lief im Laden hin und her, bis sie die Beiden Perücken gefunden hatte.  
„Aber sagt Mal, wofür braucht ihr denn so was?"

„Oh, die sind für einen Freund.. wissen sie, er.. naja, er hat Krebs und so", sagte Harry und die Frau schaute bestürzt.  
„Das tut mir Leid..."

„Ach, wissen sie, eigentlich sieht es sehr gut für ihn aus. Aber er möchte nicht auf der ganzen Straße erkannt werden..."  
Die Frau nickte. „Das ist sehr verständlich! Das ist sehr nett von euch, das ihr ihm so etwas teures einfach so kaufen wollt!", sagte sie und sah dabei nur Harry an.

Dieser lächelte verlegen und reichte ihr Geld für die Perücken. Die Frau steckte sie in eine Tüte und reichte die an Harry.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres lächeln und sagte: „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns Mal wieder. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und sagte: „Ihnen auch, danke!"  
Draco verdrehte die Augen, als die Verkäuferin ihm einfach den Rücken zudrehte und sie gingen wieder aus dem Geschäft.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Harry als er Draco's Laune bemerkte.  
„Nichts..."  
„Draco..."

„Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn die Frauen dich mit ihren Blicken ausziehen!"  
Harry lachte und fragte: „Was?"  
„Ja, ist doch so!", beleidigt ging er voraus und Harry eilte ihm nach.

Er konnte immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, was Draco da eben gesagt hatte.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und dann gingen sie hinter eine Mauer.

Dort ließen jeweils eines der Haare der Beiden Perücken in jeweils eines der Ampullen mit Vielsafttrank gleiten und tranken dann davon.  
Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht, musste aber laut loslachen, als er Draco's Gesicht sah.

Diese Junge sah verdammt süß aus, mit seinen roten Wangen und die Luft anhaltend. Dann trank Draco den Vielsafttrank aus und fing an sich zu verwandeln. Harry trank nun auch und auch bei ihm setzte die Verwandlung ein.

Harry kannte diese Prozedur zwar schon, aber es war immer wieder erschreckend.  
Als es zu Ende war, sahen sich die Beiden wieder an.

Draco hatte etwas dunklere Haare bekommen und war kleiner geworden. Sein Gesicht war auf jedenfall hässlicher als vorher und es gefiel Harry nicht wirklich gut.

Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen und Harry fasste sich an den Bauch. „Also ich hab in den letzten 5 Minuten auf jedenfall ordentlich viel zugelegt!", sagte er und hob demonstrativ sein Shirt.  
Draco begann zu lachen und so gingen sie erneut auf Hogwarts zu.

Dieses Mal kamen sie genau richtig an, kein Schüler war noch auf dem Gelände.  
Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge und in den dritten Stock. Dort öffneten sie den Geheimgang und erstarrten, als sie den Geheimgang so verändert sahen.

Er wirkte nicht im geringsten Angst einflößend. Eigentlich sogar sehr freundlich. Die Gemälde an den Wänden waren allesamt bewohnt und durch den Gang mussten es bestimmt 40 – 50 Zauberer sein, die sich durch die Gemälde laut und lachend unterhielten.

Auch als Harry und Draco hinein gingen, änderte sich das nicht. Sie wurden zwar von allen Seiten begutachtet, aber niemand nahm weiter Notiz von ihnen oder sprach sie an.  
Alles war hell und wunderschön.

An dem Abgrund führte sogar eine kleine Treppe nach unten und Harry und Draco folgten dieser.  
Danach kamen sie wie gewohnt in den Raum der Rumtreiber.

„Wow", flüsterte Harry als sie dort standen. „Es hat sich so viel verändert... es muss tatsächlich ein Kampf statt gefunden haben!", sagte er und Draco nickte.

Harry sah auf seine Karte der Rumtreiber und sah, das Snapes Räume leer waren.  
Sie schlichen also herein und suchten nach dem Vielsafttrank.

Und tatsächlich fanden sie ein wenig. Aber leider nur ein Wenig, und für mehr als zwei Tag würde es nicht reichen.  
Harry seufzte.

Sie müssten ihr Geheimnis also ziemlich bald Preis geben.

Aber damit wollten sie erst am nächsten Tag beginnen.  
Noch hatten sie sich nicht überlegt, wo sie schlafen sollten und so setzten sie sich in die Stühle und überlegten.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nach Hogsmead gehen!", sagte Harry und stand auf. Doch dann spürte er, wie er sich wieder zu verwandeln begann. Draco schien es gleich zu gehen und Harry spürte einen leichten Schmerz.

Aber als er sah, das Draco wieder ganz normal aussah, freute er sich irgendwie. Es war einfach richtig so!

„Also, Hogsmead, oder-", fing er an aber er stoppte und erstarrte als sich die Tür zum Geheimgang öffnete.  
Daraus trat ein sehr junger Sirius Black. Harry's Herz blieb augenblicklich stehen...

TBC...


	9. Die sagenumwogene Schwuchtel

Hey ihr Lieben! Es tut mir so Leid, das ich mich erst jetzt wieder melde! Ich bin so verplant, das ich es einfach immer wieder vergessen habe!

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel trotzdem ganz gut. Ich hab mir ganz schön Mühe gegeben xD

Viel Spaß

Kapitel 9: Die sagenumwogene Schwuchtel

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Sirius unverwandt anzustarren, auch als dieser weiter in das Zimmer hinein trat und tief durch atmete. Einmal kurz huschte Verwirrung über sein Gesicht, dann verblasste es aber wieder, und Harry konnte keine Regung Seitens Sirius' Gesicht mehr erkennen.  
„Sirius Black?", fragte Draco.

Sirius nickte. Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber auf einen Sessel und wartete darauf, das Harry zu sprechen begann. Aber dieser war noch viel zu aufgewühlt

Da war er nun wieder. Sirius. Endlich war er wieder da. Bei Harry. Nur das er Harry nicht erkannte. Harry schluckte und sein Hals schmerzte, war zu trocken.

Draco sah zu Harry, sah das dieser sich nicht regen würde, fing an zu sprechen: „Also... ich denke, du wirst auf eine Erklärung warten", sagte er und Sirius räusperte sich.

Er nickte, den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet. „Natürlich", antwortete er und sprach damit das erste Mal. Harry stockte der Atem. „Ich... kann nicht..", flüsterte er aufgewühlt. „Muss hier raus", murmelte er und lief aus dem Raum. Sirius sah ihm nach.

Draußen angekommen ging sein Atem schneller. Sirius anzusehen war so schwer gewesen. Die Gesichtszüge waren noch dieselbe, wie die, die er kannte. Nur waren sie viel jünger, lebendiger. Sirius hatte immer etwas.. er hatte immer gewirkt, als hatte er sein Leben nie richtig leben können.

Es bestätigte nur die 13 Jahre die er in Askaban gefangen war, aber Harry hatte ihn dieses Mal gesehen. Lebendig, direkt vor sich. Real. Keine Ahnung von der Zukunft. Davon das es seine Cousine sein würde, die ihn umbrachte.

Ein Grund mehr, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Er schluckte. Er wollte sich nicht verstecken. Er wollte nicht, das Sirius ihn für feige hielt. Mit entschlossenem Blick ging er wieder in das Zimmer und wurde direkt von 2 dunkelbraunen und 2 silberblauen Augen gemustert.

Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel. Wortlos. „Er weiß es", sagte Draco und Harry nickte. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. „Wirst du uns verraten?", fragte Harry und Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Verraten?" „Bei James!", sagte Harry fest und Sirius fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich war noch nie gut darin, etwas vor James zu verheimlichen!"

„Wir brauchen nur .. 3 Tage!" „Ihr kriegt 3 Tage! Genau drei Tage!" „Tatsächlich?", fragte Harry und Sirius nickte ernst.

„Ich kann nichts anderes von dir erwarten. Die Situation ist.. verzwickt genug!", sagte er und Harry konnte ihm in all' dem nur zustimmen.

„Warum glaubst du uns?", fragte Harry und Draco seufzte laut auf. „Harry", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denn?" „Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden! Lass uns das ein anderes Mal klären", sagte Sirius und Harry wurde unweigerlich klar, das Draco mehr wusste, als Harry.

Was hatten die Beiden eben besprochen?

Sirius erhob sich, und Harry wollte ihn aufhalten. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein. „Geht ihr nach Hogsmead?", fragte er und Harry nickte. „Kommt ihr Morgen vorbei?" Harry nickte wieder.

„Kommt zum Quidditch Feld. James spielt morgen. Nach dem Frühstück fängt er an.. wir haben ja Ferien und er will", sagte Sirius und fuchtelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum „wieder gegen alle Gewinnen. Er meint das Team muss jetzt jeden Tag trainieren", beendete er seinen Satz, verdrehte genervt die Augen und verließ den Raum.

„Was habt ihr besprochen?", fragte Harry und Draco fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich weiß das ihr was besprochen habt, und du willst es mir nicht sagen, aber ich habe doch ein Recht darauf-" „Ja, du hast ein Recht es zu erfahren!", sagte Draco und nickte. „Aber ich kann nicht derjenige sein, der es dir sagt, und das will ich auch nicht. Ich bin nur Zeuge von Dingen, die hier vor sich gehen, verstehst du? Mehr nicht. Nur Zeuge"

„Aber du weißt es!", sagte Harry und Draco nickte. „Richtig" „Sag es mir!" „Nein!" „Draco!" „Was?" „Warum sagst du es nicht einfach?"

„Harry, verdammt! Werd nicht wieder wütend auf mich! Ich hab doch gar nichts getan. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, und du wirst auch noch verstehen, warum ich dir nichts sagen kann.. aber bis dahin... musst du warten" Harry schnaubte auf diese Aussage hin.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte Draco und hielt Harry seine Hand hin. „Was?" „Vertraust du mir?" „..j..ahhh?", sagte Harry und legte seine Hand in die Hand Dracos. [A/N: Ich hab's geklaut.. aus Aladin.. tut mir Leid!... Zeichentrickfilme können so süß sein! „Dann glaub mir", flüsterte er als er Harry unter den Tarnumhang zog. „Und warte."

Dem konnte Harry nichts mehr entgegenbringen, und da Draco seine Hand nicht losließ, bis sie Hogsmead erreicht hatten, wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr.

„Du, Harry?", flüsterte Draco als die Zwei im Bett lagen und beinahe schliefen. „Hm?", machte Harry und spürte wie Draco näher rückte. „Ich möchte mit dir reden". „Wieso?"

„Weil ich dir etwas zu erklären habe" „Du musst nichts erklären, es ist alles okay", sagte Harry leise, ängstlich vor dem, was vor ihm lag. Davor, das Draco etwas falsches sagen konnte. Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf, und begann zu sprechen.

„Harry, weißt du.. ich bin in manchen Dinge wirklich feige. Und ich hatte wirklich... Angst vor...vor ...meinen Gefühlen für dich. Immer wenn du bei mir warst... wenn du bei mir bist, sind sie noch so viel stärker und wenn du mich umarmt hast konnte ich mich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich.. ich habe es einfach nie Richtig verstanden.. aber ich habe es jetzt verstanden..."

Harry lag einfach nur stumm da, die Augen geschlossen, traute sich nicht, in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. „Bevor ich weiter spreche, möchte ich dir eine Frage stellen", sagte Draco und seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Magst du mich noch?", fragte er und Harrys Herz fing wie wild an zu klopfen, als würde es Harry eine Antwort geben wollen.

„Ja", flüsterte er und Draco fragte: „Magst du mich noch so, wie bevor du Linda kennen gelernt hast?" und Harry flüsterte wieder ein verzweifeltes: „Ja"

Draco seufzte und Harry spürte wie er näher kam. Harry lag auf seiner linken Seite und er spürte Dracos Hand auf seiner rechten Schulter. Wie er seine Schulter sanft nach unten drückte. Dann setzte er sich auf Harrys Hüfte. Harry hielt die Augen weiter hin geschlossen. Wartete ab.

„Das ist gut, weil.. weißt du", flüsterte Draco und Harry spürte durch seinen Atem der an Harrys Wangen entlang strich, wie nah er ihm war. In seiner Brust schien etwas zu explodieren und sein Atem ging schnell.

„Denn ich denke, ich habe mich in dich verliebt", flüsterte Draco und mit diesem Worte schloss er den Abstand zwischen Harry und sich. Er legte seine samtenen Lippen auf die Harrys und brachte Harrys Körper dazu, ein Feuerwerk zu veranstalten.

Als er sich wieder von Harry löste, sah er ein glückliches Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. „Warum öffnest du deine Augen nicht?", fragte Draco und sofort kam ihm die unsinnige Idee, Harry könnte an irgendwen anders denken.

„Ich habe Angst, das ich aufwache, wenn ich meine Augen öffne." „Schläfst du?", fragte Draco grinsend. „Ich hoffe nicht", sagte Harry, grinste ebenfalls.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah in Dracos funkelnde blaue Diamanten. Das Silber in Dracos Augen schien den gesamten Raum zu erhellen, jedenfalls für Harry. Für Harry konnte dieses Silber die gesamte Welt erleuchten [A/N: Wie kitschig.. sorry xD...

„Draco?" „Hm?" „Ich ...auch", flüsterte Harry und Draco lachte leise.

„So was süßes hast du lange nicht mehr gesagt", sagte Draco und die Beiden verfielen wieder in einen Kuss. „Ich hab nur gesagt, 'ich auch'", sagte Harry und Draco lachte wieder. „Ja, aber du hast damit zu gegeben, das du dich in mich verliebt hast... und das ich umwerfend bin.. und das du mich sexy findest und-" „Draco?" „Ja?" „Halt den Mund!", flüsterte Harry, Draco grinste und wieder küssten sie sich.

Harry liebte Vanille schon immer. Und Draco duftete nicht nur nach Vanille, er schmeckte auch danach. Harry grinste. Und nach Kirsche.. oh jah!  
Er hatte scheinbar pures Glück.

Mit diesem Gefühl schlief er schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Harry nicht lange um aufzustehen, sich umzuziehen zu essen und Draco zu nerven, weil er endlich los wollte. Sogar den Vielsafttrank schluckte er ohne jammern hinunter.

Schließlich würde er jetzt seinen Vater sehen. Endlich. Draco ließ sich mit nach Hogwarts ziehen, auch er hatte den Vielsafttrank geschluckt, und sie fanden James tatsächlich auf dem Quidditch Feld wieder.

Sirius lehnte lässig an einer der Tribünen und sah beim Spiel zu. Als er Harry und Draco sah, stieß er sich von der Tribüne ab und kam auf sie zu. „Morgen", sagte er und Draco nickte ihm zu. Harry murmelte ein „Morgen" und Sirius zeigte auf die Umkleiden. „Da sind noch Besen von der Schule, falls ihr wollt...", er ließ den Satz offen und Draco nickte.

„Los!", sagte er zu Harry und der sah ihn verdaddert an. „Kommst du nicht mit?" „Ohh nein! Ich fliege nie wieder gegen dich", antwortete Draco, was Harry zum grinsen brachte. Er lief zur Umkleide und holte sich einen Besen.

Als er heraus kam rief Sirius: „HEY, JAMES!", und hatte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Teams. James kam im Sturzflug auf ihn zu geflogen und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Kannst du meinen Kumpel mit fliegen lassen?", fragte Sirius und in Harry keimten Glückgefühle auf, als er das Wort „Kumpel" hörte. Er schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und verbannte dieses Gefühl und die damit verbundenen Gefühle.

„Sicher!", sagte James, musterte Harry und machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl heißen sollte, er solle zu ihm hochfliegen.

Anfangs lief es sogar ganz gut. Harry musste sich erst mit dem viel schlechterem Besen zurechtfinden, aber dann funktionierte es und als er im Sturzflug den Schnatz fing, pfiff Sirius anerkennend.

Leider hatte James das aber nicht gesehen, und dann machten sie ein Übungs-Spiel. James war Sucher, Harry auch.

Harry hatte Glück, er sah den Schnatz, flog darauf zu und sah, das James ihn verfolgte. Und dann konnte er nicht mehr schneller fliegen. Er konnte seinem Dad den Schnatz nicht wegnehmen. Er verlangsamte und James fing den Schnatz.

Sie spielten noch 3 Spiele und irgendwann raufte sich James die Haare. Er schien Harry durchschaut zu haben, nur die Hintergründe, die verstand er nicht.

„Merlin! Wenn du nicht richtig spielst, mach etwas anderes! Lauf um das Feld, oder sonst irgendwas! Aber tu was, damit sich deine Einstellung ändert!", keifte James und Harry erstarrte einmal kurz.

Dann nickte er flog nach unten und pfefferte seinen Besen an die Tribüne. „Was ist los?", rief Draco, der sich mit Sirius zusammen unterhielt. „Gar nichts!", rief Harry zurück und so wie er das sagte, wusste Draco, das er ihm lieber nicht folgen sollte.

Harry fühlte den Schnee unter seinem linken Fuß und wurde noch wütender. Irgendwann beim fliegen hatte er seinen linken Schuh verloren, er schätzte, er hatte große Füße, als der Junge, dessen Gestalt er jetzt hatte. Die Schuhe waren etwas zu groß.

Er wusste nicht wo sein Schuh jetzt war, und suchen wollte er ihn nicht. Er würde es später tun. Also zog er noch seinen rechten Schuh aus und seine Socken und lief aus der Arena. Dann fing er an um die Arena herum zu Joggen, und spurte schon bald seine Füße nicht mehr.

Die Kälte kroch über seine Füße die Beine herauf und stach ihn in die Brust. Aber er dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören. James war jetzt sein Trainer, James hatte Anordnungen gemacht, es musste befolgen.

Nach einer halben Stunde fing er die zweite Runde an. Es war das erste Mal das ihm auffiel, wie groß das Quidditch Feld eigentlich war. Seine Füße fühlte er nun überhaupt nicht mehr, seine Beine nur ab der Kniekehle aufwärts.

Seine Hose war bis dorthin durchgeweicht, durch den Schnee, der am Boden lag und der stetig auf ihn herab rieselte.

„Harry!", rief Draco und kam zu ihm gelaufen. Harry stoppte nicht. „Was tust du denn hier?" Draco war außer sich. „Ich befolge nur die Anweisungen.. von James!", sagte Harry und hatte wegen der Kälte Schwierigkeiten den Satz ohne zittern in der Stimme herauszubringen.

Draco reichte ihm eine weitere Ampulle mit Vielsafttrank. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er das heute schon genommen hatte, aber er hatte gemerkt, das er sich daran niemals gewöhnen würde. „Hör auf jetzt!", sagte Draco. Harry lief unaufhörlich weiter, Draco joggte neben ihm her. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Lippen sind schon ganz blau, ebenso deine Füße! In deinem Gesicht gibt es überhaupt keine Farbe mehr!"

„Ich kann nicht aufhören! Ich hab noch Training!" Draco blieb irgendwann stehen und lief in die andere Richtung. Kurz darauf hörte er ein „JAMES!", von Sirius gebrüllt.

Ein paar Minuten geschah nichts, dann kam Sirius von einer Seite angerannt und James von oben angeflogen. „Du kannst aufhören!", sagte Sirius und James flog unsicher über ihren Köpfen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst gegangen", gab er zu und Harry blieb endlich stehen. Sein Bauch schmerzte pochend, seine Füße fühlten sich an, als würden 1000 von Nadeln auf sie eingestochen werden. Sein Atem rasselte und James kam herunter geflogen.

„Tut mir Leid.. ich dachte nicht, das du tatsächlich läufst!", sagte er, Unsicherheit war in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. „Kein Problem", brachte Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hinaus. James sah ihn entschuldigend an, und flog dann zum Feld zurück.

„Er hat so was schon öfters gesagt", meinte Sirius nach einer kleinen Pause. „Aber bisher hat keiner auf ihn gehört!", sagte er und grinste.

„Er ist der Trainer", meinte Harry nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sirius nickte und musterte Harry. „Du solltest zur Krankenschwester!", kaum war das ausgesprochen hörte Harry ein: „Exakt!", und wurde von Draco ins Schloss geschleift.

Sirius blieb beim Quidditch Feld und meinte: „Ich komme später mal vorbei!" Draco stieß Harry auf eines der Betten und sah sich um. „Entschuldigung?", fragte er und sah wie eine Krankenschwester auf ihn zu kam. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ähm.. wir sind nicht vom Schloss, aber wir haben mit Quidditch gespielt, und mein Freund hat wohl ein wenig.. übertrieben", sagte er, trat von Harry weg, so das die Krankenschwester ihn endlich sehen konnte.

Ähnlich wie Madame Pomfrey sah sie ihn bestürzt an und lief direkt zu ihrem Medikamte-Schränkchen. Sie flößte Harry irgendwas ein, und Sekunden später wurde alles dunkel. Dunkel und warm.

„Hey!", hörte Harry eine Stimme. Er kannte sie...Es dauerte eine Weile, aber als die Person wieder sprach, erkannte er sie. „Gehört er zu dir?", fragte Albus Dumbledore.

Es war Draco, der antwortete. „Ja, das ist meiner", meinte er zerstreut, und Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. [A/N: Naaa? Kennt das jemand? xD

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" „Er ist im Schnee gelaufen." „Warum?" „Das frage ich mich auch!" „In Ordnung.. sagen sie mir doch Bescheid, wenn er aufwacht.. ich würde gern mit ihm reden!" „Sicher", sagte Draco und Harry hörte, wie Dumbledore die Tür öffnete und dann wieder schloss.

„Ich bin also deiner, was?", fragte Harry amüsiert. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Nach ein paar Sekunden verstand er und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. „So meinte ich das ja nicht", murmelte er und sah verlegen aus. Kurz danach veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er wurde Ernst.

„Was sollte das?" „Was denn?" „Wieso hast du das gemacht?" „Weil er es gesagt hat!" „Hätte jemand anders das gesagt, hättest du es nicht gemacht", sagte Draco wütend und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht! Er ist der Trainer, ich nicht!" Dracos Augen funkelten wütend. „Weißt du was ich glaube, warum du's getan hast?", fragte er und Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Weil du sein Respekt willst! Er respektiert dich nicht, weil du ihn den Schnatz hast fangen lassen, und das macht dich fertig! Du willst, das er dir Respekt entgegen bringt, solange er noch nicht weiß, wer du bist!"

Harry fühlte sich eigenartig ertappt. Er sagte nichts. „Aber so geht das nicht! Es liegt nicht daran, das er dich nicht respektieren will! Es liegt daran, das du nie ein Wort rauskriegst, wenn er dabei ist, und das du nicht mehr du selbst bist. Außerdem hast du ihn den verdammten Schnatz fangen lassen!"

„Nicht jedes Mal.. manchmal hat er es wirklich geschafft!" „Ja, aber nur manchmal", sagte Draco und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich hole Dumbledore! Er wollte mit dir sprechen!", sagte er und Harry glaubte, das er das nur tat, um von ihm weg zu kommen. Er wollte sich beruhigen.

Wenige Minuten danach kam Dumbledore rein, und störte Harrys Gedankengänge. Sie begrüßten sich und Dumbledore kam dieses Mal ziemlich schnell zum Punkt. Anders als Harry es aus seinen Gesprächen kannte. „Es tut mir Leid, so unhöflich zu sein, aber es interessiert mich, warum sie hier sind?! Auf Hogwarts. Ein Schüler sind sie schließlich nicht!"

Harry räusperte sich. „Wir kennen Sirius Black. Wir sind.. Freunde von ihm. Wir wollten ihn besuchen, dann haben wir gesehen, das James und die Mannschaft Quidditch spielt und ich dachte, ich könnte mitspielen!"

Dumbledore fragte nicht, warum Harry übertrieben hatte. Dumbledore fragte auch nichts anderes. Er hakte nicht nach. Das tat Harry gut, und er konnte sich entspannen.

Aber er sah Dumbledore an, das er ihm nicht glaubte. Er glaubte nicht, das das alles ist. „In Ordnung, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie hier sind. Sollten Sie hier aber öfters zu Besuch sein, sollten Sie zum Schulleiter gehen.. und mit ihm reden!", erklärte er und Harry nickte. „Falls Sie irgendwelche Frage haben, oder mir vielleicht etwas sagen wollen.. mein Büro ist immer offen für sie"

Harry hätte fast laut auflachen können. Wenigstens etwas, das sich nicht verändert hatte! Dumbledore war immer noch der alte Knabe, der jedem etwas Gutes wollte und immer seine Hilfe anbot. „Danke", sagte er und nickte Dumbledore zu. „Ich werde vielleicht darauf zurückkommen", meinte er, als Dumbledore sich erhob.

Dumbledore nickte und verließ den Krankenflügel. Kurze Zeit später kam Draco wieder. Im Schlepptau Sirius und James. Harry atmete lange durch. „Hey", sagte er und die Drei setzten sich um sein Bett herum.

„Wann kannst du wieder gehen?", fragte James und man sah ihm an, das er sich unwohl fühlte. „Ich hab noch nicht mit ihr geredet,.. aber ich denke bald. Mir ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr kalt", sagte er und als er es sagte, merkte er erst, das es stimmte.

Sirius grinste. „Na, James, wieder jemanden in den Abgrund getrieben?", neckte er und James sah peinlich berührt zur Seite. „So ein Unsinn", lachte Harry und James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Herrje, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht!"

Sie scherzen herum und als Harry das nächste Mal zu Draco sah, bemerkte er, wie dieser ihn Stolz anlächelte. Ja. Harry hatte auf seinen Rat gehört. Er hatte versucht einfach er selbst zu sein. Und irgendwie schien es tatsächlich zu klappen. James war ihm gegenüber offener.

Sie verstanden sich sehr gut, dafür, das sie sich erst seit Morgens kannten. Draco gab ihm mit seinen Händen zu verstehen, das es bald Zeit für den Vielsafttrank sein würde und in genau dem Moment stand Sirius auf.

Dieser Junge hatte einfach außerordentlich gutes Timing! Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander, und James lud sie zum Quidditch Training am nächsten Morgen ein. Harry grinste und nickte. James wollte da wohl etwas wieder gut machen.

Sie tranken ein letztes Mal für heute ihren Vielsafttrank und Harry suchte die Krankenschwester auf. „Ich kann doch gehen, hab ich Recht?", sagte er und setzte seinen allerbesten Dackelblick auf. Die Frau schien im Kopf alle Argumente die dafür oder dagegen standen abzuwiegen. Dann sah sie ihn an, lächelte ergeben und nickte.

„Aber falls noch etwas ist, komm wieder vorbei, das musst du versprechen!" Harry grinste und sagte: „Auf jedenfall! Versprochen!", ganz der Chamour warf er noch einen Blick über die Schulter und lächelte, als er aus dem Krankenflügel ging. Draco folgte ihm widerwillig.

„Auf jedenfall! Versprochen!", äffte er Harry draußen nach und zog eine Grimasse, die wohl Harrys unechtes Lächeln wieder geben sollte.

Harry grinste. „Was denn?", fragte er und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Eifersüchtig?", fragte er und Draco machte nur „Blablabla", und Harry lachte. Sie gingen über das verlassene Gelände Hogwarts und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafplatz.

In Hogsmead angekommen sah Harry zu Draco, grinste und lief zu einem Mädchen in der Nähe. „Entschuldigung!", sagte er und sie drehte sich um. Er lächelte sie an und fragte: „Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zum 'buckligen Alfred' komme? Wir wollte dort heute Abend schlafen, aber kennen uns nicht aus", das Mädchen lächelte zurück und erklärte ihm den Weg.

'Buckliger Alfred'... wer dachte sich so einen bescheuerten Namen für einen Pub aus?, fragte Harry sich, aber als er einfach nicht auf die Antwort kam, beließ er es dabei.

„Danke", sagte er freundlich und ging wieder auf Draco zu. Draco sah ihn böse an und Harry lachte. „Als wenn du den Weg nicht wüsstest!", knurrte er und ließ sich von Harry zu dem Pub und in ihr Zimmer ziehen.

„Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig!", stellte Harry fest. Sie musste ihre Unterhaltung jedoch unterbrechen, da ihre Umwandlung wieder stattfand. „Bin ich gar nicht", murmelte Draco und Harry grinste.

„Ohh doch! Du bist eifersüchtig, .. du Schwuchtel", sagte Harry und Draco lief auf ihn zu. „Na warte!", rief er und Harry lief durch das Zimmer. Wurde dann aber von Draco eingeholt und gefasst. Draco drückte ihn aufs Bett und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harrys Hand fuhr zur Draco Nacken und vergrub sich in seinen Haaren. Draco trennte sich von ihm und grinste. „Na, wer ist jetzt die Schwuchtel?", fragte er und Harry lachte, bevor er Draco wieder zu sich herunter zog, und ihm einen weiteren Kuss raubte.

Am nächsten Morgen, den zweiten Tag, trafen sie sich wieder mit James und Sirius. Zum Quidditch spielen. Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, wieder zu spielen. Er hatte es so sehr vermisst, seit.. seit er Linda kannte. Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr gespielt.

„Hey!", begrüßte James ihn und Sirius nickte ihm zu. Er lehnte wie am vorigen Tag an der Wand der Tribüne und ließ sich beschneien. Als James: „Wie... ähm geht's dir?", fragte, musste Harry grinsen und Draco gesellte sich zu Sirius. „Gut!", sagte er und stieg sogleich auf seinen Besen.

Sie flogen eine Weile durch die Luft, machten verschiedenen Übungen, und befolgten James Anweisungen. James rief sie nach einer Zeit alle zusammen.

„Okee.. wir machen ein Probe Spiel", fing er an und begann die Mannschaft aufzuteilen. Er sah zu Harry und fragte: „Was willst du spielen?" „Sucher!", sagte Harry und grinste. Dieses Mal würde er es James nicht so leicht machen.

James nickte und teilte die Mannschaft weiter auf. Auch James war wieder Sucher. Harry sauste durch die Luft, ließ sich den Wind durch die Haare fegen und war wieder total in seinem Element.

Alles andere war plötzlich nebensächlich. Er achtete nicht mehr auf die anderen Spieler, er flog wie ein Geier immer Kreise über allen und wartete darauf, den Schnatz endlich zu sehen.

Seine Mannschaft stand schon mit 50 Punkten zurück, als er es plötzlich bei dem Gegnerischen Torhüter aufblitzen sah. Er fuhr herum und musste einen Looping fliegen, weil ein sehr schneller Ball mit voller Wucht auf ihn zu geflogen kam.

James hatte seine Aktion gesehen und flog ihm hinterher. Kurze Zeit später hatte auch er den Schnatz entdeckt. Harry setzte all seine Konzentration darauf, dem Schnatz endlich näher zu kommen. Mit den alten Besen dauert alles so lange.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Er ruckte seinen Besen einmal herum und irritierte James, der den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren hatte. Harry aber drehte seinen Besen einmal schnell im Kreis, flog nach oben und dann mit Sturzflug wieder nach unten.

Das alle Spieler nur noch in der Luft „hingen" und James und Harrys Kampf beobachteten merkte keiner von Beiden. Der Schnatz wartete auf ihn, nur Millimeter vom harten Boden entfernt, und die alten Besen brauchte etwas länger, um zu reagieren.

Aber das hatte Harry alles im Hinterkopf. Er wusste es. Er wusste was er tun musste. James war ganz dich hinter ihm. Ging ebenfalls in den Sturzflug. Er griff nach dem Schnatz, riss seinen Besen nach oben und James tat es ihm gleich.

Aber das Schicksal schien es mit Harry besser gemeint zu haben, als mit James, denn Harry hielt den Schnatz triumphierend in der Hand. Das Spiel wurde somit beendet und die Mannschaft flog nach unten.

James sah Harry an, und endlich erkannte Harry das, was er von Anfang an hatte sehen können. Respekt in den Augen von James Potter. Harry grinste ihn an und sah sich zu Draco um. Er stand noch immer mit Sirius an der Wand, grinste ihn Stolz an und keimte auch in Harry ein wenig Stolz auf.

„Wir sollten für heute aufhören, Leute, es wird schon wieder langsam dunkel!", sagte James und die Mannschaft nickte. Alle waren froh, das es endlich vorbei war. Sie duschten in der Kabine und James, Sirius, Harry und Draco gingen ins Schloss.

„Sirius, wir wollten doch noch..", sagte James, fuhr sich durchs Haar und ließ den Satz offen. „Achhja.. schon ok, sie können mitkommen", sagte er und nickte zu Harry und Draco. Die Beiden verstanden kein Wort und James sah Sirius verblüfft an.

„Achja?", fragte er und Sirius nickte. James zuckte mit den Schultern, murmelte ein: „Irgendwann wirst du mir das erklären müssen", und sie gingen die Treppen nach oben.

Harry und Draco folgten ihnen einfach und erkannten bald, wohin sie wollten. In den Raum der Rumtreiber. Dort saß Remus Lupin und wartete auf sie.

„Hey", begrüßte James ihn und Sirius nickte ihm wieder nur zu. „Hallo", sagte Remus und begutachtete ihre Gäste. „Das sind Draco und Harry", sagte Sirius und Remus schüttelte ihre Hände. „Remus Lupin", sagte er und die Drei setzten sich.

„Wo ist Peter?", fragte James und Remus klärte ihn auf. „Er ist noch eben in der Küche, aber er kommt gleich" „Hat er die Karte etwa mit?", sagte James und seufzte. „Nein" „Kann er sich den Weg merken?", fragte Sirius und James grinste. Remus sagte nichts dazu. „Also", fing Sirius an und holte das Buch heraus. Das Buch der Rumtreiber.

Remus beobachtete Draco und Harry genau, aber die Beiden merkten davon nichts. Und weil sie nicht nachgedacht hatten, bewunderten sie das Buch nicht einmal. Sie waren nicht verwundert. Sie kannten es ja schon...

Aber außer Remus fiel das keinem auf. „Das hier", sagte Sirius und zeigte auf einen Zauber, „wollen wir heute Abend ausprobieren", erklärte er und Harry und Draco lasen sich den Zauber durch.

Der Mensch, auf den dieser Zauber aufgewandt werden würde, würde keine Menschen mehr sehen können. Sie wären für ihn Luft, aber hören könnte er sie. Das hat schon so manche Menschen in Heilanstalten gebracht, weil sie dachten, Stimmen die es nicht gab hören zu können.

Nach ein paar Tagen würde dieser Zustand aber aufhören. James grinste fies. „Wenn es klappt, dann können wir es in der Schulzeit wieder machen.. jetzt fällt es kaum auf, da können wir das ohne Probleme testen!"

„Und wer ist eure Testperson?", fragte Harry und James grinsen wurde noch breite. „Snivellus ist leider zu Hause, aber Parkinson ist noch hier. Auch ein Slytherin!", sagte er und Harry hob die Augenbraun.

Parkinson. Wahrscheinlich der Vater von Pansy Parkinson. Er sah Draco an und sah, wie dessen Augen vor Vorfreude glühten. „Seid ihr dabei?", fragte Sirius und Harry nickte heftig. „Aber sicher!", sagte Draco und auch auf sein Gesicht schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und Peter kam herein.

„Warum hat das solange gedauert?", fragte James und Peter wurde leicht rot. „Ich hatte mich verlaufen..", sagte der kleine, dicke Junge und James schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ist ja auch egal", fuhr er fort, und sie wandten sich wieder dem Zauber zu.

„Wir müssen eigentlich nur diesen Zaubertrank brauen, und Parkinson dazu bringen, ihn zu trinken!"

„Wir könnten es beim Abendessen machen. Wir schütten das Zeug einfach in einen der Behälter und achten darauf, selbst nicht daraus zu trinken. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, das uns keiner bemerkte...", sagte Sirius und ein Ausdruck von Schalk stahl sich in seine Augen, als er Peter ansah: „Ich weiß wie wir das anstellen! Du wirfst irgendwas herunter, irgendwas das kaputt geht, dann achten alle auf dich! Dann können wir das ungestört machen!"

James grinste ebenfalls und nickte aber Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum muss ich das machen?", jammerte er und James verdrehte die Augen.

„Rate mal Peter! Weil du es bist, der sowieso bei fast jedem Essen irgendwas runter wirft! Nur es fällt da außer dem Gryffindor – Tisch niemandem auf, weil zu viele Schüler da sind. Aber diesmal sind nur wenige da, und wir essen an einem Tisch!", erklärte James und Peter sah ihn peinlich berührt an.

Harry starrte Peter an, seitdem dieser den Raum betreten hatte. Er war kurz davor auf ihn los zu gehen und Peter sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?", fragte er und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu halten.

Seine Finger krallten sich in die Armlehnen seines Sessels und waren schon ganz weiß. Seine Lippen zitterten vor Wut. „Harry", sagte er. „Meine Name ist Harry! Und ich will rein gar nichts von dir!", sagte er, seine Zähne hart auf einander gepresst.

„Was ist los?", fragte James und zog seine Augenbraun nach unten. Harry antwortete nicht. Sirius sah Harry entsetzt an und stand an. „Ich muss mit ihm reden", sagte er an James gewandt und zog Harry nach draußen.

„Was tut er?" „Was?" „Was tut Peter in der Zukunft?", fragte Sirius. Harry seufzte. Ballte seine Hand zur Faust, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Wir machen einen Deal", sagte er, als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, und Sirius hob die Augenbraun. „Du sagst mir, warum du mir alles glaubst, und ich sag dir, was er in der Zukunft tut!"

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nicht hier – nicht jetzt! Wir reden morgen Abend! Einverstanden?", fragte er und Harry nickte. Sie warteten noch einen Moment, bis sich Harry wieder gänzlich beruhigt hatte, und gingen dann wieder zurück.

Alle sahen sie neugierig an, aber die Beiden schwiegen.

„Also, alles klar?", fragte James und als alle nickten, begannen sie den Trank zu brauen. Außer Remus, der sich aus allem heraushielt und eines seiner Bücher las, und Peter (dem Sirius androhte, wenn er den Sicherheitsabstand von 5 Meter zwischen Peter und dem Kessel nicht einhielt, würde er ihn verfluchen) halfen alle mit, den Trank zu brauen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie hatten eine dünnflüssiges, blau-durchsichtiges Zeug in ihrem Kessel. Genau, wie es sein sollte.

Sie füllten den Trank in eine Ampulle und James erklärte Peter noch einmal den Plan. Peter nickte, stolz, das er dieses Mal auch etwas tun durfte.

Harry und Draco machten sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter.

Dumbledore hatte ihm schon alles erklärt, und so hatte er kein Problem mit Harry und Draco. „Wir wollen ja nicht hier schlafen, nur die Tage hier verbringen!", erklärte Harry und der kleine rundliche Mann ihm gegenüber nickte.

„In Ordnung. Also... ihr könnt hier essen, und euch im Schloss frei bewegen. Aber um 22 Uhr dürfen die Schüler nicht mehr auf den Gängen herumlaufen, und das gilt auch für euch, alles klar?", und Harry und Draco nickten eifrig.

Harry machte sich eine Notiz hinter seine Ohren, Dumbledore dafür zu danken. So leicht hatten sie sich das nicht gedacht. Sie liefen zum Abendessen und sahen die fröhlichen Gesichter von James und Sirius. In Remus' Gesicht stand Unbehagen geschrieben.

Peters Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, aber Harry war der Meinung, das er nicht viel mehr als 'Dummheit' heißen sollte. Als alle saßen deckte sich der Tisch. Zehn Minuten lang unterhielten sich alle angeregt, dann stieß James Peter an und dieser ließ seinen Teller fallen.

Der Teller zerplatzte und James und Sirius sahen sich triumphierend in die Augen. Jetzt würde es losgehen!


	10. Sirius dunkles Geheimnis

Heeeeey,  
ich bin zurück.. und mit im Gepäck ein seeeeeeeeeeehr kurzes Pitelchen SORRYYYY.. aber irgendwie.. ich weiß auch nicht.. ich hab meinen Schoko-Kreativ-Riegel verlegt seufZz.. aber ab dem nächsten Pitel gehts besser, versprochen ;)

DANKE, DANKE, DANKE AN LEILA88 DIE NOCH IMMER NOCH IMMER MEINE BETA IST UND EINFACH TOLL IST! DANKE!

AN ALLE Reviwer: DANKE!!! IHR INSPIRIERT MICH MEHR ALS IHR DENKT!!

Hab euch lieb **knuddelzZz**

So und jetzt gehts los, wir wollen ja nicht so sein ;):

„Ohh", machte Peter und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.  
Parkinson schlich ein fieses grinsen auf das Gesicht und er sagte: "Was ist los, Pettigrew? Willst du es nicht aufheben?"  
Und Peter nickte eilig und begann die Splitter aufzusammeln, wobei er dank seiner Ungeschicktheit sein Glas noch mit umwarf.

James schüttete derweil gemächlich den Trank in das Glas von Parkinson und schien sichtlich froh über die Situation zu sein.  
Sirius und Draco erging es nicht anders, Harry aber fragte sich, wie aus Peter so etwas scheußliches werden konnte.

Aber er wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht zu diesem Augeblick jedenfalls.  
Das sagte er sich ein paar Mal, dann schluckte er die Verzweiflung herunter und grinste ebenfalls.

Peter war viel dümmer als er je geahnt hatte. Draco, der neben ihm saß, schenkte ihm sein grinsen und strich unter dem Tisch über Harrys Hand.

Harry wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und er fragte sich, was er getan hatte, das er Draco verdient hatte.  
Peter brauchte noch ein wenig, bis er endlich alles aufgesammelt hatte.

Draco, Harry, Sirius und James begannen Parkinson zu beobachten und warteten nur darauf, das er etwas trinken würde.  
Doch er trank einfach nichts, und sie dachte schon, er würde nichts mehr trinken, da goss er sich Orangensaft in sein Glas und trank.

Moment mal! In sein Glas?

Es schien seins zu sein, denn niemand schrie auf. Die 4 starrten erschrocken auf das Glas mit dem Trank, denn jemand anders griff nun nach diesem Glas. Ein Mädchen mit rot-braunem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen.  
Lily Evans.

In James Augen trat entsetzen und er öffnete und schloss den Mund immer wieder, brachte aber nichts aus „Hhh", heraus.  
Sie beobachteten , wie Lily das Glas an ihre Lippen setzte und einen Schluck davon trank.

Als sie das Glas absetzte presste sie kurz die Augen zusammen, dann hörte sie auf damit.  
In genau diesem Augenblick beendete der Schulleiter das Essen.

Alle standen außer Lily und den 4ren standen alle auf und verließen die Halle. Lily murmelte unverständliche Worte, dann schloss sie die Augen ganz und fiel in Ohnmacht.

James´ Augen wurden riesig, er eilte zu ihr und konnte sie noch auffangen, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufstieß.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
Sirius schien ein ziemlich schneller Denker zu sein, denn es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor er antwortete und einen Plan bereit hatte.

„In unsern Raum! Sie soll keiner sehen!"  
James nickte und er nahm sie auf den Arm. „Sirius. Der Umhang, in meiner Tasche", sagte er und Sirius wühlte in James´ Tasche herum. Dann fand er, wonach er suchte und legte den Tarnumhang über Lily und James.

Vor der Halle trafen sie auf Remus und Peter, die auf sie gewartet hatten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen folgten die Beiden ihnen und die liefen in ihren Raum.

James legte Lily vorsichtig auf einen der Sessel ab und sie stellten sich um Lily herum und warteten.

Remus seufzte schwer und James lief wie wild hin und her.

Als Lily ihre Augen leicht öffnete und sich verwirrt umsah, hörte er abrupt damit auf.

„Lily", brachte er außer Atem heraus und Lily drehte sich verwirrt um.  
„James?", fragte sie. „Jahh", sagte er gedehnt und bevor er weiter sprechen konnte fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Wo bist du?"

James machte ein komisches Geräusch und Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Wir haben da so einen Fehler gemacht...", sagte James leise und in Lilys Augen blitzten Funken.

„Sind Remus, Peter und Sirius auch da?", fragte sie und betonte Sirius´ Namen besonders.

James lachte humorlos und Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?", wollte sie wissen.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatten alle außer James und Lily aus dem Zimmer verlassen. Irgendwie wollten sie nicht bei Lilys Wutausbruch dabei sein.

Die Zeit verging und Harry und Draco verließen Hogwarts um schlafen zu gehen.  
Am nächsten Tag würde Harry erfahren, was Sirius für ein Geheimnis hatte.  
Außerdem wäre es der dritte Tag... an diesem Abend noch wollten sie sich für James zu erkennen geben... oder besser gesagt „sollten"...

„Harry", flüsterte Jemand ganz nah an seinem Ohr und Harry kuschelte sich an diese Person heran und genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit.  
Draco kicherte und Strich ihm über die Wange.

„Wir sollten bald los gehen.. es ist schon Mittag"  
Harry tat, als würde er nichts hören und ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

Jedoch, nach einigen Minuten und süßen Worten, erhob er sich schließlich und stand auf.  
Nach einem kleinen „Frühstück" begaben sich die Beiden auch schon nach Hogwarts.

Die erste Person die sie trafen war Sirius. Er schien ziemlich mitgenommen und führte sie in den Raum der Rumtreiber.  
Dort waren auch Remus, Peter, James... und Lily.

„Was ist gestern noch passiert?", fragte Harry leise an James gewandt.  
Aber es war nicht James der antwortete. Es war Lily.

„Ich kann dich sehr gut hören, auch wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann! Und du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, das ich nicht unbedingt angetan war, von dem was ihr getan habt!", sagte sie wütend und James ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Wir wollten nicht-"  
„Das weiß ich!", fuhr Lily James' ins Wort und James seufzte.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Draco um die Stille die sich plötzlich ausbreitete zu brechen.

„Warten.. was sonst. Gegen den Trank können wir nichts ausrichten!"  
„Jah, aber sie sind ja so nett, und bringen mir etwas zu essen! Dann ist das natürlich alles kein Problem", sagte Lily sarkastisch und James sah mit jedem Wort von ihr unglücklicher aus.

„Wer seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte Lily in den Raum hinein und Harry und Draco wussten, das sie angesprochen wurden.  
„Wir sind Harry und Draco", sagte Draco als Harry seine „Mutter" noch immer nur anstarrte.

„Was macht ihr hier?"  
„Wir sind Freunde von Sirius!"  
„Oh..", sagte sie und hob missbilligend die Augenbraun.

Sirius grinste. „Das ist nicht die Beste Vorstellung von euch. Freunde von mir werden von Lily rein aus Prinzip abgelehnt!"

Lily schnaubte und Sirius lachte leise.  
„Ich denke..", fing Remus an und Sirius beendete seinen Satz, „wir sollten lieber gehen"

Alle außer James machten sich auf den Weg und Lily sagte: „James, ich weiß das du noch hier bist. Du kannst gehen! Ich will dich gar nicht hier!"  
Es war nicht nur der Unterton der sehr patzig war, als Lily redete.

James schluckte hart und wandte sich nun auch zum Gehen. „Ähm.. kann ich dir denn noch was mitbringen, wenn ich wiederkomme?", fragte er und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, danke, ich habe alles was ich brauche! Du brauchst auch nicht wiederkommen!", sagte sie zynisch wie wütend und James blickte gen Boden, als er aus der Tür trat.

„Okay, Lily, langsam reicht es!", sagt Sirius und drehte sich zu Lily. Alle blieben im Raum wie erstarrt stehen.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Er hat doch schon gesagt, das es ihm Leid tut-", sagte Sirius, und wurde durch ein leises „Lass gut sein, Sirius" von James unterbrochen. Er schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Nein! Er hat gesagt, es tut ihm Leid. So war das alles nicht geplant, und das ist auch wahr! Du musst ihn nicht Grundlos quälen!"

„Ich quäle ihn nicht! Und wenn, dann nicht Grundlos", sagte Lily und erhob ihre Stimme. Ihre Lippen bebten und Sirius schob James zur Tür. Er nickte auch den anderen zu, sie sollten gehen.

„Ich will alleine mit ihr reden", sagte Sirius und seine Augen funkelten gemein.  
„Sirius, es ist schon okay", sagte James, aber Sirius ignorierte seinen Freund gekonnt.

Harry sah seine Mutter noch immer einfach nur an und Draco nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum.

Remus verließ die Gruppe um in die Bücherei zu gehen und Harry, Draco, James und Peter gingen hoch zum Astronomieturm.  
Wie James dort oben saß, die Beine hinunter hängen ließ, so sah er schrecklich trostlos aus.

Eine halbe Stunde saßen sie schon so und Sirius war noch immer nicht zu ihnen gekommen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich hin gehen", sagte James und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?", fragte er nur und James seufzte tief.

„Ich möchte nicht, das er zu gemein zu ihr ist!", sagte er und stand auf. „Er ist dein Freund, er wird sie nicht fertig machen", wandte Harry ein, aber James folgte unbeirrt seinem Weg.

Harry folgte ihm und Draco und Peter blieben auf dem Astronomieturm zurück.  
Harry sah das funkeln in Dracos Augen nicht, und Harry sah auch das lodernde Feuer in ihnen nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, James zu folgen.

Aber er hielt James nicht auf, schaffte es nicht, und kam schließlich mit ihm zusammen bei Sirius an.

Sirius und Lily saßen nur so da, sie sprachen nicht einmal miteinander.  
Als James herein kam sah Sirius ihn an und Lily fragte heiser: „James?"

James stieß ein zustimmendes Geräusch aus und Lily schluckte. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie und James weitete die Augen.

„Das braucht es nicht", sagte er und seine Stimme klang rau.  
Noch bevor Lily antwortete lächelte Sirius leicht und zog Harry aus dem Raum in ein altes Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock.

„So", sagte er und seufzte. „Es ist wohl an der Zeit, das du mir von Peter erzählst."  
Harry schluckte.  
„Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist"

„Harry.. du bist doch hier, um uns zu helfen, richtig?"  
Harry nickte.  
„Und eigentlich hilft es uns doch, wenn du uns von Peter erzählst?", fragte Sirius.  
Wieder nickte Harry.  
„Warum tust du es dann nicht?"

Harry schluckte, knabberte an seiner Oberlippe und wünschte sich unwillkürlich, Draco wäre hier um ihm zu helfen.  
„Naja, es ist schwer", sagte er und sein Hals wurde plötzlich sehr trocken.

Sirius wartete nur und Harry brachte schließlich ein knappes: „Er ist ein Verräter", heraus.  
Sirius schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte, atmete tief ein und aus und öffnete die Augen wieder. In seinen Augen erkannte Harry einen Schmerz, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. „Mehr willst du nicht sagen, richtig?", fragte er und es war wieder an Harry zu nicken.

„Jetzt bist du dran", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause.  
Sirius nickte.

„Das weiß ich", sagte er und Harry wartete gespannt.  
„Meine Mutter...", sagte Sirius und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Sie war eine Hellseherin", sagte er und ging in langsamen Schritten durch die Tische.

„Sie hat mir erzählt.. das ich einmal Hilfe bekommen werde. Hilfe aus der Zukunft.. ich habe jeden Tag darauf gewartet", sagte er und Harry zog seine Augenbraun zusammen.

Das sollte das große Geheimnis sein?

Er hatte schon mit etwas anderem gerechnet, aber die Erklärung klang plausibel.  
Außerdem konnte er Sirius trauen, das wusste er.

„Soll ich jetzt noch zu James gehen?", fragte Harry und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Nein, nein.. sag es ihm erst Morgen.. ihr solltet jetzt gehen.. bald hört der Trank auf!", sagte er und plötzlich bewegte er sich hektischer.

Harry traf Draco und Peter auf dem Weg. Peter schien irgendwie eingeschüchtert und Draco grinste fies, aber Harry fragte nicht weiter.  
Er war noch mit Sirius' Geheimnis beschäftigt.

Als ins Bett fiel schlief er schnell ein, mit einem ungutem Gefühl, doch er hörte nicht gern auf sein Bauchgefühl. Er meinte, es würde meist nur ärger machen.

Wie sehr er sich täuschte, ahnte er noch nicht.

Dunkle Geheimnisse liegen verborgen in den Schatten von Hogwarts, das umhüllt von der dunklen Nacht auf dem kleinen Berg liegt.  
Dunkle Augen verfolgen jeden einzelnen Schritt den er tut.  
Dunkle Augen und dunkle Gestalten.  
Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um dem Bauchgefühl zu misstrauen. Denn Intuition ist das einzige, auf was Harry sich in diesen Zeiten noch verlassen kann.  
Schwere Zeiten liegen bevor.. Verräter werden kommen, Freunde werden gehen, Harry wird verfluchen, was er noch zuvor geliebt...  
...er weiß es nur noch nicht.

TBC


	11. Das Mädchen mit dem dunklen Geheimnis

Kapitel 11: Das Mädchen mit der dunklen Seele

„Dray?", flüsterte er und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach seinem Freund. „Wo bist du?", fragte er in einen scheinbar leeren Raum hinein.  
Er öffnete seine müden Augen und sah sich um. Er war allein.

Er richtete sich auf und strich sich verschlafen durchs Haar. Warum war er bloß so müde?  
Und wo war Draco eigentlich?

Harry seufzte und trat an den Schrank um sich um zuziehen. Es war schon nach 14 Uhr und er sollte wohl bald wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Heute war der finale Tag.  
Genau genommen war gestern der finale Tag.

Aber der war ja irgendwie „ausgefallen". Und deswegen war Harry heute dran, vor James das Geheimnis zu lüften, wer er wirklich war.

Er wartete noch auf Draco, insgesamt bestimmt eine Stunde, und raffte sich dann schließlich alleine auf, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen.  
Er schrieb Draco einen kurzen Brief, damit dieser wusste wo er war und machte sich auf den Weg.

Es war wahrscheinlich so sowieso besser, wenn er allein mit James sprach. Und Draco schien irgendwas vor zu haben. Er würde schon wieder auftauchen.

So ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er die Person nicht, die ihn argwöhnisch musterte, als er die Gaststätte verließ und Richtung Hogwarts ging.  
Und er bemerkte sie auch nicht, als er sich an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes stellte und darauf wartete Sirius zu sehen.

Einfach so auf James zu gehen, und Gefahr zu laufen, auch von allen anderen gesehen zu werden, hielt er nicht für eine so gute Idee.

Nach einer Zeit von etwa 15 Minuten öffnete sich die Tür des Schlosses und ein Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren kam heraus. Sie schien in eile, und lief genau auf Harry zu. Als sie kurz den Kopf hoch und ihn ansah, wechselte sie augenblicklich die Richtung und ging aufs Quidditch Feld zu.

Sie war aber noch so weit entfernt, das Harry ihr Gesicht nicht ausmachen konnte.  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Sirius heraus gerannt, sah sich um, entdeckte Harry und kam auf ihn zu.

„Verfolgst du wen?", fragte Harry und grinste und Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er und verschluckte die Worte dabei fast, so schnell sprach er.  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete Sirius, zuckte dann aber nur die Schultern. „Dacht ich mir so"

Sirius schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf und fing dann an zu sprechen. „Du bist sicher hier, um mit James zu reden", sagte er und auf Harry's nicken deutete er auf den See.

„Lass uns zum See runter, ich werd ähm.. ich werd dann James holen!", sagte er und Harry ging hinunter zum See, hinter einen kleinen Vorsprung.

„Okay, ich hol dann James", sagte Sirius und wiederholte sich somit.  
Harry hatte Sirius noch nie so aufgeregt und durcheinander erlebt.

Er setzte sich auf den Rasen und betrachtete den See, der so ruhig da lag und fragte sich, wie James wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihn sah.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann kam Sirius wieder. Allein.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Er ist einfach nicht auf zu treiben", sagte Sirius und seufzte. „Ich werd nach Hogsmead gehen. Vielleicht ist er dort. Warte hier, ich bin wirklich gleich wieder da", sagte er und drehte sich direkt in Richtung des Dorfes.

Er schien mit allem ziemlich fertig zu sein und begab sich nun, langsamen Schrittes, und mit gebeugtem Kopf auf die Suche nach seinem Freund.

Harry gähnte und streckte sich. Er musste immer gähnen, wenn er aufgeregt war. Es war absurd, aber es stimmte.  
Sobald er aufgeregt war, fing er an und dann gähnte und gähnte er und das konnte kein Ende finden.

Erst, sobald eintrat, worauf er wartete. Und so auch dieses Mal. Denn er hörte erneut Schritte, und dann eine Stimme.

„Hier ist er James!", sagte eine Mädchenstimme und er sah wie James dem kleinen Abhang hinunter zum See ging und sich umsah.

Harry stand auf, wartete. James sah ihn an, seine Augen weiteten sich im ersten Moment, dann fing er sich jedoch wieder.

Das Mädchen kam nun auch zum Vorschein und Harry's Kinn klappte nach unten.  
Das war wohl etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Ich.. du.. hier", stotterte er und James funkelte Harry böse an. „Was willst du hier", fragte er argwöhnisch und Harry sah von dem Mädchen mit dem dunklen Haar und den dunklen Augen zu James und wieder zurück.

Das Mädchen wimmerte leicht und begann stotternd zu sprechen. „James, er.. er macht mir angst, James. Tu doch was!"

Harry's Augen weiteten sich, sein Mund stand noch immer offen.  
James kam ihm bedrohlich nahe. „Ich.. wollte doch nur helfen!", stotterte Harry.

Seinem Gehirn viel es eindeutig schwer, die neuen Erkenntnisse zu verarbeiten und zu verknüpfen.  
„Helfen?", fragte James und zog seine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben. Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß was in Zukunft-"

„Blablabla!", sagte James und schnaubte. „Sie hat mir bereits erzählt, mit was für Märchen du hier ankommen würdest! Von wegen, du wärst mein Sohn", sagte er. Schnaubte ein zweites Mal.  
„A-aber ich.. du.. ich war gestern schon hier nur.. mit Vielsafttrank ..." setzte er an und James rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, blablabla! Natürlich mit Vielsafttrank! Und woher solltest du bitte so viel Vielsafttrank haben, das es für mehrere Tage reicht?", fragte er und sah Harry an, als wäre er das dümmste Wesen, was er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Naja.. wir haben-"  
„Spar dir deine Ausreden! Ich will dich nie wieder hier sehen! Und vor allen Dingen", sagte er und sah das Mädchen kurz an, was den Tränen nahe war, „halt dich von ihr Fern. Sonst wirst du wirklich ärger mit mir kriegen".

Harry sah sich verzweifelt um, suchte mit den Augen das Gelände ab. Nach Sirius.

„Frag doch Sirius, er kann dir erklären... er glaubt mir und.. und...", weiter kam er nicht, weil er nicht wusste, was er noch sagen sollte.

James lachte humorlos auf. „Sirius", sagte er, und spukte ins Gras. „Sirius soll glauben wem er will!", sagte er und Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.

Mittlerweile war es früher Abend und es wurde langsam dunklen. „Du musst mir glauben!", sagte Harry und sah das Mädchen wieder an, die ihn hinter James Rücken her angrinste.

Er wurde so wütend, wenn er sie ansah, das er schnell weg sah und weiter redete: „Sie lügt! Sie ist eine Verräterin!"

Die Augen des Mädchens wurde schmale Schlitze. Das Harry das sah, war ein Fehler. Denn er hätte mehr auf James achten sollen und dessen Faust, die nun geradewegs auf dem Weg ins Harry's Gesicht war.

„JAMES!", konnte Harry Sirius Stimme vom anderen Ufer hören, und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später war die Faust bei ihrem Ziel angekommen.

Zielort: Harry's Gesicht.

Harry's Gesicht verkrampfte sich und er spürte, wie ihm Blut aus dem Mund lief. Er hustete und da traf ihn die Faust ein zweites Mal, direkt aufs Auge.

Durch die Kraft des Schlages taumelte er einige Schritte zurück und stieß gegen die Erdwand des kleinen Vorsprungs. Sirius war bei ihnen angekommen und hielt James zurück.

„Lass mich los, Sirius!", sagte James wütend, aber Sirius hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Nein!", sagte er fest und das Mädchen sah ihn wütend an. „Er nannte mich eine Lügnerin und eine Verräterin!"

James nickte zustimmend aber Sirius sah James wütend ins Gesicht und brachte zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen heraus: „Du magst es vielleicht noch nicht glauben, aber das ist dein Sohn! Und ich werde nicht zu lassen, das du deinen eigenen Sohn schlägst!"

Damit ging er von James zu Harry und half diesem auf die Beine. Harry's Beine waren zittrig und seine Lippe schien nicht aufhören zu wollen, zu bluten.

Harry sah Sirius an. „Sie hat es ihm gesagt!", sagte er erklärend.  
Harry nickte und wischte sich das Blut vom Mund.

„Sie hat nicht gesagt, er sei mein Sohn! Sie sagte, er würde behaupten, mein Sohn zu sein! Und sie hat mir noch ganz andere Dinge über ihn erzählt", fuhr James Sirius wütend an. Seine Lippe kräuselte sich.

„Komm, Harry, wir gehen besser", sagte Sirius und stützte Harry auf dem Weg zu Schloss. „Wir reden später, James!", sagte er noch, drehte sich aber nicht mehr um.

„Wohin?", fragte Harry heiser und Sirius deutete auf die Treppe nach oben. Das Blut schien langsam zu versiegen, aber Harry war immer noch etwas getroffen.  
Ob seelisch oder körperlich mehr, darüber wollte er sich in diesem Augenblick wirklich keine Gedanken machen.

Im dritten Stock angekommen, gingen sie durch ihren Geheimgang und Harry wunderte sich mal wieder, das nichts verwüstet war. Nicht so, wie in „seiner" Zeit.

„Hey Lil's", sagte Sirius und setzte Harry auf einem des Sessel ab. „Hey", machte auch Harry und Lily erwiderte ihren Gruß.

„Was ist los? Warum herrscht hier so eine merkwürdige Stille?", fragte sie und Sirius seufzte.  
„Weibliche Intuition.. wie ich das hasse! Selbst wenn sie nichts sehen können, bemerken sie alles!", murmelte Sirius. Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendwem sonst.

Lily grinste und wartete auf eine erklärende Antwort.

„Lily.. es wird Zeit, denke ich", sagte Sirius und räusperte sich, „das wir dir etwas erklären!"  
Lily hob die Augenbraun und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich hab ihr schon gesagt, wer du bist..", setzte er leise an Harry gewandt hinzu, als er dessen Gesicht sah. „Gestern Abend.. oder Nacht... oder so"

Harry nickte erleichtert.  
„Er ist auch James' Sohn!", sagte Sirius.

Lily zog scharf Luft ein. „Willst du mich verarschen?", brachte sie heraus und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Bemerkte Sekunden später aber, das Lily ihn gar nicht sehen konnte und antwortete: „Nein.. ehrlich nicht!"

Lilys Gesichtszüge schienen angewidert, aber in ihren Augen glitzerte Etwas, das Harry nicht wirklich deuten konnte.

Sirius schien es auch zu sehen denn er grinste über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Und ... da ist noch was", sagte er leise und sein Grinsen verschwand sofort. Lily hob ein weiteres Mal ihre Augenbraun und wartete.  
„Es ist jemand neues in James' Leben getreten", sagte er, unerwartete leise und Lilys Augen wurden von einer auf die andere Sekunde matt.

„Wer?", fragte sie nur und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr Name ist Linda", sagte Harry leise und er atmete tief ein und aus.

„Sie ist so grausam", flüsterte er und Lily sah fragend in den Raum. „Ich hab sie auch kennen gelernt.. ich weiß nicht.. wie.. aber sie macht irgendwie.. na ja.. das man alles andere vergisst. Aber nicht auf die schöne Art.. so wie wenn man verliebt ist. Sondern grausam, man vergisst TATSÄCHLICH alles! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das macht.. aber.. das sind keine echten Gefühle, die James da hat. Er muss nur an seine anderen Gefühle.. quasi.. erinnert werden!", sagte Harry und klang dabei, genau wie er sich fühlte – als würde er kompletten Mist erzählen.

Aber das waren nun mal seine Erfahrungen, so hatte er das erlebt. Jedenfalls glaubte er das.

„Jah.. das wäre eine Erklärung.. weißt du Lil's.. er hasst mich mittlerweile auch!", sagte er und Lilys Augen wurden groß.

„Er hasst dich?", fragte sie und die Verwunderung war auch in ihrer Stimme wieder zu erkennen. Sirius bejahte nur wieder und Lily strich sich durchs Haar.

„Was hat sie vor? Was will sie denn von uns?", fragte sie, und klang in irgendeiner Weise verzweifelt.

„Naja.. ich bin hier um euch zu helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten.. und sie ist auf der Seite von Voldemort.. und na ja..", sagte Harry und seufzte.

„Und was seit ihr dann noch hier? Na los, Jungs, verhindert das, was sie tun will!", sagte Lily und in ihrer Stimme klangen Elan sowie Sarkasmus deutlich mit.

„Aber was sollen wir denn machen?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt und darauf wusste Lily dann doch keinen Rat mehr.  
Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Harry.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm reden.. ich kann Linda ablenken und du redest mit ihm, allein! Vielleicht glaubt er dir dann, wenn sie nicht dabei ist, Sirius", sagte Harry und da Sirius auch nichts besseres einfiel, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„BEI MERLIN! WO KÖNNEN DIE DENN SEIN!", rief Harry wütend in den dunklen Wald hinein. Sie waren nach Stunden langem suchen ohne Erfolg wieder auf dem Hogwarts Gelände angekommen und wussten einfach nicht mehr weiter.

„Hey.. Harry.. da vorne!", sagte Sirius und deutete auf eine helle Stelle auf der andere Seite des Geländes im Wald.

Die Beiden nickten sich zu und liefen drauf los.  
Ein paar Meter vorher stoppten sie und schlichen sich leise in den Wald hinein.

Sie versteckte sich hinter einem Busch und beobachteten die Szene versteckt.

In der Mitte von allem loderte ein Feuer, dahinter waren Lily und Draco zu erkennen. Harry stockte der Atem.

Er wollte gerade drauf los, da wurde er von Sirius am Arm gehalten. Er sah zu Sirius und dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry wartete einen Augenblick, dann nickte er ebenfalls. Sirius hatte Recht. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Sirius deutete nach Rechts und nun erkannte Harry auch James und Linda.  
Sie unterhielten sich, aber waren zu weit weg, als das die Beiden etwas verstehen hätten können.

Linda trat auf Draco hinzu. Sie kam somit näher an Harry und Sirius heran und als sie begann zu sprechen, konnten die Beiden es verstehen. Nur mit Anstrengung, aber sie konnten es verstehen.

„Nur wegen dir, bin ich überhaupt hier!", sagte sie an Draco gewandt und sah ihn wütend an. „Wenn du nicht wärst, dann hätte mein Plan ganz super auch früher schon geklappt!"

Dracos Gesicht schien einige Schläge abbekommen zu haben und er blutete stark. Harry traten die Tränen in die Augen, als er seinen Freund so sah und er begann zu zittern, weil er etwas tun wollte. Aber Sirius hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Und du", sagte Linda und trat auf Lily zu. James kam näher. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. „wenn du nicht wärst, dann wäre auch vieles leichter!"

Linda strich Lily ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und grinste selbstgefällig. „Wie schön, das ihr jetzt fast nichts mehr tun könnt! Und bald...", sagte sie, lachte und ließ ihren Satz offen.

Lily und Draco waren gefesselt. Lily wusste nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte, sie konnte ja noch immer nichts sehen. Dracos Augen huschten hin und her, auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Doch vergebens. Seine Hände und Beine waren wie die von Lily gefesselt.

„Was sollen wir tun?", flüsterte Harry und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie hat es bei dir noch mal aufgehört? .. Wann hast du aufgehört, auf Linda zu hören?"

„Naja.. als Dray.. also ich mein, es hat eben aufgehört!", sagte er und wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Harry!", sagte Sirius und Harry schluckte. „Es hat wegen Draco aufgehört", flüsterte er, aber Sirius verzog sein Gesicht nicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen, wie er gedacht hatte.

Sirius nickte. „Liebst du Draco?", fragte er und Harry nickte, sah Sirius dabei aber nicht an.

„James liebt Lily!", sagte er fest überzeugt von sich und Harry verstand endlich, worauf Sirius hinaus wollte.  
„Lily muss ihn dazu bringen!", flüsterte Harry aufgeregt.

Aber wie machte man einer „blinden", die an einen Baum gefesselt da stand klar machen, das sie doch bitte ein liebes Wort mit ihrem „Entführer" reden sollte.

„Ich geh zu Linda!", sagte Sirius und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch! Und du gehst rüber zu Lily.. aber bleib hinter dem Gebüsch.. damit sie dich nicht bemerkt!"

Sirius trat also tatsächlich vor dem Busch hervor und Linda erhob direkt ihren Zauberstab. „Oh.. störe ich grad?", fragte Sirius auf seine eigene, lässige Art.

Ganz anders als hinter dem Busch hatte er sich nun wieder völlig unter Kontrolle. Seine Stimme zitterte kein Bisschen.

Harry, der das Schauspiel beobachtete, wurde schlagartig bewusst, das er sich beeilen musste, um ungesehen rüber zu gelangen und lief leise los. Die Augen immer auf den Boden gerichtet, um bloß nicht auf ein Stock zu treten und entdeckt zu werden.

„JA!", konnte Harry Linda hören und er konnte sich Sirius grinsen bildlich vorstellen.  
„Das tut mir außerordentlich Leid! Das war nun wirklich nicht meine Absicht!", höhnte er.

Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, weil er nun fast bei Lily angekommen war.  
Hinter dem Baum, an dem Lily und Draco zusammengebunden waren, blieb er stehen und sah sich das Schauspiel weiter an.

Linda und James hatten ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, so lief er keine Gefahr gesehen zu werden.

„Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen!"  
„Ja, klar.. Draco, Lily.. kommt ihr?", fragte er, als wäre es eine ganz normale Frage und Linda wurde langsam wütend.

„Wenn du nicht sofort gehst – allein – dann wirst du genauso enden wie diese Beiden hier!"

Harry schluckte. Bald würde Sirius nichts mehr einfallen.

„Lily...", flüsterte er und bemerkte wie Lily sich leicht aufrichtete. „Lily..", flüsterte er wieder und sah, wie Lilys Hinterkopf ganz leicht nickte.

„Ich bin's Harry.. wir wissen, wie du James dazu kriegst, wieder normal zu sein", flüsterte er und Lily nickte wieder leicht.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Linda und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Sie sah Draco an.

Sie schien Dracos und Harry's Stimme zu verwechseln.

Draco schluckte. Er hatte Harry gehört. „Ich.. sagte nur.. das ist doch alles nicht normal hier!", redete er sich raus und Linda richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine Brust. „Seid wann hast du denn hier zu sagen, was normal ist, und was nicht?", fragte sie und Draco schluckte wieder.

„Seid du deinen Verstand verloren hast", sagte Draco und sah ihr herausfordernd in die Augen. „Also.. seit sie geboren ist?", fragte Sirius lässig an Draco gewandt und Beide grinsten.

Linda wusste nicht zu wem sie sich umdrehen sollte und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis, was die Beiden nur zum lachen brachte.

„JAMES", kreischte sie. „Tu doch was!"

James erwachte aus seiner Starre und bewegte sich in Richtung von Sirius als Harry endlich zu Ende erklärt hatte und Lily ihre kratzige Stimme erhob: „James!"

James horchte auf und sah zu ihr. „James.. ich liebe dich", sagte sie und schaffte es trotz Blindheit ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Er taumelte einige Schritte zurück... und war wie erstarrt. „Lass mich nicht sterben, James.. bitte.. rette mich", sagte sie und Lindas Kopf wurde rot vor Wut.

„James! Sie lügt doch nur, hör nicht auf sie-" „Halt's Maul, Linda!", sagte James sauer und mit dem Wink seiner Zauberstabs waren Lily und Draco befreit. Die Seile banden sich um Lindas Körper und von Sirius hörte man ein Jubelschrei.

„Lily", flüsterte James und ging auf sie zu. Sie sank in seine Arme und Harry kam vor seinem Baum hervor.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte James und auf Lilys Gesicht erschien ein lächeln.

„Draco", sagte Harry erleichtert und Draco nahm ihn in den Arm.  
Harry kam sich so dumm vor, weil er sich nicht gefragt hatte, wo Draco steckte, nachdem dieser morgens nicht da war.

„Es tut mir so Leid, das ich nicht früher gekommen bin", flüsterte Harry und Draco lächelte. „Ist doch alles wieder gut geworden!", sagte er und Harry hatte das komische Gefühl, das er eigentlich Draco trösten sollten.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Harry und trat auf Linda zu.

Linda zappelte in ihren Seilen und verhedderte sich so nur noch mehr ihn ihnen. „Lasst uns das morgen besprechen", sagte James. „Ich bin .. verdammt müde!", sagte er und Sirius grinste.

„So viele Leute wie heute hast du auch noch nie an einem Tag geschlagen!". Das typische Sirius-Grinsen schien wie auf seinem Gesicht feste gewachsen.

James wollte sich gerade entschuldigen da wunk er ab. „Morgen.. morgen wollten wir das besprechen!", sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. James nickte erleichtert und Harry trat auf Linda zu.

Dort stand sie, noch immer in den Seilen gefangen. Alle drehten sich um, damit sie ins Schloss gehen konnten. In stiller Übereinkunft hatten sie beschlossen, Linda für heute gefesselte im Raum der Rumtreiber zu lassen.

Harry schubste Linda vor sich her. Sie gingen ganz hinten. Dann stoppte er sie kurz und senkte die Stimme, damit nur sie ihn hören konnten.

„Du hast eine schwarze Seele, Linda. Aber Liebe kannst du nicht zerstören!"


End file.
